Wrong Fairy Tale
by PNR-guilty-pleasure
Summary: My version of 'Rose came back from Russia pregnant' from Adrian's and Rose's POVs. When Adrian finds Rose crying in her room after coming back from Russia and seeing something on the floor he has a choice to make. When she asks him to save the man she loves while it means he will never stand a chance with her, his moral is tested. Original pairings
1. Chapter 1

**So I always thought Richelle Mead made a mistake of getting Rose and Adrian together right after she 'killed' Dimitri. Adrian shouldn't have pushed her into a relationship and Rose shouldn't have accepted until she had a chance to morn Dimitri. So I was thinking of ways to change that. What would be needed for Adrian not to pursue a relationship with Rose at this point and Rose not to accept. Taken together that every writer has a 'Rose came back from Russia pregnant story' this is what I came up with. I sort of wanted to keep the interactions between Adrian and Rose sort of intimate without it being romantic. I hope you guys enjoy it. I know it might not be so original but I had to get this story out of my head.**

 **I don't own any of the characters. They and Vampire Academy all belong to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

Prologue:

Adrian's POV

I walked into her room and saw her sitting on the floor crying, whaling. When she heard me come in she turned her head towards me and all I could see was pain in her eyes while tears streamed like rivers down her face.

I closed the distance between us and sat down next to her holding her and letting her cry into my chest. She grabbed onto my shirt as if holding on for dear life. She kept crying until she finally cried herself to sleep. Her body relaxed into me indicating her consciousness had left her body and her hand when limp. I saw something slip from her hands onto the floor. When I looked at the thing she dropped, my heart stopped for just a moment.

Rose had been back from Russia for two days now. Although I hadn't seen much of her, Lissa had. I knew she had spent the first day with Lissa crying in Lissa's room. I decided to give her some space. I had not forgotten her promise to me that when she would be back she would give us a chance. But I would let her grieve first. I saw by the empty look in her eyes she had succeeded in her quest. She had killed the man she loved, well what was left of him anyway. So I would wait until she could get past this.

That had been two days ago. I had thought she was taking all this rather well. She was a brave girl and rarely cried. I even heard Alberta took her back as a student. Which is why it was strange she was balling her eyes out now. But I understood. This wasn't about Dimitri anymore. Her life was about to change dramatically. Because the thing that had fallen out of her hands and onto the floor was a pregnancy test. And it was positive.

Chapter 1:

Adrians POV

I was awake with all these questions, while still sitting on the floor of Rose's room. It was morning by now. Well Vampire morning. I could see the darkness through the window. Rose was still asleep against me. But my mind was racing a mile a minute.

What the hell had happened in Russia? Who was the father? Lissa told me she stayed in a Damphir commune there. Did she sleep with someone there? I knew all about 'angry' sex and 'just need to feel something' sex, so I won't hold it against her. But that will cost her dearly. How was she going to graduate now?

I texted Lissa to meet me in Rose's room.

I felt her stir in my arms. She slowly awoke and she looked at me with heavy bags under her eyes, her mascara all smudged, her hair a mess. I ran my fingers through her hair trying to get some out of her face. I lifter her up and placed her on the edge of the bed. I sat in front of her on my knees, my hands on hers.

"Rose, please tell me what happened."

She looked at me and for a moment I thought the waterworks would start again, but Lissa walked into the room.

Lissa sat next to her on the bed, her arms around her shoulders. Rose leaned into her and let her head lean against Lissa's shoulder.

"Rose talk to me."

She looked at Lissa for a moment. I saw her hesitate.

"I am pregnant."

I saw Lissa was visibly shocked.

"What? Who is the father?"

Rose cocked her head to the sides a bit and raised her eyebrows. Understanding showed on Lissa's face.

"Oh God, How? What Why? What? How?"

Okay. Now I was confused. I knew Lissa was raised sheltered but I assumed she knew were babies came from.

"Okay, want to fill me in here?"

Rose looked at me and I saw her take a deep breath.

"Dimitri, Dimitri is the father." Okay now the exclamation points from Lissa made sense.

"Rose Damphirs, can't have children together, you know that."

I thought about it for a minute. I knew Dimitri and Rose had been together before he was turned it was clear on their faces and in their aura's. Normally Damphirs couldn't conceive. But Rose was not an ordinary Damphir, maybe being shadow kissed had something to do with it. But that would mean she was pregnant the entire time she was in Russia. All that stress can't be good for the baby.

I was dragged out of my thoughts when she shook her head.

"Dimitri wasn't a Damphir when I got pregnant." Her voice sounded so small. She leaned back into Lissa's shoulder. Lissa didn't find all of this half as shocking as me. I guess Rose at least told her that part. But I couldn't wrap my head around it. She slept with Dimitri when he was Strigoi. Wasn't she supposed to kill him?

I was feeling a little angry. Here he was an evil son of a bitch and she still loved him and I guess some part of him still loved her too. How can I ever try and match that? But now wasn't the time for accusations. Rose looked so fragile.

Rose started crying hysterically again.

"I killed its father. I killed the father of my own child. And what if someone were to find out. What will they do to this child. People will think its evil. Oh my God what if it is. What if I give birth to a demon child." She was freaking out.

I started to hone in on her stomach. If I looked careful I could see some aura flashing that didn't belong to Rose. They were faint, probably because the baby was still very small. I looked closely and smiled.

"Rose, there are only bright colors in the baby's aura. Even some gold for some reason. The baby is not evil." She sighed feeling relieved.

But now I could see her freak out over the other thing that had her worried. She was right if people found out that the baby's father was Strigoi, they wouldn't accept it. Worst case scenario they would try and eliminate it. I wouldn't let it happen. I had felt something when I looked at the baby's aura. A connection. I wasn't going to let anything happen to this child. I only knew one way of protecting him or her.

"Rose you listen to me. No one is going to find out about that. We will keep this quiet for now. And in a few weeks you will let Dr. Olendski know you are pregnant and that I am the father. We will just say we had a one night stand when you came back, you know both of us happy you were back."

Lissa and Rose looked at me shocked.

"Adrian. I can't ask that off you."

I grabbed her hands in mine and looked her straight into her eyes.

"You are not asking, I am offering. We both know people will believe it. This way the baby will be protected."

She started crying again. But this time she flung herself at me and I held her. After a few minutes I pulled back. I cupped her face in mine.

"Now tell me what happened in Russia."

RPOV

So I told him everything I told Lissa the day before. About finding Baia, about Dimitri's family and funeral, about leaving with Dennis and the others. And finally about Dimitri taking me prisoner and us sleeping together again.

Flashback.

 _We were talking about his family, he had picked up my spirit ring and was playing with it in his hands. The fondness of which he spoke about his family startled me. It was almost like hearing the old Dimitri again._

 _He put the ring on his pinky finger and reached down towards me. He kissed me. It was the softest sweetest kiss he had given me since being Strigoi. When he kissed me before it was forceful and hungry, but this kiss, this kiss was filled with love._

 _Normally he would stop now. He would pull back and drink from me. But this time he kept kissing me. He moved his hands under my shirt and pulled me closer to him. He was lying on top of me now and he was leaving my lips to move his own lips downwards. To my neck to my collarbone. His hands leaving my back to also move down towards my hips. I was wearing one of the new dresses Dimitri had gotten me and his hand moved up the dress and up my thigh._

 _I loved the way his hands felt on my skin, setting it on fire. His hands still rough. I almost wondered if they would stay that way. I don't think Strigoi developed calluses. Those rough hands released me from the constraints of my dress by ripping it off my body. I removed his shirt._

 _His lips find mine again and his hands move towards my back unclasping my bra. The bra was flung across the room. I unbuttoned his jeans and he kicks them off. My hands grip his hair and I hear him groan into my mouth. His hands move down my almost naked body towards the apex of my legs. He brushes his fingers over the still covered skin and I throw my head back and moan. He grips my hip with one hand and the other hand goes towards my hair. He brings my lips, which were dislodges from his a moment earlier, back to his. He removed the last bits of clothing standing between me and him. He hovers over me for a moment. Looking me in the eyes. He was asking a silent question._

 _I uttered the words, that to the day I die I will not regret, no matter how screwed up my life will become because of it._

" _Don't stop."_

 _He didn't. He slipped himself between my folds and I gasped at the sensation. It had been a while since the cabin and I didn't know how much I missed him inside of me until that moment. He started moving in and out of me, setting a vigorous pace. One hand lifted up my leg so he could reach deeper inside of me. I let out a whimper. He smiled against my lips. He switched us around so he was on the bottom and I was on top. We were in sitting position. I was grinding my hips into his, needed the friction. One of his hands reached behind my back and pulled my hair away from my neck. He was sucking and licking and kissing the spot he usually bit._

 _His pace became more frantic as was mine. He placed us back unto the bed and he was now looking at me, one hand desperately holding onto my thigh keeping me in place and the other near my head steadying him on top without letting his full weight crush me. I knew he was getting close, so was I. I could feel the coil tighten in my stomach and my moans became louder._

 _Then I felt the skin on my shoulder break. The pain mixed with the rush of endorphins together with Dimitri releasing himself into me send me over the edge and I screamed. Part of me couldn't help but feel guilty, the best orgasm I ever had was with a Strigoi when he was biting me. I guess I could no longer deny I was a blood whore, I thought sarcastically. It was the one thing that reminded me that Dimitri wasn't the person he used to be. But up until that point it had felt like Dimitri. I had needed him. I had needed the last piece of him that existed in this world. I fell asleep in his arms and I relished the feeling. Knowing it would be the last time._

 _The next morning he was gone from my bed and the ring was on my nightstand._

End Flashback

Adrian took all of it in. I knew he was intrigued about Oksana and the rings effects, but wisely decided to keep those questions for another day.

He was about to open his mouth when there was a knock on the door. I got up and opened the door.

"Package for Rosemarie Hathaway."

I took the package and closed the door again sitting down on the bed. I opened the package and I felt inside of it. I could feel something smooth and metallic in there. I knew what it was before I pulled in out. A stake and not any stake, the stake I used to kill Dimitri.

Along with the stake was a note. I recognized the handwriting immediately.

 _You forgot another lesson: Never turn your back until you know your enemy is dead. Looks like we will have to go over that lesson again the next time I see you- which will be soon._

 _Love D._

My world spun. I was recalling the moment on the bridge over and over again. I hadn't put the stake in far enough. His last minute dodge preventing me from pushing it far enough in. A million things going through my mind. To my surprise the first thing was relief. Although I had failed in my quest to set his soul free, I couldn't help but feel relieved knowing I hadn't killed the love of my life, and the father of my child.

But that did bring us in a bit of trouble. If Dimitri found out about the baby I don't know what he would do. It's ironic. I knew Dimitri would have loved a family of his own, but we both knew that us being together would prevent him from having that. And yet here we are and he couldn't even enjoy it.

"Rose, Rose!" I looked up to see Lissa gently shaking my shoulder. I am guessing it wasn't the first time she called my name.

"Rose, you look pale, are you alright? What is in the note?"

I handed her the note. She gasped before handing it off to Adrian. Both of them trying to take in this new information.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. He's coming here?"

I shook my head.

"He can't cross the wards, but he will keep an eye on me and I will have to leave the wards at some point, and he will be there waiting. He said that we couldn't both exist in this world."

But something occurred to me then and there. Maybe we could. Realization must have shown on my face or in my aura because Adrian seemed to notice my change in demeanor.

"Rose, what's wrong?"

"Do you believe in fairy tales?"

Lissa and Adrian both looked at me as if I was crazy. So I explained what Mark had told me. I knew Dimitri had been different when he was wearing the spirit infused ring, so there must be something to the story.

"Even if that is true, how are we going to find this Robert Doru, you said he is a little off the wagon and you have no idea where he is." Adrian asked.

I looked at both of them a bit guilty. They weren't going to like this bit, especially Lissa.

"His half-brother knows where he is. We just have to ask him."

I was stalling, I know.

"And who is his half-brother?" Lissa asked suspiciously. She knew me so well. She knew I was hiding that part and she wasn't going to like it.

"Victor Dashkov."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

RPOV

I had explained about the note from Abe, that he tried contacting Victor in jail but that it would mean springing him from jail to get the answer. Lissa was ranting, about all the horrible things Victor had done to us and how he deserved to rot in prison from his horrible disease. She kept it up for quite a while; she actually developed a little red blush on her cheeks, absent in most Moroi, from her ranting. That is until she saw my face. It downed on her that this may be the only chance I have at reclaiming my love. It would mean my child had a father; I had my Dimitri back and not all unimportant I didn't have to kill him again.

I didn't think I could go through that again. It had taking everything not to jump in after him in that black river. At this point I rather would die myself then having to watch the light in his eyes go out again. But I couldn't, I had to live for this precious life inside of me. Last time we nearly died trying to kill each other. I had another life to protect now. I couldn't fight him again anytime soon. Even if I won, it might prove too much for the baby. No this really was the only way.

"I told you yesterday, that the next time you go on a crazy adventure, you take me with you. So we will do this together, even if it means breaking into a high security prison and freeing my delusional uncle."

I smiled at her and we hugged. I felt tears coming on again.

"Okay, before you two go all Thelma and Louise on me, I might have another suggestion."

I had almost forgotten about Adrian being in the room. We both looked at him expectantly.

"I go to my aunt asking to see Victor. I tell her the truth. That victor knows the whereabouts of another spirit user and she knows how much it means to me to find others and learn of their skills. She will agree and I will compel Victor to tell us where his brother is. Lissa can even come, seeing as we are both very interested in the possibilities of spirit."

I looked at him a bit dumbfounded. It was perfect. He didn't actually have to lie to his aunt, because we did want to know about Robert's skills, and with the queen's influence and spirit compulsion this would work and we didn't even have to break Victor out of jail. Yes, this was a much better plan.

This time I hugged him and tears streamed down my face again. Damn hormones.

"Meanwhile, you graduate. So you can still be Lissa's guardian when this is over. I mean you can still train right?"

I nodded. I was only three weeks pregnant (counted as five) the baby was still safely hidden behind my pubic bone and my abs. It would be a while before I had to worry about the baby being hurt by practice and fighting. I know my mother kept being a guardian until she was five months pregnant, at that point she started showing. I would guess I had about the same amount of time. Thank God graduation was only two and half months away. I wouldn't even have a baby bump until after.

Adrian was scheduled to visit his aunt in a months' time. So we decided he would ask her then. This gave us some time to start circulating rumors of Adrian and me being together. We didn't have to try real hard.

Adrian was spending more and more time in my room and me in his room. I did like spending time with him. Maybe if things were different I would have given him a shot. When he did spend the night he would sleep in my bed, with me huddled close to him. I felt safe. It didn't give me the sensation of my skin being on fire or my heart beating faster at his mear touch, like it did with Dimitri, but feeling safe and loved was what I needed right now and I was a little surprised that Adrian was the one that could provide that for me.

One night he was already in my room by the time I came back from training. But instead of loving goofy Adrian with a smirk on his face, I was met by an angry Adrian. A very angry Adrian.

And very angry Adrian was holding a gun in his hand. The gun I had hidden in my sock draw.

Adrian's POV

I walked into Rose's room. We had been spending more and more time together. I know it was a non-romantic thing for her, but I took pleasure in knowing she felt safe and content with me. I knew she had trouble sleeping at nights I didn't spend with her and knowing I was the calming factor for her dreams made me happy. Also if I felt her having a nightmare I would try and dreamwalk her to get her out of it.

Rose was still at training but would be done soon. I looked around the room and went exploring. I know sneaking around a girl's room is wrong, but I got excited to open up her panties draw. With a little smile on my face I went in search of my price. Let me see what kind of sexy stuff Rose has in her closet. I found some very revealing dresses and a good amount of sexy lingerie. I pulled open another draw and was disappointed when all I could see was socks. That was until I saw something shiny. Something metal. I pulled it out and saw it was a gun. A gun I had seen a million times. It was a standard issue guardian gun.

Why did Rose have this? How did she come by this gun? A gun wouldn't do much good against a Strigoi, certainly not one as strong as Dimitri, and Rose wouldn't use it against any of her own. Maybe she got it to protect herself and the baby when she couldn't fight anymore. But Rose has always found guns cheating and she wouldn't even have to use it until she was a few more months along. No, the only reason I could think off why she would need a gun were a lot more disturbing. I remembered her aura when she first walked off the plane from Russia, I should have seen it. I should have stayed with her.

Rose had gotten the gun to try and kill herself.

In that moment the door opened and Rose stepped in the room. She was met with my very deep scowl. She looked down at my hands and saw the gun in them. Realization was shown on her face. I had been right. The guilty and startled look told me everything I needed to know.

I walked passed her and closed the door. Nobody needed to hear this conversation.

I looked back at her again.

"Start explaining."

She sat down on the bed, her hands trembling in her lap.

"I made a mistake okay."

"Not okay. Rose you were thinking of killing yourself?" I all but screamed at her. I was very angry.

At my words she got up and the guilty expression of her face was replaced by angry one rivaling my own.

"You don't understand. There was nothing left of me after I thought I killed him. I was empty. I didn't know how to live without him. I couldn't breathe. The only reason I was able to escape him, the only reason I didn't jump off the bridge after him was to save Lissa. But when I came back, Lissa was fine. I would die for Lissa, but I didn't know if I could live for Lissa. When I got off the plane I swiped it from one of the guardians at the gate.

After I told Lissa what happened I went back to my room. I pulled the gun out and sat on my floor. The gun in my hand. I sat there all day. I couldn't pull the trigger, but I couldn't quite put it down either. I didn't want to die, but I don't know how to live in a world where he doesn't exist, Adrian."

By the end she was sobbing. In that moment I knew I never stood a chance with her. No matter if he was alive, dead or something in between, her heart would always belong to him. That didn't change how I felt about her or my actions. I would always be there for Rose in whatever way she would need me. I had hoped that someday she would need me romantically. I even thought I had a chance with her even if Dimitri came back. I knew she needed to try for her child and the thought of killing him again where the main reasons why she wanted to try and restore him. But even if those things are all true, there is one reason and one reason only why she needs to do this.

She simply can't live without him.

I hugged letting her know I understood. It was before she found out that she was pregnant or that she was allowed back into school. I knew when I looked at her aura that she was in a bad place. I should have seen the severity of it. But I guess I wanted to believe she was alright for my own selfish reasons.

That brought me back to another piece of her rant 'the only reason I was able to escape was because of Lissa'.

"Rose, what do you mean the only reason you escaped was because of Lissa?"

Now she looked down guiltily.

"He had been feeding off of me for weeks. I was weak. He wanted me to turn. I think if you hadn't showed up in my dream that day. He would have turned me, and I wouldn't have stopped him."

RPOV

Three more weeks had passed. Adrian was to go to court tomorrow. Although that had the three of us on edge, there was a more pressing concern right now.

I was going to see Dr. Olendski this afternoon. I needed to know if the baby was alright. Adrian could see its aura, but I couldn't help but feel anxious. The first few weeks if its life weren't really all that healthy. I had been fed off of and nearly killed by its father. Oksana had healed me, and I guess that would have healed the baby too, but I couldn't wait for Dr. Olendski to tell me he or she looked fine. Although she probably would think the embryo is well developed for a three week old embryo. That is why Adrian would come along and compel her into thinking the baby is smaller afterwards.

I walked into the cafeteria and saw neither Lissa nor Adrian had made it downstairs yet. But to my utter horror I saw my mother at the table with Alberta. She waved at me signaling she saw me. Damn. So I walked over to my mother.

"Hello Rose, are you feeling well? You look a little pale." Maybe because I haven't eaten yet and although the morning sickness wasn't that bad, I still had to eat in time otherwise I would get nauseous.

"Yeah mum. Just hungry. I'll just grab something to eat."

After I had piled my breakfast on my plate I walked back to her.

"So, I hear Alberta has been training you. How is that going? You are lucky she was willing to train you."

"I know, I am lucky. And I don't know how things are going, for a full evaluation you might want to ask her."

She scowled at me. But before either of us could go into a frenzy Alberta answered.

"Rose has been doing well. I actually think her time in Russia helped her. I heard she had taken down many Strigoi while she was there. They are still trying to come up with a number so she can be marked accordingly, but I hear it is in the double digits. She is behind in some of her academic classes, but all she has to do is pass those. The marks on her combat training classes and on her final trial will determine her future and I know she will do just fine in those."

Crisis averted. Alberta made it clear she didn't want to continue in this line of conversation. So I changes the topic.

"So mother, why are you here?"

"Can't I visit my daughter? I thought we had agreed we would both try harder from now on. This is me trying."

Although she said those words to me as if I was an idiot, I did appreciate the words.

"Right, mum, I am sorry. It is nice you are here."

"I know you have to go to class soon, but maybe we can have dinner tonight? And maybe invite Lissa and Lord Ivashkov, I hear you have been hanging out with him a lot lately."

And there it was. The reason she was here. She was worried I was hanging out with Adrian a little too much. Oh was she in for a surprise.

I finished my breakfast and went to class. Although I couldn't really concentrate because Dr. Olendski's appointment was only hours away.

I walked into the clinic and I asked for Dr. Olendski

"So Rose, what can I do for you?"

"I took a pregnancy test this morning and it was positive. I need to you confirm it and check if the baby is OK."

She looked at me shocked. It took her a moment to compose.

"Okay, I'll get the ultrasound. Do you know how far along you are?"

"About three weeks, it happened right after I got back."

She looked at me calculative.

"Lord Ivashkov?" She asked

I nodded.

"Okay I'll be right back."

I knew people would believe our cover story, but I was surprised at her reaction. I know I have been close to Adrian lately, but was it so blatantly obvious? Well I suppose this is better than the alternative.

I saw the window open and a not so stealthy Adrian stumbled through the window. He hit the ground with a thud. I smiled at that. I guess breaking and entering were more my forte.

Adrian would be here to compel after she had looked at the ultrasound.

Dr Oldenski came back and was surprised to see Adrian standing there. He immediately compelled her to forget he is there.

"Okay, let's see if you are really pregnant and what the baby looks like."

She placed the ultrasound wand on my stomach and immediately the room is filled with a beautiful heartbeat.

"That is odd. Usually you don't hear the heartbeat until 7-8 weeks gestation. You are 5 weeks by your own count."

"Actually Dr. Olendski, Rose is 5 weeks pregnant and there is nothing on the monitor that you find strange."

I was glad Adrian was here. Dr. Oldenski moved the wand and I could hear a shift in the baby's heartbeat. That didn't sound good. It sounded like an echo.

"oh my." But she stopped there.

"what. You can't just say that. Is the baby ok."

Oh God what if it was affected by the events in Russia, I mean something like that can't be good for a baby so early in the development. Or what if the baby looked more Strigoi. What is she saw fangs and red eyes. I had to remind myself that you can't see colors on an ultrasound and that so early in the development the baby doesn't even have eyes. But my irrational protective brain didn't seem to understand that, all it heard was 'oh my'.

"oh they are fine, Rose, It is just rare to find twins. But I guess you don't do things half backed do you?"

Twins, did she say twins?

Oh my God. One part of me was happy. I mean this pregnancy was the only chance me and Dimitri had to conceive so having two kids was amazing. But taking care of one baby was a lot of work but taking care of two? I looked at Adrian a bit panicked, but he was just staring at the screen smiling. I didn't know until this point how he felt. I mean I knew he wanted to help me and that is why he claimed the twins, but now I understood that he also did this for them. He already loved them. I couldn't help but smile as well.

"I'll print out some pictures. And I'll proscribe some prenatal vitamins. But Rose, I'd like to inform headmistress Kirova and Alberta of this. You don't have to do anything special about training just yet, but they have to take some things into consideration."

"No you don't. I am eighteen. I make the decisions. I'll tell Alberta seeing as she is training me, but otherwise this stays under wraps as long as it can."

"Alright. Just don't push yourself to hard in training."

I nodded and started to pull down my shirt again. She handed me the pictures. It really wasn't more than two peanuts, they kind of reminded me of tadpoles. God that was a horrible thing to think about your own children. But you could clearly see the heartbeat on the monitor, and that is all that matter even if they did come out looking like frogs. I smiled and Adrian looked at me funny. Too bad he can't read my mind; we could have had a laugh about that one.

Dinner.

I was dreading dinner.

When I walked into the cafeteria I saw my mother sitting there already, no Lissa or Adrian in sight.

I took one look at her and I saw she knew. How the hell did that happen so fast. I was going to tell her at dinner. She stood up and walked over to me with a storm on her face.

"In your room now"

She stormed passed me and right at that time Adrian walked in.

"You come too."

My mother left no room for argument and a bewildered Adrian and I followed my mother to my room.

"Pregnant, Rose, Pregnant, how could you be so stupid? And you, you had to take her future away from her. What, a condom too good for Lord Ivashkov?"

Adrian looked visibly scared. I on the other hand was furious. How had she found out so soon? I had the appointment with Dr. Olendski two hours ago.

"Mom, how did you know? And stop yelling at Adrian."

"I saw you fill out prenatal vitamins at the clinic. And I will yell at him all I want."

Poor Adrian caught in the middle of this. I knew my mother's wrath would be something to consider.

I looked at poor Adrian. I had debated if I should tell my mother the truth. We were just starting to get along again and I didn't want to lie to her. Also it would protect Adrian from a horrible horrible death. Adrian looked back at me, seemingly understanding my turmoil.

"It's your decision." He said

"You damn right it is her decision. Rose if you want to get rid of the baby, I'll support you."

I spun my head so fast towards my mother she visibly recoiled back.

"How about, if you want to take care of the babies, because yeah I am heaving twins, I'll support you. I would never get rid of them. They are my children and my responsibly. It is the last piece of him I have in this world. A miracle we created together, and I would never let that go."

The last part I screamed at her with tears running down my face. I stormed out of my room. I could hear Adrian calling after me. I left him and a bewildered mother behind.

I ran towards to cabin. And I collapsed down by the pond, falling to my knees. I held my stomach as if trying to cradle the babes growing inside of me. I missed their father so much. Today had made it real. I didn't know if I could do this without him. What if this fairy tale didn't have a happy ending? I had stood with a gun to my head before, but I knew I needed to live even if I would never get Dimitri back. I needed to life for them. I just didn't know how. All my hope was vested in a crazy man who happened to be the half-brother of another crazy man who kidnapped Lissa and convinced his own daughter to turn.

Something occurred to me then. Natalie, if Robert really did restore a Strigoi then Victor probably knew about it. I assumed that is how he knows so much about Spirit in the first place. Maybe he convinced Natalie to turn knowing it wasn't to be permanent. He would have escaped with her and have his brother turn her back. The things Victor did were despicable but what I couldn't believe is that he would sacrifice his own daughter like that. But he didn't. And if Victor believed he could restore a Strigoi then there was hope all of this was true, that I could truly het him back.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't hear my mother approaching.

She sat down next to me.

"Rose, tell me what happened."

So I did. I told her everything. About Dimitri and I here at the academy, and about Russia. You would think after telling the story twice now, this being the third time I could keep my emotions in check. But I still cried towards the end. I buried my face into my mother's neck and to my surprise she hugged me. She cooed me and shushed me and for the first time in my life my mother comforted me instead of yelling at me for being so stupid.

"I had my suspicions about your feelings towards Dimitri after the caves, but I had no idea they ran this deep or that they were reciprocated."

I nodded. I guess a lot of people figured out my feelings for Dimitri at the caves.

"You can still graduate, thank God, but what are you going to do afterwards?"

"I don't know. I was supposed to be Lissa's guardian, but I doubt after leaving the academy I'll be rewarded with her as my charge. Adrian had half the mind the ask me to be his guardian and formally request me. But I think the queen will like that even less. Adrian has offered to bring us to court and support us. I don't want that. I want to be a guardian. I want to be Lissa's guardian. But I also want to be there for the twins. Right now I just don't know how I am going to do both?"

My mother hugged me and pulled me back grabbing my shoulders and looking at me.

"Rose, My charge is at court now and I'll be there to help. I also think we should contact your father. Now that you're an adult he wants to be involved in your life, the way he couldn't when you were a child. He can come to court and support you. You don't have to rely on Lord Ivashkov. I am also sure your father can convince Hans to let you have a general position at court. It is not glamorous, but it will mean you are still a guardian."

I am sure Zmey can accomplice anything he wants. Tough, if you are his enemy, handy if you are his daughter. But could I resign myself to a lifetime of paperwork and walking patrols? If it meant I could be part of my children's life's and stay a guardian and stay close to Lissa. I would. But I was hoping I would be joined with one more person at court. Dimitri.

* * *

 **So if anybody is unfamiliar with how you count a pregnancy its 40 weeks of which you are pregnant only 38 weeks. They start counting from your first day of your last menstuation because it is hard to pinpoint the exact day of conception.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Adrian's POV

I was standing outside my aunt's office. I had left this morning from the academy. I was a little nervous leaving Rose but her mother was with her now. She had apologized for yelling at me and commended me for stepping up. I knew Janine Hathaway didn't like me or my reputation but her apology had been sincere.

Everybody thought I wanted to help Rose, and although that is true I wanted to help the twins even more. I felt a connection with the twins. I wasn't ready to be their father, even if biologically I pretended to be. I would be more like the fun uncle. Rose and I had talked about it. If people asked me if I was going to marry her and be a father to my children, specifically if my family would ask, I would tell them that Rose and I had a one night stand and that I do want to be part of the twins lives just not as their father, Rose would raise them on their own, just like most Dhampir mothers. This way there would be room for Dimitri, if we ever could get him back.

It was strange, here I was desperately trying to reunite the girl I love with another man. But I knew this way was better. The twins needed their father. Their real father. And Rose needed him too.

So I stepped into my aunt's office trying to get access to a high security prison on our monthly tea time.

"Ah Adrian. You made it."

"Yes aunty, you look as radiant as ever." I over dramatically kissed her hand and bowed down. She had to laugh at that.

Out of all my family I was closest to my aunt. I know people saw her as a hard monarch, but she had to be in order to keep all those prissy royals in line. With me she was different. She let me go my own way instead of my dad, who wanted to control my every move. He was going to be furious when he found out I got a Dhampir pregnant. Well sort of.

"So, Adrian. What's new?"

The girl I had a crush on came back pregnant with twins sired by a Strigoi and said Strigoi we are trying to save by finding a crazy spirit user. Therefore I need your help getting into a maximum security prison. Oh and Yeah I claimed her twins as my own so no one will perform experiments on them.

"Rose got back from Russia."

"I heard. I think they were far too lenient on her. She should have never been allowed back into that school. I don't know how she did."

"Oh come on aunty, give Rose a break, she had her reasons for leaving and she is one of the best. If anything her time in Russia proved that. I heard she took down many Strigoi."

All I could hear from her was a humph.

"Actually Rose is the reason I am here."

She looked up at me for that one.

"Rose met a spirit user in Russia, and although me and Lissa will see her eventually she said she learned a lot from a spirit user here in Amerika. I would like to find that spirit user."

"and you need my help finding him?"

"Yeah, his name is Robert Doru and he is…"

"Victor Dashkovs brother." She finished for me.

"Yeah, you know of him?"

"Of course I know him, I make it my business to know all the royals dirty little secrets. So what do you need me for? Nobody has heard of Robert in years, they say he went crazy."

"Nobody except Victor." I raised my eyes brows, trying to make her come to her own conclusion about why I asked her. A moment later I saw she understood.

"Adrian, you can't be serious, you want to go to Tarasov and ask him?"

I nodded.

"Victor doesn't do anybody any favors; he won't tell you where his brother is."

"not willingly, no."

"Adrian, you can't go in there and compel a prisoner in front of so many guards, compelling is illegal."

"Oh please, aunty, you know how important this is for me and for Lissa. There are so few spirit users out there. When I found Lissa I was exstatic, but Lissa and I can only learn so much from each other, we are still young and trying to figure this thing out. But Robert already did all that, according to the Russian spirit user, he knows his stuff. Please aunty."

I gave her my best puppy dog eyes. That always worked on her. I meant every word. I wanted to meet this Robert not only to help Rose, but to have a better understanding about spirit. If it was true that he could restore a Strigoi, that would be amazing. There seemed to be no limit to what Spirit could do and I wanted to know everything I could.

"Oh alright, but I want you escorted all the way, my nephew isn't going to go into a maximum security prison without a buck load of protection."

I smiled and kissed my aunty on the cheek.

"Thank you."

After that we went back to more pleasant conversation.

The next day I was on a plane towards Alaska, followed by a dozen guardians. I always hated having to rely on guardians. I never accepted any guardians even if I was allowed two of my own. I just don't like anybody up in my business so much.

I had dreamwalked Rose last night telling her I was on my way towards Tarasov. She was visibly relieved. Every step we made into Robert Doru's direction was one step closer to Dimitri. And not a moment too soon. She had received another letter from Dimitri. She had been getting them a lot lately. He would wright 'love' letters, but they always sounded like a death threat, well I suppose they were. I was getting more and more anxious. At least he didn't mention anything about the twins. That meant he didn't have spies that close, good.

We landed at an airstrip close to the prison and I was escorted to cars waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs.

We drove up to the prison. We were let through the gate. It looked exactly like you would expect of a maximum security prison. Dark and dingy. I guess crime was the great equalizer. Here Dhampir blood whores and royal Moroi were treated the same.

I was escorted inside towards a small room. I was to wait for Victor there.

He was brought in in shackles. He looked tired. A result of the disease, I guess it had caught up with him again after Lissa had healed him. He was placed opposite me at the table.

"Do you know who I am?"

A creepy smile came across his face. I hated the man already. I had never crossed paths with him at court but his reputation precedes him.

"Yes, beloved nephew of our great queen Tatiana."

The distain for my aunt was evident in his voice.

"Good. Do you know what I am?"

He looked at me confused for a moment. He studies me and I saw realization across his face.

"No, this is rich. The partying drunk bestowed with so much power. The world has a cruel sense of humor."

Well he wouldn't be the first to think I was completely useless. Besides spirit went a long way into making me a partying drunk. Well at least the drunk part.

"Do you know why I am here?"

"You have probably met Vasilisa, and they told you I know a lot about spirit, so you have come seeking guidance from an old man."

His laugh was cruel. He found this amusing.

"No, I don't want your guidance; I want that of your brother."

His laugh turned into an angry glare, his aura was tick with surprise even if his face did not reflect the same sentiment.

This time I smiled at him. He didn't think anyone would know about the talents of his brother.

"I want his whereabouts. I would like you to give them of your own free will, but we both know I don't require that to get what I want."

If possible his glare got even angrier. Until he realized something. The cruel smile returned.

"My my, she got you wrapped around her little finger doesn't she. And she is moving up the chain. I suppose with guardian Belikov's unfortunate demise she needed a new thing to play with."

How did he know about Rose? And then it hit me. Abe Mazur. He had informed about Robert's whereabouts before for Rose, but Victor refused.

"Just tell me where he is, or have it stripped from your skull, and after all I am just a partying drunk and not very skilled, I imagine it will hurt."

He seemed to be contemplating this. He knew the horrors I could do to him should he refuse. I saw resignation.

"All right. He is in Las Vegas, I don't know how much use he will be though, he lost his mind years ago."

I nodded and wrote down the address Victor gave me. I stood up and walked away. But before I exited the room Victor spoke again.

"It is true you know. He did do it once. And when she finds him she will have everything she needs to bring him back, leaving you in the dust. Or you could simply tell her I didn't know anything and let their love die, just like he did."

I was tempted to turn around and yell at him. But I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. I might even have considered it for the briefest moment if I hadn't seen the gun or if the twins weren't involved. I should be devastated but I wasn't. Victor said it was true. Robert really did bring back a Strigoi. This meant this wasn't a wild goose chase. It did mean hope for me and Rose was gone, but I would morn the possibilities between us later. For now I just left the room with a different kind of hope.

* * *

 **Yeah bad ass Adrian**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

RPOV

To say I was anxious was an understatement. I had to remind myself all this stress wasn't good for the babies. Adrian was due back from Alaska this afternoon. He hadn't contacted us to say if he succeeded or not.

After class I waited in front of his room. I must have waited for more than an hour before he showed up. He looked tired. He took a look at me and a small smile was at his lips. If it was a smile of success or pity I could not decipher.

"Come on little Dhampir, let's talk inside."

I followed him. I sat on his bed and he was still standing.

"Okay the bad news is, Victor seems to be a lot smarter than we thought. Once I told him we were trying to find his brother, he immediately knew I was asking for you and not myself."

I held my breath. Victor could be a vindictive person. If he knew I was benefiting from this information he will try very hard not to give it to me. After all I am partly responsible for putting him in jail.

"But he did tell me where to find Robert, after I threatened to split his skull open if he didn't tell me."

I was ecstatic, we were one step closer to getting Dimitri back. For the first time since Mark had told me about Robert I actually thought we could do this.

"Rose, he also knew why we wanted to talk to Robert. He knows Robert restored a Strigoi once. Meaning this isn't all a fairy tale. This could actually be true."

I could not hide the biggest smile on my face. This was going to work. I placed my hand on my stomach. This was important for them too. I hugged Adrian and I stayed in his embrace. But after a moment or two he pulled back. He sat down on the bed and I sat next to him. He signed, something lying heavy on his heart.

"Rose, he told me that I shouldn't tell you, so you don't know how to bring Dimitri back, and I am ashamed to admit it, but for a moment I thought about it. I know that once you have him back, there will be no question of who you choose. I want you to be happy, but I had hoped you could be happy with me. I am sorry"

"Adrian, I…"

I really didn't know what to say. I knew he cared for me. But I didn't know he loved me this much.

"Why did you tell me? You could have kept it for yourself."

He sighed again. He looked at me and he cupped my cheek.

"Because I believe the twins deserve their real father, or that this is the best way of making sure Dimitri isn't a threat to you anymore. But I also know that dead or alive your heart belongs to him. I am not the one you went to Russia for. I am not the one you nearly tried to kill yourself for. I will always be there for you Rose. You are my friend, but to you that is all I will ever be. So what kind of man would I be if I denied the women I love the one chance of happiness. I love you enough to let you go. I just needed a little time to understand that. I will find someone who will love me as much as you love Dimitri."

Wow. I didn't know Adrian could be this serious. But I was glad. He seemed to understand something I figured out a while ago. Even if he did love me, he didn't understand me like Dimitri did. And I didn't understand him like I did Dimitri. It was the fact that Dimitri and I are such a like and balance each other out that created the strong bond between us. That was lacking in Adrian and I. I knew that there was a girl out there for him that did that for him. And when he would find her, he would know the difference. I can only imagine what kind of girl that would be. She would be something special. Well I guess he can't get any more controversial then a runaway lowborn Dhampir, can he?

I hugged him again and we fell together on the bed. I had been sleeping with Adrian a lot lately. I was wondering now if that was a mistake. If it made it that much harder for him. It was selfish of me to cling to him like this, just because I didn't want to be alone. I was about to get up and leave when he tightened his grip on me.

"Stay, little Dhampir. Just because I need to get over you, doesn't mean I can't do that with you still here. "

I smiled and relaxed again in his arms.

"Besides, when we do get Dimitri back, I can totally torture him with this. I had his women in my bed for quite a while."

I looked at him and he was wiggling his eyebrows. There he was. The Adrian I knew. I giggled and playfully slapped him on his chest.

"Please don't. He will have a hard enough time as it is, knowing the world thinks you're the father of his children."

I saw him think about that. Although we all knew it was in the twins best interest to be ordinary Dhampirs sired by a Dhampir mother and a Moroi father, and I would imagine Dimitri sharing that sentiment, we hadn't considered how he would react to that particular piece of information. I knew Dimitri was jealous of Adrian before he was turned. I don't think this would make it any better. Funny, seeing as Adrian was mostly jealous of Dimitri.

"So where is Robert anyway?"

"Well the Gods have smiled upon us this day. Because Robert is in the one city where I can go to and nobody will think twice about it. I mean where else would I get more booze and women to slake my lust then Las Vegas."

Las Vegas. Robert was in Las Vegas. Adrian was right. We could easily device a ruze about going to Las Vegas. Lissa, I and Adrian celebrating graduating, for me having one more crazy weekend before becoming a full fledge guardian. We would have to wait until graduation though, but that was only five weeks away.

Four and half weeks, 5 love/threat letters and a whole lot training sessions with Alberta later, I was in my final training session with Alberta before the final exam tomorrow.

The last few weeks I had been slightly more relaxed. We were getting somewhere. Dimitri couldn't get to me on campus no matter how much he might want to or wrote about it in his letters. We were planning the Vegas trip for after graduation. There was a Moroi owned hotel in Las Vegas, the witching hour, and it was heavily protected. We would be staying there and would find Robert Doru from there.

"Good Rose, let's call it a day. You don't want to exert yourself before tomorrow."

I nodded at Alberta and grabbed my water bottle. Alberta walked up to me.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine tomorrow, just protect yourself from direct impact on your stomach. Although I don't think they will be hurt too much. They are strong just like their parents."

Parents, as in plural?

"I know I can take a punch, but Adrian is a big wuss, I don't hope they get any of his genes."

Alberta looked straight at me.

"Rose, we both know they aren't in danger of inheriting anything from Adrian."

I gawked at her. All this time. Two months and she didn't say a word. She knew. I looked at her panicked. If she knew how many more people knew? I was starting to hyperventilate.

"Rose calm down. Nobody else knows and they will never hear it from me. I understand why Adrian claimed the twins, if someone found out the twins were conceived by two Dhampirs they would have a field day with that. But I can't believe you two would be together before graduation. I guess you should be grateful for showing so little for almost five months pregnant with twins."

Five months. She thought I was pregnant for five months. But I was three and half months. She thought I got pregnant from Dimitri here at the academy, when he was alive. Probably thinking me being shadow-kissed had something to do with it. And although it was closer to the truth than any other theory she might have had, and we did sleep together the night before he died, she was wrong. Would I correct her?

"Alberta, Yes Dimitri is their father, but it didn't happen here at the academy. It happened in Russia almost four months ago."

She was looking at me confused. Then she was looking at me shocked. Then there was something else on her face I couldn't quite describe.

"Well then, I guess they are even in less danger of getting hurt tomorrow, aren't they."

She smiled at me. No judgement, no lectures, no curiosity of the how, why, what. She just accepted the fact for what is was. I smiled back and hugged her. I needed her to know I was grateful for everything she had done for me, not only the last couple of months but my entire life. And here she was protecting me again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

RPOV

The next morning I received another letter from Dimitri.

 _My dearest Rose,_

 _One of the few downsides to being awakened is that we no longer require sleep; therefore we also no longer dream. It's a shame, because if I could dream, I know I'd dream about you. I'd dream about the way you smell and how your dark hair feels like silk between my fingers. I'd dream about the smoothness of your skin and the fierceness of your lips when we kiss._

 _Without dreams, I have to be content with my own imagination-which is almost as good. I can picture all of those things perfectly, as well as how it'll be when I take your life from this world. It's something I regret having to do, but you've made my choice inevitable. Your refusal to join me in eternal life and love leaves no other course of action, and I can't allow someone as dangerous as you to live. Besides, even if I forced your awakening, you now have so many enemies among the Strigoi that one of them would kill you. If you must die, it'll be by my hand. No one else's._

 _Nonetheless, I wish you well today as you take your trials-not that you need any luck. If they're actually making you take them, it's a waste of everyone's time. You're the best in that group, and by this evening you'll wear your promise mark. Of course, that means you'll be all that much more of a challenge when we meet again-which I'll definitely enjoy._

 _And we will be meeting again. With graduation, you'll be turned out of the Academy, and once you're outside the wards, I'll find you. There is no place in this world you can hide from me. I'm watching._

 _Love,_

 _Dimitri_

I don´t know to be happy or petrified because Dimitri had so much faith in me. I know after graduation he will be coming after me. I just hope I am able to get to Robert in time and restore Dimitri before he comes to kill me.

Two hours later I was in the pit together with the other students. I was one of the last students to take the test. Alberta had other things to attend to so it was just me. Everyone else had their mentors (if they had any) with them, telling them inspirational words. I was missing Dimitri terribly at the moment. But I found it kind of ironic. This was supposed to be one of the most important moments of my life. I was supposed to be nervous. But for me this was just a thing to get through so I could go to Vegas.

I sighed at sat on the bench, patiently waiting for my turn.

"Rose, Don't be nervous, I'll know you will do just fine."

I turned around and saw my mother standing there. She hugged me.

"Just go out there and show them what Hathaways can do, so there is no mistaking who is the best."

I smiled at her and gave her a Rose Hathaway sassy thumbs up. They called my name and I entered the field.

The test was over in about an hour. Mine seemed longer then everyone else's. But I hadn't been paying much attention to their tests.

Eddie walked up to me.

"Hey Rose, you did great. Everyone was cheering at the end."

We compared notes and I found out then they did give me a different trial from everyone else. I guess the kind of had to. I did have a lot more experience than most in dealing with Strigoi.

"Well little girl, you certainly know how to please a crowd, that was spectacular, but I would expect nothing else from my daughter."

I heard a 'Hey' coming from my mother. I know it was weird. My absentee mobster father was here at my final exam and my graduation. I was still getting used to the whole thing. But I must admit, he was actually being helpful. Abe was the one who was planning most of the Vegas trip. My mother had told him it was necessary but we had not informed him yet about why. He didn't even know I was pregnant yet. Which was a good thing. He had been sitting next to Adrian during my trial. As far as the school knew, Adrian and I were kind of dating. My father had gotten wind of that and by the very pale look on Adrian's face, my father had wanted to 'talk' to Adrian. I could only imagine what he would do if he found out I was pregnant. He would kill Adrian, and then after he found out Dimitri was the father, he would kill Dimitri. A bit of a shame too, after we put in so much effort to get him back. No as far as Abe was concerned we wanted a nice last weekend of fun before going to court.

The next few hours flew by. Abe had organized a party for me and Lissa and I was actually having fun. Forgetting for a single moment how screwed up my life was and how important the next few days were going to be.

"You look absolutely smashing. Even with the bandage on your neck. And that dress looks amazing on you."

I smiled back at Adrian. I had picked a slightly less revealing dress then I would usually wear. Although my baby bump was still small and could easily be hidden behind loose fitting clothes, my normal dress code would leave little to the imagination. But nobody seemed to notice my change in clothing style.

I heard Abe clear his throat and Adrian immediately stepped back a little. Wuss.

"Yes, I must concur. My daughter looks absolutely stunning, radiant even."

He kissed my cheek and congratulated me on my trial. I had been awarded the highest points of my class. Dimitri would have been proud. I had to remind myself that he will be proud once we get him back.

"Now don't party to hard, or you won't have anything left when we go to Las Vegas. That is why we are going isn't it. To party?"

He had an intense look in his eyes. He smelled trouble. I knew better then to lie to Abe Mazur so I simply smiled a big smile at him.

The next morning we boarded Abe's privet jet. Really I should have known my father earlier. Also if this whole guardian thing doesn't work out, I could get in the 'family business' and make a lot of money. Although something tells me I don't have the heart for the 'family business'.

We got settled on the plane and when the doors closed my father sat next to me.

"okay, now that we are away from prying eyes, why are we really going to Las Vegas."

I looked at him confused. How had he figured it out?

"Oh Rosemarie, for all your shenanigans, this just doesn't sound like you. Besides one normally doesn't bring their mother with them on a party trip."

I sighed and resigned myself to telling my father the truth. I was just wondering how much of the truth I would share.

"Okay, Robert Doru is in Las Vegas. We are going to see him and see if Marks fairy tale is actually real."

"You are trying to get him back aren't you?"

I didn't look at him but I nodded.

"I just have to try."

"and Adrian, did I threaten the wrong boy?"

I guess the whole truth it is.

"Adrian and I are pretending to be together, because… I am pregnant, and we need people to believe they are Adrian's. If people found out who their real father is and what he was when they were conceived they wouldn't be safe."

"They? What he was?"

I nodded at both questions. My mother had joined us in an opposite chair and I saw my dad look at her as if to confirm his thoughts. She just nodded and he looked back at me. I couldn't look at him. Although I hadn't known him for most of my life, I still didn't want to see the look of disappointment on his face.

But instead he pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry, little girl, as long as I am alive my grandchildren will not be harmed, no matter their unlikely conception."

Something crossed his face. "He didn't force you did he?"

I shook my head and told him about the spirit ring. It was how I was wondering about the effects of spirit on a Strigoi in the first place. He seemed to take all of this in.

"When you do find a way to bring him back, how are you going to find him?"

"I don't have to find him. He will find me."

The rest of the trip was silent. I saw him contemplating this over and over in his head. Making contingency plans and talking to his own guardians. I suppose I didn't expect anything less from Abe Mazur.

* * *

 **Next stop Viva-Las Vegas.**

 **I am also still uploading chapters for my other story Soul Bound. If you want you can check it out.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

RPOV

Las Vegas. At any other time I would actually be here to party, but not now. We were going to the witching hour in SUV's. We had gathered quite the entourage. Me, Lissa and Adrian, my mom, Abe and his guardians. We would get settled in first and tomorrow we would try and find Robert. There was an address and a phone number. I didn't think giving him a heads up would be a good idea so we would go there tomorrow and confront him directly. His house was on the outskirts of town, in a residential area.

But for now we would go to the rooms and get some rest.

"Rose, you can lie down if you want. We will take care of everything. Do you need to eat something, drink something?"

There was something adorably annoying about Abe fussing over his pregnant daughter. Although I could do with a good night sleep I didn't like him being so concerned about me. One I was not an invalid. Two, I was almost four months pregnant. I barely showed and my morning sickness had disappeared completely.

"I am fine, old man. Don't get a heart attack."

I sat down and Adrian sat down next to me. He studied me for a moment. I knew what he was doing checking my aura to see if I really was alright. I glared at him. He backed off a bit.

Everyone settled in and I decided to take advantage of the huge Jacuzzi in the bathroom. The warm water felt nice on my skin and the jets were losing my sore muscles. I took this moment to relax, the next couple of days would be very trying. Either I would find a way to bring the love of my life back or I would lose him forever. But right now it could go either way, I was enjoying the blissful ignorance.

Adrian came in half way and handed me something to eat and drink. Luckily I was covered with foam from my bubble bath.

"Enjoying the bath, little Damphir?"

"uhu, you know in a little while you won't be able to call me little Dhampir anymore. I will be a big Dhampir, with a huge belly. If their father is any indication, they are going to be big."

I groaned at the thought. How big were babies when they came out?

"You know, they don't start out that way. It takes some time before they are that big."

He smiled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"You sure you are okay? You do look tired. Your aura is a little… weird."

"I am fine. It was just a long day. The bath is doing wonders"

"I'll leave you to it then. Tomorrow is another big day."

I was tired. I had been fine at the trial. Great even. I felt energized and I could easily take on the guardians. I knew I was good. I just didn't realize they were that bad. But afterwards I was drained. But I suppose with all the stress it was natural.

After my bath and my food I fell asleep immediately.

It was late morning when I woke up. Everybody else was having breakfast. I could see Lissa yawning. We switched to a human schedule because that would be safer while we were here. But it would seem Lissa wasn't handling it very well. To be honest neither was I. But then again, waking up had never been my strong suit. I was reminded of all the times I was late for training with Dimitri because I had slept through my alarm. I felt a pang inside my heart. I would always treasure every moment with Dimitri, even the moments we were fighting, but thinking about them still hurt. Because I didn't know if I would ever have moments like that again.

After breakfast we were on our way. It was an hour and a half drive to Roberts. Mostly because of traffic. Argh.

It was just me my mother, Adrian and Lissa. We decided that the fewer people the better. Adrian and Lissa needed to meet Robert because they were spirit users and my mother was there for protection.

It was afternoon by the time we arrived at Roberts. I rang the doorbell and at first nothing happened. I rang again. Someone opened.

"Sorry, sometimes I don't know if the bell is in my head or not."

Okay not a good sign.

He looked us over. He was certainly bewildered. I felt Lissa cringe and I am guessing Adrian had a similar reaction. This was what spirit did to you. It made you crazy.

"Hello Robert. My name is Rose. I have come a long way to talk to you. Do you have some time?"

"Two, two of them. Remarkable. And a shadow girl. My friend was a shadow person, but death took him back. He took me with him. Do you know how it feels to sever the bond. Not good. Never felt it before. Felt it then. Still feel it now. My limb is gone. My friend is gone. But you're still here."

He was babbling. Mark had told me Robert had a bondmate once too, but that he died. Apparently losing your bondmate was not a good experience for the spirit user. That was good to know. I always wondered if Lissa would notice if I died.

"Robert, we need your help with something, something Mark and Oksana told me you can do."

"Oksana, yes, she is a good girl. Smart and kind. You know Oksana?"

"Yes she saved my life. "

"Come on in."

We walked inside and I shouldn't have been shocked but I was. The place was trashed. It looked like one of those hoarder houses. Robert hadn't been sane in a long time.

"Please sit down. Tea anyone?"

I was actually quite thirsty but I wouldn't risk drinking anything in this place. I saw Lissa share my sentiment. We politely declined.

"How did you know where to find me. Oksana doesn't know. I didn't tell her. Did you tell her? Did she tell you then?"

Not sure how that would work though.

"Your brother, Victor told us."

"Victor, yes. Poor Victor. He isn't allowed to write me or visit me anymore. They say he did something bad and needed to be punished, but my brother doesn't do bad things, he is nice."

I saw Lissa was ready to dispute that, but she thought better of it. It wouldn't do us any favors and she couldn't take away the delusion of an old crazy man.

"Oksana tells me that you restored a Strigoi once."

"Yes, Yes, I did, nice girl, she was so lost and I made her better. She is happy now."

I felt my heart leap. It was true. He did know how to restore Strigoi. We could save Dimitri.

"How?" I asked almost frantically.

"the same way you kill them, you stake them."

I was confused. Were these just the ramblings of an old man?

"How do you bring them back instead of killing them?"

He looked at me as if I was the one that was crazy.

"You infuse the stake with spirit of course, shadow girl."

That was it? It was that simple? Instead of the normal four elements infused stake you just have to have a spirit infused stake. That was perfect. I staked him before, I could do it again. Especially if my mother was there to help me.

"So I just stake him?"

"of course not, shadow girl. You can't be the one to do it. You bring only death. But they bring life. It has to be one of them."

He motioned towards Adrian and Lissa.

My heart sank. No this couldn't be true. There was no way that Adrian or Lissa could ever get close enough to stake Dimitri. I wouldn't even let them try. I wasn't going to risk their lives to save Dimitri's. We were so close. But we might as well have to paint the sky purple for all the good it did us.

After that Adrian and Lissa asked him all sorts of questions. Robert asked them about Victor and Lissa tried her best to stay polite and think about the Victor she once knew and not the Victor that had kidnapped her. But I didn't hear any of it. I was dead inside. My last hope of getting Dimitri back was crushed. I cradled my stomach. This was all I had left of him. It would just be the three of us from now on.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts and Adrian and Lissa in their conversation with Robert, we didn't notice the sun had set. That was until I felt nauseous. First I thought it was from the lack of food, or the heat in this place, but when I heard his voice I knew the nausea had a different source.

"Roza, I didn't think you would make it so easy for me."

He was here, in Robert's house. We quickly rose to our feet. I was putting Adrian and Lissa behind me and my mother was standing in front of me. Books were flying at Dimitri's head distracting him for a moment. I directed the three Moroi outside towards the car. I can only imagine the books were Robert's handy work. My mother stayed behind to fight, so did I. I may be pregnant but this was my mess. My mother attacked him and he struggled to get her off. When he finally did and my mother was thrown into a bookcase he sped towards me. I fought him and felt that strange surge again. I kicked him and I was surprised to see how far he landed. I guess it is true what they say, when a mother has to protect her children she can lift a car. But after the adrenaline high came the crash. He pushed me against the wall and I could feel his breath on my skin. He was lowering his fangs towards my neck. I was struggling. I wasn't ready to die yet. I couldn't die yet. I had to save my children. But I couldn't.

Suddenly he lifted his eyes and met mine. I could see shock in them. That shock turned into rage and something else, hurt?, but at that moment my mother had recovered and she hit Dimitri hard. Getting him away from me. We wasted no time and ran outside. There was still a slight sliver of sun on this side of the house and Dimitri couldn't cross it. It was enough to get us in the car. Adrian was already behind the wheel and we took off.

I saw Dimitri in the doorway. His face enraged, he was more determined to kill me. And the next time we meet I would have to kill him too. Somehow.

The ride back to the hotel was quiet. I didn't want to talk to anyone. They all seemed to sense and accept that. We lost Robert when he ran outside his house. Dimitri wasn't after him so I am guessing he made it out alive.

Back at the hotel we packed our bags. We were going back to court. I had to get my assignment. I wasn't looking forward to that. I already knew I wasn't going to get assigned to Lissa, not with my trip to Russia. And I didn't have much time anyway. I would only have a few weeks before I would have to be reassigned to a desk job. But I suppose it could be worse. I was with my friends and that was all that mattered. Although Lissa would spend a lot of time at Leigh she would also have an apartment at court. And Adrian would be there non-stop, although I would have to face the queen.

Adrian had told her about the twins, well the version where he was the father. And although he made it clear this wasn't going to 'ruin' his life and he wouldn't play a major role in their upbringing she was still pissed. No doubt, she hated me.

We were on the jet back to court in an hour. I was mopping. Lissa came and sat next to me.

"Don't worry Rose, we will find a way to stake him." Lissa was willing to try. But I couldn't let her.

"No Liss, it's over. I can't risk your life or that of Adrian's. Even for a well-trained guardian Dimitri is extremely difficult to take down. Let alone an untrained royal Moroi. I am sorry Lissa but I can't let you do that. It's suicide."

She felt disappointed. She wanted to help. She felt helpless knowing how I felt about Dimitri. In some ways she wanted to make up for the things she said before I left the academy to go to Russia. I appreciated it, but there is nothing she could do.

When we arrived at court we went our separate ways. We all got our own apartments in guest housing. Obviously Adrian's and Lissa's apartments were much nicer than my own.

I ran into Christian on the way to my room. I was surprised to see him here. He was opening the door next to me.

"Shouldn't you be upstairs where the fancy Moroi housing is?"

"Outcast, remember."

I nodded. The stigma of what his parents did reach him even in things like this.

"Hey Rose, Just so you know. I have requested you as my guardian. My aunt has been making a ruckus about me having a guardian and I figured they wouldn't mind placing the outcast Dhampir with the outcast Moroi."

He smiled. I smiled back. That was until I remembered that I couldn't be someone's guardian for a while. Christian didn't know I was pregnant. He was out of the loop ever since he and Lissa broke up. But I was determined to mend that. I could feel how she missed him. And if I wasn't going to get a happily ever after at least one of us should.

"Christian, why don't you come in and we can talk." He looked at me funny, but followed me inside anyway.

"You need to know something before I get assigned to you. I am… pregnant."

I let that sink in and I could see his eyes widen with shock.

"Twins, actually."

His eyes grew even bigger.

"So I won't be able to be your guardian for long. I will be too big. And once they are born I won't be able to completely devote myself to my charge and they will probably stick me with a permanent desk job."

I groaned at that. I wasn't looking forward to that, but if that was a way for me to stay here and stay with my friends and children, I would.

He smirked at me.

"Don't worry Rose, I won't have you booted to a desk job. I don't really need a guardian, so we can just hang out. I can even help out with the twins, I like kids. We only have to find a sitter when we go outside the wards, and I doubt that will be much. I just wanted you as my guardian because then you still have a job and my aunt insisted I have one, also this is just one big fuck you towards the establishment, you being a mother makes that even better."

He finished with sparkles in his eyes. He was enjoying this. Employing a runaway pregnant Dhampir was definitely going against protocol and Christian was loving every minute of it.

"So who's the father?"

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to tell Christian the truth. Somewhere, somehow I began to like him. But too many people already knew. Adrian and Lissa, My mom, Alberta and now my dad. Although I did trust Christian more than my absentee father. And if he was going to keep me around as his guardian or whatever after the twins were born, didn't he deserved to know? God knows what they could do. Apparently I took too long in answering.

"Rose, what is it? I know your promiscuous reputation is ill-deserved. Did it happen in Russia? Were you forced?"

"No, No nothing like that. It's just… well you see… their father. Dimitri is their father."

I didn't think Christian's eyes could get any bigger. But they did.

"What? How? What?"

I giggled at that.

"You know that is exactly how Lissa reacted."

I could immediately see his face darken at her name.

"She still loves you, you know, and she misses you terribly."

"Oh no you don't. You can't drop a bomb like that and then change the subject. How can Dimitri be the father?"

I sighed and told my story again. Christian was silent. I told him about Las Vegas too and how we could restore Dimitri.

"But I can't risk their lives. So you see Christian, that is why it's so important to me that you hear Lissa out. I will never hold the man I love again. His children will never know him. I will live the rest of my life with a giant hole in my heart. But the two of you choose to do the same even if you don't have to. I know you still love her and she still loves you, and yet you sit here separate because some conniving bitch got between you two. I am not saying forgive her Christian, just talk to her. You know she will come around every chance she gets once the twins are born."

Christian took everything in. He was replaying my words. I knew he still loved Lissa and I would get those two together even if I had to guilt them into doing it.

"Fine, I'll talk to her. But I make no promises."

That was good enough for me. For now anyway. We ended up talking the entire night, about Russia, and Las Vegas. He was intrigued by the concept. I saw sadness flash in his eyes. No doubt he was thinking about his parents. If there was a way to save Strigoi he might have been able to save his parents. But his mood lightened again when I told him Adrian was pretending to be the father to keep the twins safe. He found the idea of Adrian changing diapers especially hilarious.

The next morning Lissa walked in my room. Christian was still there. We ended up falling asleep after talking so much. I had gotten up after a few hours to pee and had put a blanket over him after which I climbed comfortably in my bed.

I felt shock through the bond and then anger. Oh she was reading this all wrong.

"Liss, nothing is going on. He just fell asleep. I told him everything last night. He wants me to be his guardian."

Lissa was still radiating jealousy. I just rolled my eyes and kicked Christian to wake him up.

"Ohj, firecracker, we have visitors."

He groaned and glared at me for the kick. I didn't kick him that hard. But when he turned around and saw the visitor his demeanor changed. First he was happy. No matter how much he wanted to hide it. He was always happy to see Lissa. Then the scowl came back over his face.

"You promised." I nudged him.

"Now?" he asked a little angry.

"Now."

I picked up some new clothes in I went in the bathroom, giving them some privacy to talk.

When I came back about 15 minutes later I was dressed and Lissa and Christian were sitting down, albeit it be on opposites sides of the coach. At least they were in the same room. Progress.

"So?"

I heard Christian sigh.

"No, were are not back together again. I just need a little time to trust her again. Although I will stop avoiding her. I missed you guys, and it hurt me knowing I wasn't there for any of this because I was angry with Lissa."

I felt disappointment coming from Lissa, but she was determined to get him back. Atta girl.

"oh Rose, I wanted to let you know that you and Christian are invited to join my birthday party. We are going to Leigh for orientation and going out to dinner for my birthday afterwards."

I looked a bit panicked. I didn't want to miss Lissa's birthday but I also didn't want to step outside the wards.

"Don't worry Rose, most of it will be during the day and I doubt Dimitri could get here that fast, and there will be an army of guardians joining us. Also Leigh is a big school with lots of people I don't think he will attack with so many people around."

I didn't know about the last part, but the rest made sense. Lissa's birthday would be in two days. Was that enough time for Dimitri to locate me and come for me? He couldn't exactly go by plane. I decided I wasn't going to let fear run my life. Otherwise I would never leave the house. And I was looking forward to a party. It would be good to take my mind off of things. Too bad I couldn't drink.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

RPOV

Orientation at Leigh. Boring. Christian and I kept staring at each other, snickering as the professor would say something funny or rolling our eyes. Lissa however was beaming. She was enjoying every minute of it. Eddie was dutifully standing guard.

It was just Lissa, me, Christian and Eddie and many guardians and the queens sidekick Priscilla Voda. Adrian wanted to join us but was high jacked by queen bitch. She had insisted on him spending time with her instead of with his 'blood whore'. Although I didn't appreciate the name-calling, there were just so many battles I could fight at once. Eddie was hoping to be Lissa's guardian and had volunteered to go with us. Lissa knew that I had a better shot at being Christian's guardian so she had requested Eddie herself. Hopefully he would get assigned to her. Lissa had another personal guard with her, a girl named Serena. She was nice, but was in no way a replacement for me. I noticed Lissa was trying hard not to like her for my benefit, but she was failing.

Dinner was uneventful. Boring speeches from both princesses and high end food that barely covered half the plate. Moroi may not eat that much, but Dhampirs needed a lot of food. I saw I wasn't the only one. Eddie and the rest of the guardians looked at the plate and were sorely disappointed. But it wasn't half bad. I just wanted more of it. A lot more. I mean I know I still didn't need to increase the amount of feed I ate because I was pregnant, they were still too small, but still I was hungry.

All through dinner I felt anxious. The sun had set by now and I was wondering if everything would be okay. We made it through the day without incidence. There were a few moments where Dimitri could have gotten to us inside if he really wanted to, but there was no sign of him. I tried to relax. In an hour or two we would be safely behind ward.

We made it through dinner and were walking to the cars. I felt relieved. We were almost on our way and we would be safe once we were on the road. We were feet away from the car when I felt it. But I was too late to stop a Strigoi from killing a guardian right before my eyes. I immediately placed Lissa behind me and Eddie and Christian stepped in front of me.

"Christian, get behind me, I am suppose to protect you, remember."

"No way, Rose, you keep Lissa and those little ones safe. We'll take care of the rest. I am not exactly helpless you know."

I knew he was telling the truth. Christian was trained in offensive magic and his fire element certainly came in handy here. Serena joined Eddie and Christian, by now the guardians were in full fight mode and where taking down several Strigoi. I counted ten in total, a big group. But the eleventh Strigoi made my heart stop. Dimitri. He walked straight up to us snapping Priscilla's neck when he moved passed her. Not even looking at her. The other guardians were at a standstill. Barely holding on.

He moved towards Eddie and Christian and they both engaged Dimitri. Serena joined in but was quickly disposed of when Dimitri flung her against a street light. I could hear bones break. She was unconscious. Eddie had his stake out. I couldn't watch this. I knew Eddie was good, but Dimitri was better, but maybe with Christian's help, they could beat him. They were holding their own but they couldn't find an opening. I saw Christian looking back and he was looking at Lissa. They were silently communicating something but I was too stressed to zone in on the bond to find out what.

Suddenly Christian made a circle of fire around Dimitri. Keeping him trapped and was forcing him to the wall of the building nearby. I could see that it took a lot of strength to do this. Eddie was backing up, away from the flames. Dimitri was so focused on Christian and I was so focused on Dimitri, that I didn't see Lissa pick up Serena's stake from her unconscious body and run up to him. Once I knew what was happing I tried to stop her, but I was too late. Luckily so was Dimitri.

She plunched the stake into his chest and with all her might was forcing the stake in deep enough. I could see and feel Lissa's hands being burned.

Then there was a white light and I was flown back a few feet against a nearby car. I fell to the ground and the last thing I saw before I passed out was a whaling Dimitri in Lissa's arms.

I woke up in the infirmary. Adrian was sitting next to me. He immediately placed a hand on my arm to steady me.

"Take it easy there, little Dhampir."

I had a million questions running through my head. Where was Dimitri? Was he okay? What about Lissa and Christian and Eddie? How many guardians were lost? How did we get out? Oh God the twins.

My hand immediately went to my stomach. Adrian seemed to notice my movement.

"Don't worry, the twins were fine. I saw them on the ultrasound earlier. They already look like little tiny persons, even if they are only a few inches big, but they have arms and legs and everything."

I was relieved. I couldn't bear it if something had happened to them.

"Eddie got a little hurt but is okay. Lissa's burns are being treated. I will see if I can do something about that even if my healing isn't as good. Christian is exhausted from using his magic but okay."

"And the rest?"

A grimm look crossed his face.

"Serena is alive so is one other guardian. The other two died."

I couldn't help but feel guilty. Dimitri was there for me. All the other people were just killed because they were in his way. My aura must have shown my guilty feeling.

"No don't little Dhampir, this isn't your fault. Hell it isn't even Dimitri's fault. That is the risk anyone takes when stepping outside the wards."

"How is Dimitri?"

"I don't know, he was taken into custody. They have him locked up in a cell. Nobody knows what to do with him. I know he was catatonic when they brought him in, but his eyes were brown again."

"I need to see him."

I moved to stand up and go see him, but I was pulled back by wired and tubes coming out of me.

"Rose you can't, you have a concussion, you need to stay in bed, besides they are not letting in any visitors. I'll see what more I can find out, but I need you to stay in bed."

He looked at me pleadingly and I obliged. Adrian was cute when he worried. The twins would have been lucky to have him as a father. He would make a good dad. But maybe now he didn't have to be their father. Dimitri could be. I was getting excited. Although the state in which he had been brought in concerned me.

In an hour or two the doctor came and told me I could get up and walk around a bit. So me and my IV were heading down the hall towards Christians room. He was lying in his bed also hooked up to an IV. I could still see some of the feeder's blood on his lips. He was sitting up and playing video games.

"What the hell Christian? I thought I told you and Lissa it was too dangerous. What were you thinking?"

"We had to try, Rose. I knew we could do it. And we did. I saw him Rose, he is a Dhampir again. Even if those bozos here don't want to believe it. They have him locked up you know."

I sighed and sat down on the bed.

"I know. That was a stupid and dangerous thing you two pulled off, and if you ever do anything like that again I will kill the both of you…. Thank you."

I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"you know, you and Lissa made a pretty good team. You knew exactly what the other one was thinking without having to say anything. Sounds like a pretty good match to me."

Christian rolled his eyes.

"Maybe." But he couldn't hide the smile that was creeping on his face.

I went back to my own room and went back to bed. The doctor had said I needed to sleep a lot but would be woken up every few hours by a nurse just to make sure I didn't slip into a coma. Great.

The next morning and three wake-up session later Lissa was sitting on the edge of the bed eating a banana. She had bandages on her lower arms to cover the burns. I looked at her and gave her my angriest glare.

"Never, ever do that again Liss."

"I had to Rose, you two belong together, I had to try. Not just for you and the twins, but for me too. We know so little about spirit and I needed to know if I could do it."

I understood her feelings. I looked inside her and found sheer determination. I couldn't have deterred her from this path. She was stronger and braver then I gave her credit for.

"Do you know how he is?" I asked her hopefully. But something sad came across her face.

"I went to see him. He is still in shock and they are keeping him in a cell, because they don't know what happened to him. That isn't helping things either."

"I need to see him. Can you help me get in? I know that once he sees me, everything will be alright."

The sadness in her face intensified. I could feel pity through the bond.

"Rose, he doesn't want to see you."


	8. Chapter 8

**I know many people don't like the next parts in the book. I didn't either but this story is based on three key scenes. The first scene. The scene between Adrian and Dimitri in this chapter and one scene further down the line. So I kind of had to put it in. Sorry ;) I hope you guyes enjoy none the less.**

* * *

Chapter 8:

RPOV

"What do you mean, he doesn't want to see me. Of course he wants to see me. I know he probably feels bad and he doesn't want to see anybody, but I don't think he meant me."

More pity.

"Rose, he specifically requested not to see you. The guardians aren't letting you through. And I don't think we should puss the issue. He is so fragile right now."

It was like something was stabbing me in the gut. I had been through a lot lately and I always believed that if I could get Dimitri back it would be okay. I had imaged a million scenarios in my head about our reunion. I even imagined his death. This however, was not in the plan.

Tears threatened to leave my eyes, but I wouldn't let them. Hurt turned into determination. I wasn't giving him a choice. He just needed to see me. He just needed to hear my voice and everything would be okay. I needed to believe that. He may have been through a lot but so have I. I was fragile too. I didn't know if I could take much more of this. It was too much. Every time I got close to getting him back, something would get in my why. Well not anymore.

I would find my own way in. And I would force Dimitri to look at me and talk to me. Tough love.

That afternoon I found out the rotational schedule of the guards on patrol in the cells. This afternoon there was one guardian on duty, Mikhail Tanner. I knew that name. But from where? I searched my brain and realized he was Miss Karp's lover. He would understand me. I decided to try and talk to him to see if he would let me talk to Dimitri, instead of forcing my way in.

That afternoon I walked down stairs to the cells and was met with different guardians.

"I am here to talk to Tanner."

They didn't seem to think anything wrong with that and let me trough. I guess they were more concerned with people getting out then people getting in.

I walked up to the main door which led to the cells. Mikhail was standing guard.

"Guardian Tanner, may I have a word?"

He nodded and motioned me forward.

"I need to talk to the prisoner."

"Nobody is allowed in, except to examine him or feed him, nobody except the princess."

"I know, but I need to see him, I need to talk to him. Please."

He looked at me and I saw regret in his eyes. He wanted to give me a chance but he had his orders.

"If Sonya was the one in there, wouldn't you do anything to see her?"

He was shocked. He looked at me and then back at the door, assessing the truth in my words and no doubt imagining us being together.

"I have spent the last four months in hell. I have tried everything to get him back, chasing after some fairy tale. Now that he is back, I need to see him, even if he doesn't want it. I know you understand."

He contemplated my words and I could see sadness coming to them. He missed Sonya. He eventually met my gaze again and opened the door.

"Alright, five minutes."

There were other guardians down there and he motioned them back a little.

"give her five minutes. I'll keep watch with her."

They hesitated but gave in. I walked around the corner and saw Dimitri sitting on the cod, his back turned towards me. His legs tucked under his chin and his arms around them. He did look fragile.

"Dimitri?"

He was startled by my voice. But he didn't look around.

"They weren't supposed to let you in."

"yeah, well you know me, I always find a way."

"of course you did."

Still not looking at me.

"I don't want to see anyone."

I got a little angry at that.

"you wanted to see Lissa." I noticed my voice sounded a bit indignant.

He turned around and I saw just how much damage was done. He was unshaven and already had a shadow of a beard. His hair was messy and the look in his eyes frightened me. I recognized that look. I had seen the same look in the mirror for the past four months. He was broken.

"Lissa saved me!"

Now I did get angry.

"I saved you, Lissa simply executed it. You have no idea the things I risked to get you back. You have no idea how the last four months have been for me." I practically shouted at him.

"And you don't know how they were for me. I just want to forget it all happened. And you being here reminds me of the monster I had become. I don't want anything to do with my time as a Strigoi."

Those words stung more than any physical pain he inflicted on me as a Strigoi. I could understand and accept it was hard for him to face me, after all the things he did to me. It was hard for me to face him for all the things I let him do to me. But he was basically rejecting the twins. They were a product of our time together in Russia and where the only good thing to come out of this mess. He didn't know about the twins, but I wondered if he still felt the same way if he knew the truth. I contemplated telling him now, but decided against it. What if he didn't accept them, what if he did and changed his mind about me. I would always wonder if he did it because of the twins. Dimitri always had a strong sense of duty. I don't want him to come back to me out of obligation.

"Rose, I am not your concern anymore, I don't want you in my life anymore. Go back to your life, go back to Adrian."

I was taken aback by the last comment. Adrian? There wasn't anything going on between me and Adrian. Although many people assumed that, I just never thought Dimitri would be one of those people.

"But I love you."

He looked at me and without hesitation he spoke the words that broke me.

"Love fades, mine has."

All that effort and I still ended up losing Dimitri. I wouldn't cry here though. No, here I would be angry, I could handle anger a lot better than despair.

I turned around and sprinted out the door.

I ran towards the only person that could provide comfort now. I did exactly what Dimitri told me to do. I ran to Adrian.

When he opened the door I broke down in front of him. I cried into his chest. I cried until I could cry no more.

Adrian's POV

What did he do to her? I have seen Rose at the worst of times. For some reason she trusts only me to see her when she is fragile. Rose had been getting better. She somehow was able to endure her pain over losing Dimitri for the twins. She knew she had to. But when I saw her at my door I knew something had happened. She was broken. I hadn't seen her like this. Then again I wasn't there when she held that gun. But now her pain was coming off of her in waves. It was an oppressive palpable thing. It was crushing me a much as it was crushing her.

I left Rose asleep on my bed. She had finally cried herself to sleep. I walked next door to Lissa.

"You have seen him, haven't you?"

"Yes, He isn't himself though. He seems detached from everything. He is traumatized about what happened. I can practically feel his guilt radiating of off him."

"Well, that is just great, because I can feel the pain radiating of off Rose, I think she went to see him and I don't know what he said, but she showed up at my door, broken and crying."

"He didn't want to see Rose, I told her that. I told her that he wasn't ready to see her. He just needs time that is all. He is to fragile right now."

"What he needs is a good kick up his ass. You didn't see her, Lissa. I haven't seen her that bad in a long time."

"I know this is hard on Rose, but he is so lost. He just needs time to get back to who he was. We don't know how he spend his time as a Strigoi. We don't know what kind of effect that had on him."

"Well I am going to ask him. If you ask me, what he needs right now is tough love, and I am more than prepared to give it to him."

I walked out of Lissa's room without even listening to Lissa's protests. I was furious. How could someone that claims to love Rose so much, hurt her. I didn't care if I made it worse. He needed to know the truth. He needed to know how it was for Rose these last four months. I would have given anything for Rose to look at me the way she looks at him, and he is throwing that all away.

I walked in the guardian's building and walked straight to the jail cells. Only the last guardian at the door tried to stop me. It is nice to know that my privileged status not only works with Moroi but with Dhampirs too.

"He isn't allowed any visitors, other than the princess."

Oh he was talking to the wrong guy here. I wanted in and I would get in.

"Really, because I think a girl, about yeh high (I indicated it with my hands) dark brown hair, almond skin, was allowed to see him a few hours ago. Well maybe not allowed but that didn't matter anyway, you let her through, going against orders."

He seemed to understand my implications, and sighed heavily.

"Fine, five minutes."

"That is all I need."

I kept walking downstairs and when I took a look at Dimitri I understood what Lissa meant. I was reading his aura and the only color I could see was brown. She was right, guilt was all he felt right now. But I was determined to change that.

"You idiot, what the hell did you say to her!" I yelled at him. He turned around so fast I thought he might still have Strigoi speed. He was surprised at my presence.

"What happened here is between me and Rose, stay out of it."

"I can't stay out of it. Not when a devastated Rose ends up on my doorstep broken and sobbing. She only stopped because she cried herself to sleep."

I think I heard him murmur something like 'in your bed no doubt' and I saw a flash of jealousy across his aura. Ah something else then guilt, we were getting somewhere.

"So what did you say to her, that made such a strong women break down like that?"

The guilt in his aura intensified but he stayed silent. But I wasn't backing down, I stared him down until I eventually heard him sigh and look away from me.

"I told her to leave me alone, that there wasn't anything here for her anymore. Whatever feelings I had for her are gone."

I gasped. Yup, that would do it. That would make Rose break down.

"Liar."

His eyes returned to me as if challenging me.

"You don't just fall out of love, especially not with Rose, also if your feelings for her are gone, why does your aura light up everything I say her name."

He seemed agitated that I could read him so well. Well tough luck.

"She will never forgive me for what I have done. You don't know the things I have done. I killed so many people, I tortured them, I tortured Rose."

I sighed. Is this what it is about? He feels guilty for Russia.

"You feel guilty because of what you did to her in Russia, she feels guilty for letting you do those things to her, it is one big guilt fest. She knows that it wasn't you, she knows it wasn't your fault. In her eyes there is nothing to forgive."

He seemed angry by that statement.

"But that is the thing. All the other people I have killed, they will haunt me for a long time, but part of me knows that was my nature as a Strigoi, that wasn't me. But Rose, I came after because I love her. It turned into something dark and obsessive, but my feelings towards Rose where the reason I held her in Russia, it was the reason I came after her once she came to the States. My love for her is the reason I hurt her."

Of course. Their love was so God damn epic that even when he was evil without a soul he loved her. Well the Strigoi version of love, but still.

"She is safer if she isn't around me. She will move on with her life and she will be happy again. I am sure you are more than happy to help in that department." Again with the jealousy.

But his statement couldn't be more wrong. I was getting tired. I needed him to understand.

"If I could make her happy, believe me I would be with Rose trying to do just that, instead of kicking some sense into you right now, but I can't. She will always love you."

"She will get over me. It will take some time but eventually.." Stuborn little shit.

"She tried to kill herself." I yelled at him before he could finish his sentence.

His eyes widened a lot.

"The night she came back from Russia, the night she thought she killed the love of her life with her own hands, she swiped a gun from one of the gate guardians and she sat on the bathroom floor with the gun in her hands, thinking about blowing her brains out. Thank god she changed her mind, but it did take her all night to work up the courage to put the gun down. So no, she won't get over you, she can barely survive without you. Don't get me wrong, she will eventually move on because she is strong and she has to, but she will never be happy without you, she will never love anybody as much as she loves you."

He just kept staring at me letting my words sink in.

"And I know you still love her. When you talked about how your love for her was what hurt her you said love not loved."

His eyes widened as if realizing his own mistake.

"But if I was you, I would find a way to take back those words you spoke to her. Man up and tell her how you feel. You don't have to be okay right away. The events of the past four months have left deep scars in both of you, but you need to apologize for those words otherwise she really won't forgive you."

I got up after the guardian was signaling my time was up. I turned around when I was at the door.

"Don't worry though, I will be there to pick up the pieces of the mess you left behind."

And there was that jealous spark again. If he wouldn't listen to reason, I would make him unreasonable. Sometimes anger works better in getting someone back on track then love.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Adrian's POV

I went back to my room and I saw Lissa sitting on the bed, she was stroking Rose's hair while her head was in her lap. Both girls looked up at me when I entered.

"Where did you go?" Rose asked

"Running an errand."

I didn't want her to know I had a conversation with Dimitri. She would be furious, and until my words sank in it didn't do her much good to know.

"I brought donuts."

I could see Rose's eyes lit up a bit. Food was always a strong motivator for her, certainly now that she is pregnant.

After the donuts were devoured Christian walked into the room. I could still feel the awkwardness between him and Lissa, but they were getting better. Good. Any fool could see they still loved each other. You don't need to be able to read aura's for that.

"Hey, Rose, thought you would be here. There was a letter delivered at your door."

He handed her the letter and Rose opened it. Inside was an official paper. I recognized my aunt's seal on the top.

"What is it?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"It is a summon to court. I am to give a statement this afternoon in front of the council."

Why on earth would they want to talk to Rose, is this about the twins, is this about Dimitri?

"Does it say why?"

Rose shook her head. I could tell she was anxious, she was thinking the same thing I was. This was not good. Maybe I could talk to my aunt before seeing what it is about. Although I wondered if it would do much good. I knew one thing though. Whatever reasons my aunt has to summon her, the twins were safe. Tatiana believed the twins were mine and no matter how much she hated their mother, she would never harm her own blood, even if it was Dhampir blood.

I put a hand on Rose's shoulder. She relaxed slightly under my touch. But only slightly. She got up from the bed and I saw just how tired she looked. She had bags under her eyes and she slouched a bit.

That thought plagued me all afternoon when Rose was inside being heard by the council. I was waiting outside. I wasn't allowed in, but I wanted to be there when she got out, so I could help in any way she needed.

After what seemed like forever the council was dismissed and Rose came out.

"So what did they want? Are you okay?" I was checked her over, seeing if this didn't do more damage than she was letting on, but she seemed fine.

"Yeah, I am fine. They wanted to know about my Strigoi kills. In Spokane and in Russia. I don't know why, but they kept asking questions about my kills."

"Huh." Not what I was expecting, but okay. Rose was quite exceptional. Maybe they were deciding if she was still allowed to be a guardian after Russia. Maybe they were deciding if she would be good enough to guard Lissa. I didn't share the last thought with Rose. It would only get her hopes up.

The next morning I woke up when my phone was going crazy. I had all sorts of messages from friends here at court telling me the council had made their big announcement. When I read their statement I nearly fell back down. They weren't really serious where they?

Oh if Rose found out about this.

Rose woke up next to me startled by my phone and my reaction. I had insisted she stay with me yesterday or I with her, it didn't matter, I did know she wasn't supposed to be alone after what Dimitri said to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Get dressed. We need to go to the council meeting. They are having an open session about a big decision."

I was quickly pulling on my pants and Rose was doing the same. She had put some of her clothes here so she wouldn't have to go back to her room all the time. My room was much nicer anyway.

"What decision?" She asked hopeful. I knew what she was hoping. That they would declare Dimitri a Dhampir again and that he would get out of jail. Even if she hated him for what he had said to her, she still didn't want him locked up.

I hated to crush her dreams.

"Rose..." I gently rested a hand on her shoulder. "The council just passed a decree lowering the guardian age to sixteen. Dhampirs will graduate when they're sophomores and then go out for assignments."

"What?" She asked as if she didn't understand what I just told her.

"You know how panicked they've been about protection and not having enough guardians, right?" I sighed. "This was their solution to increasing your numbers."

"But they're too young!" She cried. "How can anyone think sixteen-year-olds are ready to go out and fight?"

"Well, because you testified that they were."

I saw her freeze and come to the realization exactly why she had to testify yesterday and how that testimony was being used. Her mouth dropped open. I gently nudged her arm.

"Come on, they're still wrapping up. They made the announcement in an open session, and some people are... a little upset."

"Yeah, I'll say."

We left for the council meeting and I could tell Rose was upset. A little more than upset. I wondered if brining her to the council was such a great idea. I could feel her anger radiating off of her in ways. She wasn't just upset that they lowered the age. She was upset that they used her to do it.

We entered the council chambers and it was chaos. We found Lissa and Christian and sat down next to them.

I saw Tasha standing in front of a few people trying to make her case. I didn't know who was more upset Rose or Tasha. Tasha had been fighting for Moroi to learn to protect themselves. This was a hard blow to her cause.

"How close was the call?" I asked Lissa.

"six against six." I knew what that meant. My father would have voted yes on the bill and my aunt must have done the same. The royal tiebreaker. Her vote counted twice now that the council was short a member since the Dragomirs didn't hold a seat anymore.

Rose seemed to realize this too. I saw a calculative look on her face and dreaded what would happen next.

My aunt came upon the stage to address the load crowd. Smiling grandly at the assembly, she addressed them in her most imperious voice.

"We'd like to thank everyone for coming today and expressing your... opinions. I know some are still unsure about this decision, but Moroi law has been followed here, laws that have been in place for centuries. We will have another session soon to listen to what you have to say in an orderly fashion. This decision, this verdict, will benefit the Moroi. Our guardians are already so excellent."

She gave a nod toward the ceremonial guardians standing along the room's walls. They wore typically neutral faces, but I could tell by their auras that, like Rose, they probably wanted to punch half the council.

"They are so excellent, in fact, that they train their students to be ready to defend us at an early age. We will all be safer from tragedies like that which recently occurred. And again, we're happy to listen to you register your opinions, although by our own laws, this matter is settled. Further sessions will have to wait until an adequate period of mourning has passed for the unfortunate departed."

I knew my aunt. Her tone left no doubt. This matter was settled and no amount of lobbying would change her or the councils mind. Smart too, using the recent death as a way to silence people. Then, an impertinent voice suddenly broke the room's silence.

Rose's voice.

"Well, I'd kind of like to register my opinion now."

Oh God, not good. Those two together alone was bad but them in public with this kind of issue it only spelt disaster. Which was evident when Rose was dragged out of the room by three guardians while calling her a sanctimonious bitch. Although Tatiana probably didn't hear it over all the ruckus Rose's words had started.

RPOV

She can't be doing this. Sixteen was too young. I walked back to my room after the guardian's had let me go. I knew they felt the same way as I did. Well not completely the same way. They didn't have a hand in this. They didn't have a hand in condemning their friends to death.

Oh God, the twins. They would graduate at sixteen. They would never have a change to live real lives, to be teenagers.

I sat down on a park bench and cried. I condemned my own children.

As always Adrian was by my side when I needed a shoulder to cry on.

"I condemned my own children Adrian."

He looked at me confused.

"My testimony helped them to pass this bill. My children will graduate at sixteen, never having had a normal life."

He understood now and a small warm smile spread across his face.

"Rose. I think your children are the only children that will be ready at sixteen, even without the Strigoi thing mixed in. Their parents are amazing guardians, one of the best and they will be too."

He put his arm around me. And I leaned into him.

We were disturbed when a lot of people were walking past us. They seem to be aggregating at the church. What was going on there?

 _Rose, meet us at the church_

Lissa said through the bond, I guess she was there as well. Adrian and I got up and walked over to the church. Dimitri was sitting on a bench with Lissa next to him. They were testing him.

"This is all a distraction," a familiar voice said in my ear. "Smoke and mirrors. That's what Aunt Tasha says." Christian now stood beside me.

"It needs to be done," I murmured back. "They have to see that he isn't Strigoi anymore."

"Yeah, but they've barely signed the age law. The queen gave the go-ahead for this as soon as the council's session let out because it's sensational and will make people pay attention to something new. It was how they finally got the hall cleared. 'Hey, go look at the sideshow!'"

I could almost hear Tasha saying that word for word. Regardless, there was truth to it. I felt conflicted. I wanted Dimitri to be free. I wanted him to be the way he used to be. Yet I didn't appreciate Tatiana doing this for her own political gain and not because she actually cared about what was right. This was possibly the most monumental thing to happen in our history. It certainly was in my life. It needed to be treated as such. Dimitri's fate shouldn't be a convenient "sideshow" to distract everyone from an unfair law.

The examiner asked them to recount the events of the night he was turned. Dimitri didn't like talking about it. His face dropped when he recanted his side of the story as far as he remembered it. Yet, when he turned to listen to Lissa tell her version of the story, his face lit up with wonder. Awe. Worship.

Jealousy flashed through me. His feelings weren't romantic, but it didn't matter. What mattered was that he had rejected me but regarded her as the greatest thing in the world. He'd told me to leave him alone but worshipped her.

"They sure seem close," Christian noted, a suspicious note in his voice. I felt the same way.

I couldn't watch this anymore. Adrian was behind me and I turned around. I buried my face in his chest to hide the fact I was crying. Adrian just put his arm around me and let me away from the crowd. When I looked back one more time, Dimitri's eyes met mine. I saw something else then guilt in them. I saw anger. What did he have to be angry about?

The next morning I woke up in my own bed, alone. It had been a few days. Adrian was always there, helping me get to sleep, but last night I needed to be alone. I needed a moment to compose myself. I was done feeling sorry for myself. If Dimitri didn't want me anymore then fine I would find a way not to love him anymore. The anger I felt towards him at the moment was helping with that.

I decided today was going to be a new day. I showered and put on a bit of make-up. I pulled on something nice on and admired myself in the mirror. I looked good. Looking good was the first step to feeling good.

I walked across court to a place which served breakfast. I got some breakfast and even a bit of fruit. I was eating healthier for the twins now. I saw there was a small crowd gathered at a group of guardians. When I saw who was their object of protection or guarding I groaned. Dimitri. I was glad he was allowed to leave his room, but he still had an escort around court.

I was determined to ignore him when one of his guardian's made that impossible.

"Hey Rose. Are you going to the council meeting today?"

"Yup," I said, making sure my attention was only on the guardian. "Just grabbing a bite before I do."

Actually I didn't know they were having another session, but I wouldn't miss it. That was if they let me in.

"Are they going to let you in?" asked another of the guardians. They were both smiling. They, like the guardians that threw me out, approved of my outburst.

"That's an excellent question," I admitted. I took a bite of my apple. "But I figure I should give it a try. I'll also try to be on good behavior." I said in a mischievous voice. I wouldn't try very hard.

The first guardian chuckled. "I certainly hope not. That group deserves all the grief you can give them over that stupid age law." The other guardians nodded.

"What age law?" asked Dimitri, looking strangely at the apple I was eating.

Reluctantly, I looked over at him. As always, he swept my breath away. Stop it, Rose, I scolded myself. You're mad at him, remember? You need to keep being mad at him, or you will crumble.

"The decree where royals think sending sixteen-year-old kids out to fight Strigoi is the same as sending eighteen-year-olds," I said. I took another bite.

Dimitri's head shot up so quickly, I nearly choked on my food. "Which sixteen-year-olds are fighting Strigoi?" His guardians tensed but did nothing else.

It took me a moment to get the bite of apple down. When I could finally speak, I was almost afraid to. "That's the decree. Dhampirs graduate when they're sixteen now."

"That is insane." He stated. I was glad I could see another emotion on Dimitri then guilt. He was certainly looking better. He was shaven and even had his duster on. He looked more like my Dimitri. Then I had to remind myself he wasn't my Dimitri anymore. But maybe this version would be able to be happy about his kids.

"I know. I told her that myself. Presented very good arguments before the council."

Dimitri looked at me scolding me. He knew exactly what kind of arguments I presented. He wasn't my teacher anymore. He wasn't my anything anymore. He didn't have a right to scold me. So I stared him down.

Our staring competition was interrupted when a group of guardians came rushing in. It was chaos immediately. They were walking our way. They had an emblem on their suits indicating they were the royal guard. What were they doing here? Had they changed their minds about Dimitri?

"Don't hurt him. He didn't do anything wrong."

The guardians looked at me confused.

"We are not here for him. We are here for you."

What? That bitch! Was she seriously getting her royal guard involved in this? I knew we had our differences, but she actually send her guards to do her dirty work for her. Coward.

"What? Is Tatiana too afraid to face me herself? She has her lapdogs do it for her? I never thought she would use you guys to settle a personal score. But I also thought she wouldn't do a lot of things. I guess I thought her to be a better woman."

The guardians still looked confused. But they engaged me none the less.

To my surprise Dimitri was shoving me behind him.

"Don't touch her." He growled.

He was protecting me. He stood in between me and the guardians. All ten of them. They attacked him and Dimitri held his own against ten of the royal guard. The best of the best. I saw the awe in their eyes mixed with something else fear. They thought this was a remnant of his Strigoi time. But I knew better. This was simply Dimitiri. He was just this awesome on his own. But they didn't know that. If he continued they would lock him up again. I couldn't let them do that. Not because of me.

"Stop." I whispered. I stepped closer to Dimitri and placed my hands on his back letting my head rest between his shoulder blades. He immediately calmed down at my touch. I didn't know I still had that effect on him. He stood down and I walk around him.

"I'll come with you, just let him be."

A guardian walked up to me very carefully eyeing Dimitri the entire time. He put cuffs on me.

"A little excessive don't you think. All I did was tell the truth. Just because she can't handle a little criticism."

"You did more than that. You tried to kill her. Rosemarie Hathaway. I hereby arrest you on suspicion of attempted murder of Queen Tatiana Ivashkov."


	10. Chapter 10

**Yp. not dead yet. I think having Tatiana alive to comment of the fact the Rose may or may not have tried to kill her will be funny.**

* * *

Chapter 10:

RPOV

I can't believe it. I was currently in jail for the attempted murder of queen bitch. I was informed she was in a coma. And their prime suspect: Me!

Not that I hadn't fantasized about it a million times. I imaged my hands choking her whenever I entered a room with her. But I wouldn't ever actually do it. For one, despite all the Strigoi I killed I didn't consider myself a murderer. And secondly, I could never do that to Adrian. I didn't know why, but Adrian loved her and because of that she will always be safe.

I was locked, ironically, in the same jail cell that Dimitri was in only a few days ago. I tried to take some comfort in that, but found none. I needed to destress. Stress wasn't good for the twins.

Oh God, what if they did find me guilty? What would happen to the twins. I cannot give birth in jail! I was panicking when my father walked into the room

"Calm down little girl."

I looked over at my father. He was a sight to behold. Flashy expensive clothes, and a gold earring in his ear. The man wore more jewelry then I did.

I took a couple of deep breaths and I sat up on the cod.

"What is the word?"

"Tatiana is in a coma. She was staked but a guard was just in time to prevent the stake from going in to deep. The guard said he saw a woman stake her. But he was to slow to catch her. He was also more concerned with getting Tatiana help. The stake that was found had your fingerprints on them."

Ahh great. Being framed, just what I needed.

"Well why is Tatiana not awake yet. Hasn't Lissa tried healing her yet? She can say it wasn't me."

"She tried. But she is still too weak from healing Dimitri. Adrian is doing the best he can, but he isn't very adept at healing, so he can only do small bits at a time. It is going to take a while."

I sighed. I wondered that if Tatiana was awake, she would believe I didn't do it. Maybe she would condemn me just to be rid of me.

"Don't worry little girl, there will be a hearing tomorrow to present the evidence. But no matter the outcome, I will not let you go to jail, or worse."

Or worse. I thought about it. Of course high treason would be punishable by death. They wouldn't execute a pregnant woman, would they? I didn't care what they would do to me, as long as they don't hurt my kids.

A day. I would have to wait a day on the hearing and god knows how long for a trial. The jail cell was beginning to look small. I felt like a caged animal. I wasn't meant to be locked up. I was starting to climb up the walls.

"Here is something to pass the time with."

Abe handed me a book. The count of Monte Christo. I looked at him raising my eyebrows. His sense of humor was not appreciated in this case. Although you would never guess it, since he had a big smile on his face.

He walked out of my sight and I fell back onto the cod. I might as well sleep to pass the time.

I also realized that I wasn't alone. As long as I had my kids I would never be alone. I ran my hand over my stomach feeling the bulge. I would have to tell Dimitri soon, I didn't know how much longer I could hide it. Maybe a few weeks, a month at most.

I fell asleep with my hand still on my stomach as if I could protect them from everything that was happening around them.

The next day I was being prepared for the hearing. I heard there was quit a crowd. I guess this was very sensational. I wonder what got more attention, the age law, Dimitri, or the deranged girl that tried to kill the queen.

I was led into the room and I saw Abe standing in my corner.

"What are you doing here old man?"

"Well, my sweet girl, I am your lawyer."

I looked at him skeptically. But I knew my father had many tricks, so I guess I just had to trust him. I rather have someone in my corner that would do anything to protect me then a lawyer that was assigned to me by the court.

I sat down and the case against me was presented.

The guardian that saved Tatiana was up first. He described the attack but he didn't say anything that would identify me. He merely saw a woman. Not helping, but not hurting either. Then they moved on to the next item, the stake, the stake that had my fingerprints on it.

When they showed the stake to the judge I tried very hard not to look surprised. My stake, they were showing my stake. The stake I used to 'kill' Dimitri with. It had geometrical shapes carved into its hilt and it was unmistakably mine. Hence it had my fingerprints on it and now also Tatiana's blood. But I didn't use it. I would never be stupid enough to use it.

Next I was called to stand.

"State your name before the court."

I rolled my eyes but answered anyway. What, they didn't know who they arrested?

"Please describe your relationship with our beloved queen Tatiana."

I tried very hard to keep a straight face at that one, but answered as truthfully as I could without incriminating me more.

"a bit rocky. I always respected queen Tatiana and was grateful for the guidance from her for my best friend Lissa, but she and I didn't always see eye to eye when it came to Adrian. She didn't like the fact that we were friends. But Adrian loves her so that is good enough for me."

The prosecutor didn't seem to like the answer. So she uped her game.

"So you weren't removed from court a few days ago after threatening her and calling her a…"

She looked down at her paper. "sanctimonious bitch?"

Damn. I had hoped they hadn't heard that part.

"I was just angry. I was emotional about the age law and I took it out on her."

"Angry enough to go to her room and staking her. I mean this is your stake is it not?"

She showed me the stake and I couldn't help but nod.

"But I would never hurt Tatiana. And even if I did, I wouldn't be stupid enough to use my own stake."

Okay the last part didn't do me any favors.

"Where were you two nights ago?"

I thought about it. I was about to say in Adrian's room but realized, that night I had spent alone in my own bed.

"In my room."

"Is there anybody that can verify your whereabouts?"

"No."

And there it was, the trifecta. They had motive, opportunity, and the murder weapon with my prints all over them. I was doomed.

The council couldn't do anything else then find enough evidence to go to trial.

So I was hauled back to jail. This time I knew I would be in there a lot longer. Maybe I should have told them about the twins. They might believe that I would never endanger the twins. But I realized that they might believe I killed Tatiana because she opposed my relationship with Adrian. So I guess I had to remain quiet for now.

Three days. I had been in jail three days now. And I was surely disappointed. I knew that I wasn't allowed visitors, Abe had only gotten through because… well he was Abe. But I had special friends. Adrian didn't dreamwalk me, and the last couple of hours, Lissa was blocking the bond. Honestly it was the only thing keeping me sane. I could escape my jail cell by riding backseat to Lissa's life. And now I couldn't even do that.

Why was she blocking me anyway? Why wasn't Adrian visiting me? Was he mad at me? Did he believe I tried to kill his aunt?

I realized he must be tired from trying to heal his aunt. Yeah that must be it. He was trying to find answers.

I knew they were holding a service for Tatiana. People where gathered in the church praying she would survive. I was sharing their sentiment even though I didn't like her very much. She didn't deserve to die this way.

I felt Lissa unblock the bond and I saw she was making her way towards the church. Of course. She encountered Adrian's mom.

"Have you seen Adrian? I can't find him anywhere"

Lissa made a motion with her hands, lifting her hand to her mouth as if drinking from a glass. Adrian's mother understood.

"You will testify that he was too distraught to come here right. That he was in his room coping with this himself, right?"

Lissa noded. "Of course."

Daniella seemed satisfied with her answer and walked into the church. I didn't know what was going on, but I knew better then to believe Adrian was drunk in a ditch somewhere. Although he has quite the history with alcohol he was pacing himself lately. I knew what happened to his aunt was hitting him hard and I knew he needed an outlet for the darkness from healing her, but I didn't think he would get completely wasted. Tipsy maybe, but not wasted.

I could feel excitement and nervousness come from Lissa. I didn't know what that was about. I tried to dig deeper but I came up empty. Lissa set down next to Christian in the pew. Her hand met his and he smiled at her squeezing her hand gently.

The service had just started when I heard a loud bang followed by people screaming in church. Lissa and Christian however, were quite calm.

Everybody went outside including the two of them and I could see that a statue was blown to bits. It was chaos after that. A loud sound on my own end pulled me back into my head.

I saw my father and Adrian run down the stairs. I could see the hint of the guardian that was guarding me unconscious on the stairs. Adrian walked up to my cell, key in hand.

"Well you look rather sober for someone that should be drunk in a ditch somewhere."

He gave me a brilliant smile while he opened my door.

Abe walked up to me.

"I told you I wasn't going to let you stay in jail."

Of course Abe.

"You, you blew up the statue. How did you do that. They will find evidence of magic and start by looking at all of you."

"We didn't use magic."

Okay, then what did they use.

"We used C4."

Adrian replied in a casual tone as if they use C4 every day. I groaned but walked out of my cell anyway.

"We need to get you out of here. It may take a while before Tatiana is awake and even then there is no guarantee she can identify the real killer."

I nodded. I knew fleeing now was making me look guiltier but what choice did I have. If I staid and I was found guilty, they would execute me. I would rather live on the outside hidden in the human world then not live at all.

I followed Adrian and Abe up the stairs. I stopped dead in my tracks. Dimitri. He was standing guard at the top of the stairs. Was he helping me escape? I didn't have time to contemplate this as we moved out of the guardians building quietly. The guardians that stood guard were taken care of. I could only imagine how.

We moved to the parking garage were Abe had a car waiting for me. To my horror Dimitri was taking the front seat of the car. I looked at Adrian and pleaded with him not to do this or go with us.

He shook his head.

"I can't little Dhampir. I am needed here. I can help heal my aunt and get answers. But out there? I can't do anything. I can't protect you out there. He can. So let him. He was trapped here too and you know it."

I sighed. I knew he was telling the truth. I didn't know what kind of life Dimitri would have here but it wouldn't be as a guardian.

"Won't you guys get in trouble for this?"

"We needed a scapegoat and he is the perfect one. The guardians will only remember Dimitri attacking them not Abe or me."

I nodded and I leaned into Adrian. He hugged me.

"Besides, this way you have all the time in the world to tell him about the twins."

From my position I could see Dimitri, he was looking at the two of us and I could see something in his eyes. He was trying very hard to cover it up with his guardian mask, but I thought I saw jealousy.

"Don't give up on him, little Dhampir, I can tell by his aura he isn't over you yet."

Adrian whispered in my ear. My heart skipped a beat. But I wouldn't let myself hope. I had been hurt too much. I didn't think I could take any more.

But I did let go of Adrian, kissed my dad on the cheek and got in the car next to Dimitri.

"How are we going to get past the guards?"

I asked not knowing just how far my friends were willing to go to get me to safety or to see a nifty explosion.

The side wall of the garage was blasted away by a good amount of C4 I image, and Dimitri took off on the dirt road leading away from court.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

RPOV

After about an hour in the car, I finally mustered up the courage to talk to Dimitri.

"Where are we going?"

"Abe has a plan."

That is all I got. I groaned and slumped back into the seat, crossing my arms over my chest. I knew Abe had a plan. He didn't strike me as a man that would leave this up to chance but still. I would like to know what the plan is. But I knew Dimitri either didn't know and had just gotten the need to know information or he wouldn't share. So we spend the next couple of hours in silence. I decided to take a nap. I didn't know when I would have the chance again.

I felt Dimitri's hand and my dream warped into something nice. His warm hands on my body, caressing me. I had been having vivid dreams of him lately. I blamed the pregnancy. All those hormones running through me. But my wonderful dream was disturbed by a not so gentle caress from Dimitri, and I realized he was just trying to wake me up.

"Wake up Rose, we are here."

I looked around and I saw a fast food joint. In front of the restaurant was a parking lot with a few cars. In front of one of the cars were two things I was happy to see. One being a bag of food and the other was the person holding the food. Sydney.

I got out of the car and I ran up to Sydney hugging her. She seemed kind of uncomfortable with that, but let me anyway.

When I finally let go, she handed me the bag of food.

"I thought you guys might be hungry."

I looked inside the bag.

"So where is Dimitri's food?" I asked only half joking.

Sydney looked shocked wondering if she miscalculated what Dhampirs eat. And I know how much she hates to miscalculate.

Dimitri rolled his eyes and grabbed the bag. He took out some of it and handed the rest back to me, securing his own meal. I did notice he didn't take half of it. He left the majority for me. I knew he must be hungry too, we had been on the road for a while, but I appreciated the gesture.

"Come one, we have a long road ahead of us."

Sydney opened up the trunk of her car and handed us both a bag. The bag was filled with fresh clothes. I saw Dimitri pull out a duster.

"Abe said it was mandatory."

I smiled. Dimitri was looking more and more like himself every day. I cringed at my own thoughts. It wasn't the same as before. He will never be the same, neither will I. But could we find a new us?

Dimitri got into the driver's seat of the car. Sydney seemed slightly offended by that but let it slide. She rode shotgun. Leaving me with the backseat. Just as well.

"So Sydney, Abe got you in on this too. What did you do?"

She groaned.

"I sold my soul to the devil and this was his payment."

I knew people meant that figuratively, but I sincerely doubted that in her case.

"What was worth so much that you asked Abe for help?"

She sighed, I don't think she wanted to talk about it but she answered anyway.

"He got me out of Russia."

I looked at her skeptically. That would seem like a small thing for Abe to do, helping a fugitive Dhampir escape execution seemed like a big favor to ask. I knew there was more to the story but decided to let it go. At least for now. I had bigger things on my mind. Like being around my former lover 24/7.

"So where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe."

Urgh. This was getting me nowhere. I let my head hit the headsupport in the back groaning as I did so. Letting everyone in the car now I wasn't happy about this.

We took off again, going somewhere safe.

After a few hours on the road I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Can you at least tell me how long it will take for us to get there?"

I saw Dimitri tense behind the wheel.

"Rose, don't be a child. We will be there in a few hours."

By way of proving I was not a child I stuck my tongue out at him. I saw him roll his eyes. I let myself fall back into my seat again. It would be night time before we arrived.

When we finally did. I was thoroughly disappointed.

"Are we staying here for the night so we can move on tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

"No Rose, Abe and I searched long and hard for a place and this is it. No one will ever look for you here." Sydney replied.

"No, because nobody in their right mind would want to be here."

Sydney rolled her eyes and I thought I saw a small smile threaten its way up on Dimitri's lips, but it was gone in an instance.

"Rose, this is the most inconspicuous motel we could find. It will do."

"For how long?"

"As long as it takes for your name to be cleared."

I looked at him with my hands on my hips.

"You and I both know, there is a real chance it will never be cleared. They don't actually have incentive to keep looking. They have their culprit, a low-life Dhampir with a bad reputation and a grudge against the queen."

"Your friends will keep looking and find whoever did this. And then you can go back, to Lissa and to Adrian."

Not that I didn't want to see Adrian again but why was he specifically mentioning him?

"Don't worry Rose, This is to keep you safe. That should be your main concern right now. Not if it was a luxurious place."

"I know it should but I can't just sit around and do nothing. I will go crazy. I should be helping them."

I knew Dimitri understood. He didn't like inaction as much as I did. But we both knew we didn't have a choice. Not right now. Defeated we headed into the motel. Sydney was getting two rooms. She was to take one and I and Dimitri were to take the other. I protested but neither of them would budge. I didn't want to sleep in the same room as Dimitri. Well I did want to. I wanted it real bad. That was the problem. I knew one thing from being so close to him the last day. I needed him. I wanted him. But I knew he was lost to me. I needed to get over him, and sleeping in the same room was not helping.

We walked into our room and I was even more disappointed. It looked taken straight out of an eighties movie. And one bed. How are we going to do this? But I already saw he was putting his stuff in the chair. At least I was getting the bed.

"I need a shower."

I didn't wait for a response before heading into the bathroom with my stuff.

I undressed and I stepped in the shower, letting the warm water calm me down. I contemplated to use the shower head for something else but I didn't actually want to relieve some tention when Dimitri was in the next room.

The warm water was nice on my skin but after a few minutes I was starting to get dizzy. The warmness of the shower had filled the room and made the air hard to breath. I sat down and turned the shower off. The twins were really starting to affect me now. I was starting to feel less like myself every day. I rubbed my stomach.

"Just let mommy get through this, okay, then you can do whatever you want to me."

I didn't think they heard me as another wave of dizziness hit me. I think I spent a good ten minutes on the floor of the shower, naked and cold but the dizziness finally passed. I dried and got dressed in the new clothes Sydney brought. Luckily they weren't that tight. I hoped Dimitri wouldn't notice anything.

I exited the bathroom and saw him sitting in his chair, reading a western novel. His legs were crossed at the ankles and his overall appearance was relaxed. A smile crept its way on my face no matter how much I tried to stop it. All I wanted was to snuggle up with him in his chair while he read that stupid book. I imagined it a hundred times after he was turned.

Dimitri looked at me and raised an eyebrow. Busted. I blushed and wiped the smile off my face. I climbed on the bed and dug under the covers. I turned away from him and I prepared myself to go to sleep.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Roza."

I tried very hard not to let my heart leap at him calling me Roza as I fell asleep. The first peaceful sleep in a long time.

APOV

I had been working on my aunt non-stop. She was getting better whereas I was definitely getting worse. I didn't know how Lissa did the healing so easily. But then again, it cost her a lot of energy to read aura's, well it was as a second nature for me.

But my efforts were paying off. They had taken her out of the medically induced coma a few hours ago. But she still had not woken up. I had been sitting beside her bed for a while now, willing her to wake up.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew the room was swarming with medical personal. They were checking her vitals and sticking her with needles. The doctor was shining some light into her eyes, which were open. She was awake.

"Get that blasted light out of my face you baphoon."

Yup my aunt was awake and seeming herself although her voice sounded very hoarse.

It took them a good ten minutes of checking her before they finally left us alone again.

"Adrian, boy, what happened?"

I checked her myself to see if I could see more damage than only her wound.

"You don't remember?"

"I remember someone standing over me and then pain and then nothing."

"Someone tried to kill you auntie."

Her eyes widened a bit before she composed herself.

"Well that was not unexpected. I knew there would be a lot of criticism on the new law. Who tried to kill me?"

"You don't know?"

"I remember a woman I think, dark hair, but I couldn't see anything else."

I groaned, not only could she not confirm it wasn't Rose, her description of the culprit actually pointed in her direction.

"They arrested Rose."

"For what?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"For your attempted murder."

This time she did not hide her surprise very well.

"It was her stake that was used to wound you and only her fingerprints were on it. Adding the fact she did not have an alibi for the night you were hurt and she had motive, she is the prime suspect in your case."

"Well that is just silly. Why would she use her own stake? No, I may not like her, but Rose is neither stupid nor a murderer. Arrange a meeting with her maybe I can help her get out of jail to await trial before we can find some real evidence."

I guiltily looked down.

"Well she isn't in jail anymore. We kind of took care of that already."

She looked at me like a mother would her two year old child when they took a cookie form the cookie char when they weren't supposed to.

"Honestly."

I decided to own it and gave her my Adrian-style wide smile.

"I need to talk to her. Can you do that walk thingy you do?"

"You want to dream walk Rose?"

She nodded.

"You need to be asleep for me to connect you two. So does Rose."

She closed her eyes and I think it took her a whole minute to fall asleep. She must be tired. I tried sensing if Rose was asleep and I could feel the familiar tug of her mind. I decided to connect with Rose first and bring Tatiana in next.

The hospital room made way for my grandmothers garden. A familiar place I took Rose to very often in her dreams. She appeared before me and when she saw me she ran over to me and hugged me.

"That bad huh Little Dhampir?"

She let go and groaned.

"I think we said two sentences to each other. I don't know how to tell him Adrian. I can't just blurt it out. What if he doesn't want them? What if he comes back to me only because of them?"

I touched her cheek and brushed some of her hair out of her face. She looked tired.

"You don't have to do everything at once little Dhampir, just get settled in first and then find a good time to talk to him, maybe start with some small talk instead of immediately say 'Oh by the way I am carrying your demon spawn."

She glared at me and put her hands on her hips.

"Who are you calling demon spawn."

I smiled. Nothing gets Rose out of a depressed mood better than being angry.

"Anyway, good news, my aunt is awake and she wants to talk to you. That is actually why I am here."

"Well if she can talk to me here, she isn't actually awake, now is she."

I rolled my eyes. Rose took things so literally some days.

I focused on my aunt and felt her mind enter mine, she appeared in front of us.

She actually fluffed her dress I put her in and stroked in down with her hands. She ran her hand through her hair making sure not a single strand was out of place.

"Well I will never get used to that."

Rose looked a bit uncomfortable and looked down at her feet.

"Now what is this nonsense I hear about you trying to kill me Rosemarie."

Rose looked up surprised.

"You don't believe I tried to kill you?"

"No, I always thought that if you killed me, you would poison me and stand over my body while I withered away." Her tone held no amusement just facts.

"Huh, funny I always thought, one day I couldn't take it anymore and strangle you on the spot." Rose had matched her tone. If either of them had been joking it would have been funny. But they weren't It wasn't that my aunt didn't believe Rose would hurt her but that she simply wouldn't have done it that way. And the fact that Rose also imaged strangling my aunt was not helping matters. To me they both seemed eerily comfortable discussing my aunt's murder by one of my best friends.

"Ladies, Ladies, please can we get down to business."

"Right, right. I actually didn't call you here to talk about my almost untimely demise. I need you, while you are out there, to find Lissa's brother or sister and get her the Dragomir vote. I know you hate me for that law, but believe me I did not have a choice. Some of the royals measures where a lot worse. But if Lissa is on the council she will make a change. That is why I want her to succeed me, but she cannot do that without the quorum."

Rose's mouth was hanging open, so was mine. I had long suspected my aunt wanted Lissa to succeed her. But the whole sibling thing was news to me. Apparently it was that way for Rose to.

"Lissa has a sibling?"

"Yes, her father had an affair with a dancer in Las Vegas after his father died. I don't know more than that. But I need you to find out."

"Wait auntie, Rose needs to stay put and stay safe. She needs to keep her head down and…"

"I'll do it."

I threw my hands up in the air. Why did I even bother?

"Anything else I can go on? A secret sibling by a Las Vegas dancer isn't much."

"I knew he had set up a bank account for her, for the child, maybe there is a paper trail."

Rose nodded. I was just staring at the both of them. Going back and forth. They were discussing all of this rather calmly. Like one wasn't accused of trying to murder the other, or that usually they ended up screaming at each other. But I guess both of them are just powerful women in their own right. Somewhere I knew they respected each other. They just didn't like each other. My aunt embodying regal calmness and calculated decision making and Rose being passionate, headstrong and impulsive.

"Do you Ladies, need me for anything or should I just set up the tea and biscuits and be on my way."

Rose looked at me for a moment.

"You can do that? Leave us I mean, don't you have to be present here?"

"I mean I do, but I can extend the space so I can at least give you two some privacy."

"Huh." She replied very eloquently.

"That will not be necessary Adrian. I believe Rosemarie and I have concluded our business. I will try to arrange a safe return to court or at least stop them from using deadly force when pursuing you."

"Thanks."

"Now Adrian, I would like to go back to more peaceful dreams, if you don't mind."

I did as I was told and disconnected with my aunt.

"Be careful Rose."

She smiled at me.

"Aren't I always."

When I disconnected with Rose I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. No, No she wasn't. She was actually very impulsive and had little regard for her own safety as long as she accomplished what she wanted to accomplish. I guess she was a little more careful now that she was pregnant but not by much.

I just hoped Dimitri would be able to keep her under control. He always was the only one who could do it in the past.


	12. Chapter 12

**I know people are getting anxious to have Dimitri know, but not for a little while. Doesn't mean I can't have fun in the mean time.**

* * *

Chapter 12:

RPOV

I woke up in the motel bed. It wasn't very comfortable. I saw I had been tossing and turning because the sheets were everywhere. It took me a while to untangle myself from the sheets.

As I was still busy trying to decipher how I actually ended up with my head on the footend, Dimitri walked in with coffee and donuts.

"sleep well?"

I thought about my night and I started laughing. Dimitri raised his eye brows.

"I had a lovely tea party with Tatiana."

"You have the weirdest dreams."

I was monetarily taken back to one training session in the gym when I had confessed to Dimitri I was late because I was having a wonderful dream about unicorns and shopping, I failed to mention, that Dimitri was the star of that dream as he had been in so many dreams before and since then.

"Actually it wasn't a dream. She woke up and Adrian dreamwalked us."

Dimitri looked at me. When I didn't continue he became agitated.

"Well does she know who tried to kill her?"

"Nope, all she saw was a woman with dark hair. But she did believe I didn't kill her, that is something."

Dimitri sat down in his chair processing this new information.

"Even if Tatiana doesn't believe you killed her, they are not going to revoke the warrant for your arrest without new evidence."

"I know, she is going to try stopping them from using lethal force if they find us though."

Dimitri nodded. At least that was a win.

"Actually she had an assignment for me."

"What kind of assignment?" I didn't appreciate his tone.

I moved the box of donuts close to me and started inhaling one.

"Apparently Lissa has an illegitimate sibling. Tatiana wants me to find him or her and bring them back to court so Lissa has her quorum and can take her seat on the council.

"And how are you supposed to do that?"

I shrugged, and started on my second donut.

"Any of these for you or Sydney because you might want to secure your own breakfast if they are."

Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"Neither Sydney nor I touch the stuff. I did however, expect you to make them last the day."

I smiled at him and he sighed.

"Rose, you can't go gallivanting around looking for Lissa's brother or sister. You are a wanted criminal. I told Lissa I would keep you safe and that is what I am going to do."

Now I was getting angry. I got up from my sitting position on the bed and walked straight up to Dimitri's chest. I poked my finger at his hard muscles.

"Lissa, You are only doing this because Lissa told you? I have gotten a direct order from my queen and you would defy her for Lissa?"

I was screaming at the end of it. I grabbed my bag and was about to storm out of the room. I didn't care if Dimitri thought we should do this. If he wanted to stay here so badly he could.

But I didn't make it two feet before he had yanked me back.

"Rose, you are not going anywhere. Abe and Sydney have researched this place and this is where you are safe. You. Are. Not. Leaving. This. Room."

He almost growled the last bit.

I did not appreciate anyone ordering me around, even if it was the basis of my argument against Dimitri. I pulled my arms from his hands.

"Try and stop me."

Well that is exactly what he did. I tried to make a run for the door but he threw me on the bed. He was hovering over me pinning my hands above my head and securing my legs with his own. If I wasn't so damn angry I might have found it alluring. Okay I did find it alluring.

"You are Not leaving this room."

I could clearly see the anger in his eyes. I was pushing his buttons and we both knew it. I wasn't strong enough to fight Dimitri like this. He had me pinned rather well. I needed to distract him before I could make my move. I thought about many painful options, but somehow my body had made its own decision. I leaned in and kissed him, surprising both him and myself.

I noticed a couple of things. One, I revealed in the feeling of his lips on mine. I had missed this so much. Two, his grip on me was loosening. And three, he was kissing me back.

I didn't give myself time to think about that one when I kneed him in his side. I heard him groan but he released me. I got up from the bed grabbed my bag and sprinted out the door, leaving a cursing (well I think it was cursing. It was in Russian) Dimitri behind.

I quickly descended the stairs and I threw a cleaning cart down in the path as to slow Dimitri down. I noticed the cart was thrown quite a long way. I passed the reception and screamed that a tall man was after me. I ran into the woods as quick as I could. My adrenaline was pumping and I was quickly making way through the forest. I hoped Dimitri would think I was heading towards the town to catch a ride. I needed to create as much distance between me and Dimitri as I could. But as I got further and further away from the motel I was starting to get winded. I took a moment to collect myself, but my breathing only got more labored. I was starting to get dizzy again. Oh please not now. I ran a bit further but at a much slower pace than before.

I sat down against a tree to try and compose myself.

I think it took me five minutes to slow down my breathing.

"Rose, stop being childish and let's go."

"Oh balls." I can't believe he found me so fast. I was certain he would have thought to look for me in town first.

He rolled his eyes. He started to help me up from the tree. I pulled out of his hands and turned my back to him.

"Rose, either you come willingly or I swear to God I will put you over my shoulder and drag you back."

God, I had gotten under his skin. I was wondering if it was the fact I ran away and had implicated him as some creep going after girls or because of the way I got away?

"Fine. But I am not going back to that motel."

"We can't go back there now, there are cops outside the motel looking for a tall man going after girls."

He clearly wasn't amused by my little stunt, but I giggled anyway.

He sighed.

"Sydney is bringing the car."

We walked to the edge of the woods and Sydney was driving by. We got into the car and were on the highway in a few minutes. Goodbye dingy motel. Where ever we would go next it had to be better than that, right?

When we were getting further and further into the woods and away from civilization I was seriously doubting that. The fact that the navigation system was showing a dot in the middle of nowhere did not help me any.

"Sydney, where are we going?"

"Somewhere no one will look for you."

"Well, if this place is so great why didn't we go there in the first place?"

There was a funny look on Sydneys face and I didn't take that as a good sign.

"Well do they have wifi, I need to track a bank account."

I saw Dimitri sigh heavily and Sydney looked confused.

"Why exactly do you need to track a bank account, I thought Abe had everything sorted?"

"I need to find a bank account from Lissa's dad to a person in Las Vegas. Apparently he had an illegitimate child with a Las Vegas dancer and the only trail is a bank account. I need to start somewhere."

I saw Sydney actually take her eyes of the road and look at me, she then turned back around and I knew she had something to say, she just wasn't saying it.

"Sydney?"

I asked and pushing at the same time. I heard her sigh.

"There was a break-in in our records a few days before you got arrested. They stole some bank account listed under Eric Dragomir. That is Lissa's dad right?"

I nodded.

"Of course we have every scrap of information backed-up on servers so we didn't make a big deal out of it."

I was on the edge of my seat. Someone was trying to hide this information. More people knew about the child.

"So?" I asked Sydney hoping she would continue.

"So what. That is all I know."

"Well can you access the records?"

"I probably can."

Oh God, Sydney was frustrating.

"Well? Are you going to? If Lissa can take her seat on the counsil it will change everything. The current royals are self-centered selfish bastards."

Dimitri looked at me for using strong language. Really, That was his problem?

"Rose, I thought we discussed this. You can't help right now. You need to be focused on staying safe and out of trouble."

"No, we did not discuss this. You ordered me around and I refused to bow down. I am doing this Dimitri. So you can either get on board and help or be busy trying to tie me down and keep me there for the remainder of the time. I know you know this will help her. I thought you would jump on the chance to help your precious Lissa."

The last part came out more venomous than I wanted.

He stared at me for a while, before finally turning to Sydney.

"Would it get you in trouble if you accessed the information?"

"No, not really, I might have to put in form telling why I needed to access the information."

"Okay, what would you need?"

"A working computer and internet. I brought my laptop, but they don't have internet where we are going."

I groaned. What place doesn't have internet.

"How long do we need to stay there?" I asked Sydney and Dimitri.

"A few days. Just so we can figure out our next move."

"Or have a clue as to where the child is?" I asked hopefully. But I saw from Dimitri's stormy face that I should drop the issue for now.

APOV

I was sitting on the edge of Tatiana's bed, she was awake and improving. But she was still weak, although one would never know it by looking at her. My aunt was the pinnacle of regal status. Her hair was done, she wore a silk blouse and she had an air about her that screamed authority.

"Adrian, dear, would you get me a wheelchair, I would like to go to a council meeting today."

Although I would strongly object to this and so would the doctors I knew she wasn't exactly asking. So I got up and got her a wheel chair. I helped her get in it and I rolled her down the hall to the council chambers. Because she was improving the doctors had let her return to her own bed where it was a lot easier to protect her. Also she had insisted. And if the queen insists, you can't really say no.

I opened the door to the council chambers and everyone immediately stood up and bowed no matter how shocked they were.

"Alright then, what is on the agenda today?" My aunt got straight down to business after I had placed her at the head of the table where she belongs.

My father was quick to intercept.

"Aunty, you don't have to be here. We have everything under control, please go back and rest."

I knew what my father was doing, he was the Ivashkov prince ever since my uncle Rand was dethroned for lude behavior and drinking. I heard he even had illegitimate Dhampir children in Russia somewhere. But my aunt and father had both decided he wasn't someone to lead the Ivashkov council seat. But it wasn't enough for my father. He was leading the council now as temporary monarch instead of my aunt and I am guessing he liked his new power. He could never truly rule because the next monarch had to be someone from a different family but if Tatiana was alive but out of commission for a while the power would flow to my father. I thought maybe he had tried to kill her and blame it on Rose, but I dismissed the thought. He didn't know about the twins yet. I had only told Tatiana. And he wouldn't benefit from her dying only from her getting seriously hurt. They would simply elect the next monarch when she died. And I knew one thing from her wound. The intent was to kill.

"Oh nonsense, my body may still be healing but my mind is as sharp as ever. Besides I need to right some wrongs, what is this I hear about Rose being arrested?"

All the council members looked at each other.

"Well, aunty, she tried to kill you and then when we arrested her she broke out of jail. I assume that is cause enough to execute her."

"Rose didn't try and kill me, you moron, she was obviously framed."

"If that is true, then why did she run?"

My aunt smiled, she knew they would be asking her these questions. I was actually surprised she was willing to fight for Rose.

"Because she couldn't run the risk of staying and be found guilty, she would never endanger her children."

Oh no, she didn't, I hadn't told my father yet and she was outing us. She knew I hadn't told my father yet, I guess she thought I had ample opportunity to do it. But I was a coward, I hadn't wanted to face my dad and his yelling yet. But I suppose this was a good a place as any. At least here he couldn't attack me.

"What children?"

My father asked looking very confused at Tatiana.

My aunt turned her head towards me. I sighed.

"Rose is pregnant with my twins."

I heard everyone gasp and I thought my father would have a heart attack, but my aunt came to my rescue, well actually Roses rescue.

"Which is why Rosemarie will never have tried to kill me, I may not like her and there is no love lost between us but she would never endanger her children or kill family, and despite the children being Dhampirs they ARE family."

My father was unconvinced.

"Maybe that is exactly why she wanted you dead. The law. It would also mean her children will graduate at sixteen. Maybe that was enough for her to break the ties of 'family'."

He used air quotes for the word family.

My aunt considered it. I actually wondered why she hadn't before. But as she gave her answer I knew she had considered it before.

"If that were true Rose would have tried to kill me in a different way, poison, a gun? This way of trying to kill me exposed the killer as well, physically. Rose would have opted for a less dangerous way to protect herself. And why in God's name would she use her own stake."

I saw everyone in the council consider this, well everyone but my father. He was too angry to even think, I swear I saw smoke coming out of his ears.

It was Lord Conta that spoke.

"I understand your position, my queen, but without any more evidence pointing away from Miss Hathaway, we cannot exonerate her."

"I understand, just don't use any lethal force when you find her. I do not want those children hurt."

The council members nodded. At least that was something.

My father was finally getting out of his stupor. If I thought he wouldn't make a scene here in the council chambers I was wrong, very very wrong.

"What? are you going to marry that gold digging blood whore now. Are you going to raise those children?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. It was better than being angry.

"No, father I am not. Rose and I had a one night stand kind of thing after she came back from Russia. I was glad she was back, she needed someone and you know, stuff just happened. I just so happened to be very efficient and she got pregnant, with twins no less. And Rose and I both agreed I wasn't ready to be a father. I am going to be the fun uncle and she will be their mother, they will have her name, like all dhampirs. But just for the record. If Rose had wanted me, had wanted to be with me, I would have married her in a heartbeat. But I know she will never look at me romantically. So I respected that."

I moved closer to my father, letting a little darkness make my words stronger.

"But if you ever call her a blood whore again, you and I will have a problem."

I turned around and walked up to my aunt.

"Come one, I am taking you back to bed."

I didn't wait for a reply, she knew I needed to get out of there before I would attack my father physically.

I was taking her back to her room. And helped her back in bed. I saw she was tired. She was trying to save face but I could tell.

"Adrian, I want you to know I think what you are doing for Rose is very gallant and brave. I know that despite your father you have grown into a good man. A man that would scarifies his own reputation for those children."

I looked at her confused.

"I didn't sacrifice anything. They are my children, I am not going to deny that."

She took my hands in hers.

"We both know that isn't true. What I cannot figure out though if it happened before or after he was turned."

My eyes widened. What did she say? She knew?

"I know why she went to Russia, Adrian. I know it was never you she loved. Well I know now. I didn't back when she was at court last time. I thought she was after you. I told her to stay away from my nephew. It wasn't until Victor's word at the trial sinked in that I realized I was trying to keep her away from the wrong nephew."

Wait, what? She knew about Dimitri and Rose and what does she mean the wrong nephew.

"I had always kept track of him and his sisters. Despite what you believe, I do believe that the Dhampir side is family. He is family. I meant what I said about the twins too. They are family. And they need to be protected. And the only way to do that is to make sure no one knows the truth. That they are the product of two dhampirs."

"Dimitri is family?"

"He is Randall's son."

I thought back what I knew about uncle Randall and what I knew of Dimitri's father. I also knew uncle Rand had an illegitimate family in Russia. Oh my God, Dimitri and I were cousins. My eyes widened even more than they already had. Maybe now I knew where my fascination with Rose came from. Loving her was just something hardwired into our DNA.

"Oh and by the way, they are the product of a Spirit influenced Strigoi and a shadow-kissed Dhampir. We still haven't figured out what was the deciding factor in granting them life, but they are definitely special."

She smiled.

"That they are."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

RPOV

When we were ushered in the campsite lead by their leader, I realized exactly why nobody was going to look for me here. We were lead to the largest house in their 'village' and Raymond introduced us to his wife. A human. I was actually a little ashamed to admit that I was a bit racist about it. Or well specieist as it turns out. We have always been thought that humans were food for Moroi and we shouldn't have any interaction with them otherwise. The idea of them being married was strange to say the least, but when I thought about what people would say about my relationship with Dimitri or Adrian for that matter I tried to be more open minded.

"You can stay here; anyone who is the enemy of the tainted is a friend to us."

Oh yes the tainted. That is what they called Dhampirs and Moroi living to our standards and not to the 'old ways'. And as I was currently under suspicion of attempted murder of the tainted monarch I was regarded with high favor. I tried correcting them but Sydney stopped me. I would lose my status if they found out I didn't try to kill Tatiana. Who would have thought that being framed for murder actually had advantages?

We entered the house and it looked more like a barn. I wondered if they had indoor plumping. I immediately thought about the babes. I knew hygiene was important, you should avoid getting infections and such both in your surroundings and in your food. I wondered what kind of food they had here and if it was safe to eat. I subconsciously touched my stomach.

We settled in for the night. Dimitri would take first watch. He was pretty adamant he could take the whole night but I insisted I pull my weight. He gave me a weird look before he agreed.

The bed was more straw then anything but believe me or not I had worse.

After four hours I relieved Dimitri of his duty. He went to bed and fell asleep instantly.

In woke them up in the morning for breakfast.

They had some porridge and bacon. I wondered where they got it.

The bacon didn't seem fully cooked. I knew that if meat was cooked through that it was fine to eat for me, but I doubted that this was enough.

"Ahh, I see you like your bacon crispy, I'll cook it some more for you."

Raymond's wife said while winking at me. I wondered if she knew if I was pregnant.

After breakfast we headed into the nearest town. Which was a forty-five minutes away!

We left Sydney in a dinner which had wifi and we headed into town. It was a gorgeous day out. I relished in the warm sunlight. I wondered if the twins would like the sun as much as Dimitri and I did or if they would be more sensitive to the sun like Moroi, or maybe Strigoi. That would be hard to explain.

As we were walking down the street I wondered if this was a good time to talk to Dimitri about the twins. Sydney wasn't around and we seemed to be struggling to find a topic to talk about.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"I was just wondering if this was my life now. Being on the run, I have done it before with Lissa, but still."

Okay I chickened out.

Dimitri looked around and a small smile came on his face.

"Come on."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the library. I tried very hard to ignore the tingling feeling in my hand where his hand was holding mine.

He walked down to the travel section and picked up a book and sat down. He crossed his legs and I sat down next to him, my legs to the side. My hand close to him and I was leaning in trying to see the book.

"We may not be able to go to any of these places now, but we can find some inspiration."

He opened the book and picked a random page.

Marseille, France.

The Marina looked nice and apparently there was a fortress in the bay that was used as a prison and that is the prison where Alexander Dumas got his inspiration from to write the count of Monte Cristo. I laughed at that. I remember Abe handing me that book.

Dimitri held the book in front of me and I flipped a page.

Amsterdam, The Netherlands.

"Well, what do you know, they have more than just legal prostitution and marihuana."

I actually saw cute motes and old small houses. Also there was a museum of the house Anne Frank used to hide in. Dimitri sighed and shook his head, but there was a smile on his face.

He flipped the page again and I saw him raise his brow. The corn palace. He looked at me and I looked at him. We both laughed. It was a structure completely made out of corn.

"Well if all else fails I can always hide in there. Who would look for me there? I could wear a princess dress made out of corn."

We laughed some more.

I flipped the page and I came to St. Petersburg Russia. I saw his face fall. He was gripping the page rather hard. I didn't know what he was thinking about, but I knew it wasn't good. It was such a big contrast from the Dimitri before he was turned. He would have relished in telling me stories of his home. He used to tell me I would consider Russia something from a fairy tale. And as I was looking at the pictures I would have to agree. It was beautiful. But he didn't see it. I suddenly felt more removed from him then I realized. The last day or so he looked so much like himself. But now I was wondering if he would ever get back to being the man I fell in love with. The man that could tell me all about his beautiful Russia. The man that could tell his kids those fairy tales.

I took the book from his hands, ignoring the sizzle again as we touched. We tried a few more places, but somehow the relaxed atmosphere was gone.

"Come on, I saw an ice cream store around the corner. Let's get some sugar and then head back to Sydney."

I got a mere nod.

We headed out and I got a huge ice cream while Dimitri got a more modest one. I had to eat it fast otherwise it would melt in the heat. He chuckled as I was trying to jostle all sides of the ice cream.

When we got back Sydney was just packing up.

"And find anything."

"Not much. There is no name on the account other than Eric Dragomirs, there was a next of kin listed on there though."

"Well , who?"

"Someone named Sonia Karp."

I gasped.

Well that is just perfect.

"You know her?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah, she was a teacher at my school, she was a spirit user like Lissa, she went insane and turned Strigoi three years ago."

"oh"

"I know her boyfriend tried to find her for a while, no luck."

I heard a long sigh coming from Dimitri.

"That's because he had the wrong network."

I realized just what he was referring to. Strigoi knew where she was. Dimitri could dig in some of his contacts and find out. But he would have to pose as a Strigoi again. I didn't think his miraculous recovery was widely known, certainly not in the Strigoi world, but it was a risk. But one we had to take. I knew everything that had anything to do with that part of his life he was avoiding but he needed to do this. I was looking at him pleadingly. He knew how important this was.

"I can make some calls." He said sounding very tired al of a sudden.

He was speaking in Russian, but I remembered the tone. That cold calculating tone in his voice. It was slightly disturbing to know that this Dimitri could sound like that. That Strigoi Dimitri and regular Dimitri where not that different.

He finished the call and walked back.

"One of my contacts knows where she is."

"great."

I was getting excited again.

"No, Rose, not great. What are you planning to do? You can't just go to Sonia and ask her about the child. She is Strigoi, she isn't going to want to answer."

I shrugged.

"I'll just torture her. It's what I did in Russia to find you. I did have a few more people to help me though."

He just stared at me. I don't think Dimitri knew the full extent of which I went through in Russia to find him.

"Well you can't go now, it is too dangerous."

"That has never stopped me before. It is a three year old Strigoi and the two of us. Have things between us become so bad you can't trust me in a fight anymore. I used to recall you always had my back, and I had yours."

There was something unreadable on his face. He wanted to say something but he couldn't bring himself to.

I knew I should be worried about the twins, but that was just the thing, I wasn't. I seemed to be getting stronger not weaker. Yeah the adrenaline crash was a bitch afterwards but somehow I knew my children were safe. For some odd reason I felt they were urging me on. I felt I could take on the world.

"Fine."

Dimitri was pissed and entered the car. We didn't speak at all on the way back. Why was he such a sour puss.

When we got back to the keepers, there was an excited Joshua waiting for us. He was Raymond's son and his obvious infatuation with me wasn't lost on me. What was it with men and a pretty face. I saw his mother talk to him before we left and his eyes widened a bit when he was looking over at me but somehow whatever she told him didn't deter him.

"Hey Rose, I am glad you're back. Everything go okay?"

"Yeah we got some of the information we need, thanks for asking."

He beemed. Oh not good.

"So Rose, I was wondering if you would like to see my place. It's not finished yet but in a few weeks I am going to be having my own place away from all the kids."

I wondered if he realized he was still a kid himself.

I felt Dimitri tense besides me and I saw him shaking his head no. I knew what he was saying I shouldn't lead him on. But there was a hint of jealousy in there to, so I did what I did best. Piss people off.

"Sure, I would love to." I said overly dramatic and in Dimitri's direction. I saw his jaw clench. Serves him right, trying to tell me what to do.

I followed Joshua out of the little town towards the mountain side. He led me into a cave and I realized this was the home he was referring to.

"I know it isn't much but this is where my bed will be and a desk here and over there a couch. What do you think?"

"Its… nice, cozy."

I tried very hard not to be rude.

"You know Rose, if you want you can stay here with me. You're safe here. The baby is safe here. Even if it is not mine, I'll protect you and the child."

I looked over at him confused. As if reading my question from my face he answered.

"My mom told me you were pregnant."

Ahh, So Raymond's wife did know.

"I am sorry Joshua I appreciate it, but I have to find a way to get back to my friends."

"And to the baby's father?"

"Babies actually and yes well sort of… It's complicated."

"My dad told me about how things work in the tainted world. How Dhampirs are treated. Why would you want to go back to that?"

I smiled. He wasn't wrong. Dhampirs were treated as second class citizens. As evident by the new law.

But it was my home and they were my friends. I might not want to be in that world but I did want to be near my friends and family. I told Joshua exactly that.

"So are you still seeing your babies' father?"

I absent mindently looked into the direction of the town where Dimitri was with Sydney.

"Like I said it's complicated."

He nodded.

"Okay, but if you ever need a place to hide out your always welcome here."

I hugged him and thanked him. We walked back towards town where apparently Joshua's little sister, Angelina was challenging Dimitri. The site was hilarious. Angelina was maybe fifteen years old and had unruly strawberry blond hair which made her look even younger. Dimitri was towering over her and evading her every move. He was toying with her, sometimes correcting her in her actions. She did not seem to appreciate this.

I sat down next to Sydney.

"Why is Dimitri beating up a fifteen year old girl?"

She shrugged.

"She attacked him, saying yours and Dimitri's molnija and zwesda were false, because no way could tainted handle so many of the lost."

The lost referring to Strigoi. I had taken down a lot of Strigoi, not just at the academy but in Russia as well. There was barely any room for a promise mark on my neck.

I sat there with my arms crossed over my chest. That little girl had to be taken down a notch. But Dimitri was doing a good job. Angelina was getting more and more frustrated and Dimitri was becoming more and more relaxed. Eventually Dimitri ended it quickly after having gotten a nod from Raymond.

Angelina was mad on the ground. But Dimitri helped her up and complemented her on her skill and told her if she worked hard at it she would be a great warrior. Angelina's face turned from anger to wonder as she was taking in his words.

Dimitri walked over to us and sat down next to me.

"So how was Joshua's home?" I swear when he said 'Joshua' and 'home' there was jealousy lacing his words.

"It was nice. He asked me to stay here with him."

He turned his head around so fast and was looking at me accusingly.

"I told you not to go but you had to lead him on didn't you."

Wow where had that come from.

I stood up and started poking his chest while I was bend over him.

"I did not. I can't help it if men fall right and left for me. He was just being nice. He said I could stay safe here. And just for the record. You don't tell me what to do. You don't get to dictate my life and whose house I see and whose I don't."

I got up and walked away angry.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

RPOV

We got in the car on our way to this Strigoi Donovan who is supposed to know where Sonia is. We were quiet. Dimitri was driving, Sydney was in the front seat and I was in the back. You could cut the tension with a knife.

It was night when we arrived across the tattoo parlor which Donovan worked at. We had worked it out. Sydney reluctantly agreed to go in and draw Donovan out. We reluctantly agreed to let her.

Dimitri was in the ally way obscured by darkness, I was on the roof of a nearby building when Sydney came walking in the ally with Donovan and two other Strigoi.

When he bypassed her she moved out of the ally and into safety.

"Belikov? Where are you. Why are you hiding in the shadow?"

"Did you get what I wanted?"

"I did."

And that was the cue. If they got any closer they would see and smell Dimitri wasn't Strigoi anymore. We were to take out the two other and then kindly ask Donovan where we could find Sonia.

I dropped down from the building and attacked the Strigoi closest to me. Dimitri did the same to the other. I could feel the adrenaline in my body. At first I thought that this Strigoi was an unusual slow and weak one. But then I realized I was faster than I was, stronger than I was. I didn't feel the tiredness I would normally feel when I was fighting Strigoi, the feeling you get when knowing that every moment can be your last. I didn't have it. Because I would win. I wasn't being cocky. I knew. I knew I was better and I had him staked before he even got a single shot in.

When I focused my attention on Dimitri I froze for a moment. He had also taken down his opponent as I knew he would and he was currently beating the living shit out of Donovan.

"Where is she!"

I didn't know if Donovan didn't want to answer or couldn't as Dimitri was pounding his head on the concrete street.

"Where is she!"

Luckily Strigoi can come back from that sort of damage.

"Paris, she is in Paris, Kentucky. Blue house on the lake. Near…"

He couldn't finish his sentence because Dimitri pushed the stake into his heart. Once, twice, three times. Over and over again. Dimitri's face, hands and shirt was covered in blood.

"Dimitri, stop. He's dead."

I grabbed the stake from his hands and he grabbed my arms and I felt him shudder.

"It's okay Dimitri, he's dead."

"No he isn't dead, he is never dead."

Ah that was what this was about. His own nature as a Strigoi. He felt like he still wasn't himself. He felt like there would always be a part of that Dimitri in him. And it was true. He wasn't the same man he was before he was turned. I wasn't the same woman. Our experiences make us who we are.

I grabbed his face in my hands.

"No Dimitri, you are not that person anymore. That person was incapable of love and life. You just need time to see the beauty in the world again. Strigoi can't see beauty."

"There is no beauty here, just death."

I turned looked him deep in his eyes, keeping them focused on me.

"Find one thing, one thing in this ally that is beautiful."

He seemed to take a long time. He was looking around the ally but I must admit I found it hard too. He focused on me. He was running his hand through the bottom tips of my hair. A weird look came across his face.

"Your hair. I always thought your hair was so beautiful. It was the first thing I noticed when I saw you in that window in Portland. But that seems so long ago."

It did feel like a lifetime ago.

But the look on his face wasn't as bad as it had been a few moments ago. We needed to get out of here.

We got to the car and saw Sydney was fine and she unlocked the car to let us in. She gasped as she saw the blood on Dimitri. But I quickly shook my head indicating not to mention it. I handed Dimitri a new shirt. We got in the car and Sydney was behind the wheel.

I gave her Paris, Kentucky as a destination and I was relaxing in the back seat. I could feel the adrenaline crash come on and I was asleep in seconds.

I felt the familiar tug of a spirit dream. First I thought that Adrian was paying me another visit. It had been a few days. But as the dream materialized I realized that Robert was there, and unfortunately he wasn't alone.

"Rosemarie, well you look good for a wanted fugitive. Between you and me, Tatiana deserved everything you gave her."

I sighed heavily.

"It wasn't me Victor, and I wish I could say you looked good too for a dying convict but hey you don't."

He seemed to be conflicted between thinking I was funny and being offended.

I turned to Robert.

"it's nice to see you again. I am glad you made it out of the house ok. I am sorry he kinda destroyed it."

He didn't seem to register what I have said but he did smile, so I guess that is a good thing.

"What are you doing here, Victor?"

"Can't I be concerned about what has become of you? You know gossip reached even Tarasov."

I crossed my arms over my chest and started to tap my foot. I was getting impatient. We both know he wanted something from me.

"I have birdies everywhere. And they tell me Tatiana doesn't believe you tried to kill her. Which begs the question why are you still out here. I actually think Tatiana asked you to do something. Maybe something connected to that ridiculous new law."

You can say a lot of things about Victor, but one he wasn't stupid and two he didn't treat Dhampirs as slaves. He didn't discriminate between Moroi or Dhampir. Either you were useful to him or you were not.

I contemplated telling him. He was one of Eric's closest friends. He might know more about it. I mean the man was in jail. This was his only way of communicating and getting to me. I have nothing to fear from him.

"Tatiana sent me to look for Lissa's illegitimate sibling so she can get a seat on the council."

He looked at me calculating.

"And succeed her no doubt."

I nodded. I regretted it the minute a big smile came across his face.

"Well that is the most sensible thing she has done in her entire career."

I sighed.

"Do you know something or not."

"How far have you gotten?"

He wanted my information first. Well what did it matter at this point.

"We are tracking a bank account that Eric had set up for the child. There is no beneficiary but there was a next of kin. Sonia Karp. We are on the way now to her."

He looked a little shocked by that. I guess I can still surprise people.

"Sonia Karp has been of the grid ever since she turned. No one has been able to locate her. You think she will tell you?"

"I think I will make her."

There was a smirk on my face as I said this and for the first time I saw Victor take a step back. He didn't know about my time in Russia and my proficiency in torturing Strigoi.

"So where is she."

"What does it matter Victor, you are in jail, where you belong. You can't come anyway."

He sighed. He had a plan I know he did. He just wasn't letting me in.

"Just tell me where she is."

"Fine, Paris, Kentucky blue house on the lake."

Victor disappeared and it was just me and Robert left.

"I'll help you Rose. My brother said I should help you. I like you. I'll help. I'll help Sonia too. Just be careful and keep those babies safe. They're special."

He then leaned in a bit and as if speaking to the babes. "And you keep your mother safe to."

I didn't know how to respond. I suppose he could see their aura's. But I wasn't liking the idea that more and more people seemed to know the true identity of my children.

He disconnected and I woke up in the car with a jolt. Dimitri looked at me concerned but I waved him off.

"Just a bad dream."

We arrived at Sonia's house while there was still ampule sun. Good. We would need all the leverage we could get. We instructed Sydney to stay in the car while we 'secured' Sonia. Dimitri had picked up some heavy duty chains at a hard ware store on the way.

We went through the backyard and I quietly, well as quiet as I could, broke the window for us to pass through. She heard us. She must have been in the upstairs bedroom but was now downstairs keeping away from the light. I saw Dimitri charge her and so did I. But Dimitri kept me back. He was trying to keep me from engaging Sonia. I know Dimitri could handle Sonia. But he wasn't supposed to kill her, he was supposed to chain her up. It takes more effort and after the display in the ally I don't know if he will be able to control himself. But he wasn't letting me near her. And she was beating him.

I needed to distract her. I walked back towards the window and I opened the curtain. The light immediately scorched her and gave Dimitri the advantage to hold her down. I quickly got over there and bound the chains around her hands and feet. Dimitri was able to let go of her and place her on a chair. I turned to Dimitri furious.

"What the hell?" I all but yelled at him.

He looked at me confused.

"I can take of myself Dimitri, you don't have to protect me. I am a big girl and I know how to handle Strigoi. For God sakes you taught me. I could have helped, it would have been a lot easier with the two of us. But nooo, your big Russian ego won't let me help you. What can't accept my help. Can't stand to be that close to me. Am I that repulsive now?"

I was ranting but I was furious. I know he was trying to protect me. And seeing I had the twins maybe it was for the best, but I would have been fine. They would have been fine. I could already feel their strength filling me. And now it was wasted.

"Rose, that is not it… I told Lissa I would protect you and I am keeping my word. Even if I have to protect you from yourself."

"I am a big girl, Dimitri, I don't need your protection."

With that I walked out and got Sydney.

We had been at it for hours. She wasn't budging. She was snarling and hissing and cursing but not budging. I had used everything I had on Strigoi in Russia, but where they all eventually caved even though they knew death would follow soon after, Sonia was being stubborn, maybe because she knew the moment she released the information she would be dead. She would endure the pain, so she could find a way out of this.

I was getting frustrated. So was Dimitri. I had seen him look at me a couple of times when I was interrogating Sonia, both a little impressed and a little remorseful. He realized exactly where I had gotten that particular skill and started to understand the lengths I went through to get to him.

I sat down in a chair and I wanted to cry. We had been on a roll. We were getting somewhere, but it seemed Sonia was a dead end. I didn't know if it was hormones or exhaustion from the entire situation, but I wanted to cry. I wanted to curl up in a nice comfy bed with a bucket of ice cream and just wallow. Okay so maybe a bit of hormones.

"Let's take a break. We can start again in a bit after we had some lunch."

Dimitri always sensing my mood went into the kitchen and started preparing some sandwiches. We had brought in some supplies from the car.

I was just munching on a delicious sandwich, not that I would tell Dimitri that, I was still mad at him, when the door flung open and to my surprise I saw Robert standing in the doorway. Dimitri was immediately on high alert, until he recognized Robert from their brief interaction in Las Vegas, I saw him cringe.

Robert however, wasn't paying Dimitri any thought. He was looking at Sonia and he simply walked over to her and before either one of us knew what he was doing or could stop him he had plunged the stake in her heart. I had seen it twice now. The bright light and being thrown back towards the wall from the impact of the blast.

A moment later I heard the familiar cries of a person turned back from Strigoi.

But I wasn't focused Sonia, I was focusing on my hands, I rubbed my head where it had hit the wall and as I pulled back my hand I saw blood on it. It was the last thing I saw before I passed out.

APOV

We were all in Hans' office. Me, Lissa, Rose's mother, Christian and for some reason Tasha. Hans was quizzing us on Rose and Dimitri's escape. Of course we were denying it with great vigor, but Hans was no fool. He knew we had something to do with it. He was especially looking my way. News of the twins had traveled across court after my aunt had outed me in the council. I don't know if he thought I would be the most likely subject to have helped her or the most likely to crack under the pressure.

After about five minutes of staring at me I saw guardian Petrov enter the room.

"Ah Alberta, thank you for coming. I wonder if you can shed some light on the situation, seeing as you have known them a lot longer than I have."

"I am glad I can be of some assistance guardian Croft."

She settled down and was handed a cup of coffee by Hans.

"So let's start from the beginning. Where were you when the statue exploded?"

We each took turns telling him our alibi. Mine was the shakiest, seeing as I actually didn't have one. Being in a ditch drunk because I was trying very hard to heal my aunt was a plausible explanation though. Lissa was putting on a good show to, saying she was scared when the statues exploded. I would actually believe her. I knew she didn't use compulsion on Hans which made her act even more impressive.

"None of you knew anything about the escape? Don't you have that bond thing?"

Lissa had to explain to Hans exactly how the bond worked. Rose could read her but Lissa had no idea about Rose. I saw she was regretting that part at the moment. Me too. I would love to know how she is doing. I'll have to dreamwalk her tonight.

Alberta confirmed Lissa's explanation of the bond. "That… is true."

I wasn't missing the fact that Alberta wasn't buying any of the other crap we were selling them.

"Please Guardian Croft, Rose is innocent. She didn't hurt Tatiana, even Tatiana believes that."

"And what about Belikov. You said he wasn't Strigoi anymore, but you were obviously wrong there too."

Now we all looked confused.

"What do you mean. Dimitri is a Dhampir again. I mean you all tested him didn't you?"

I saw everyone else shared my opinion. He might not be my favorite person right now, until he made it up to Rose about the things he said, but I knew one thing. He wasn't Strigoi anymore.

Hans looked at me and then asked the question we all knew was coming. And I realized Hans didn't believe Dimitri was still Strigoi, he just wanted us to talk ourselves in a corner about the personal relationship Dimitri and Rose had.

ʺThen how do you explain his involvement?ʺ

ʺIt wasnʹt because he was Strigoiʺ Oh that was way too fast Lissa. He honed in on Lissa, having picked her as the weakest link. Yeah I was moving up the chain.

ʺHe changed back. Thereʹs no Strigoi left.ʺ

ʺBut he attacked the royal guard and was surprisingly effective at it. If not still fueled by Strigoi power, how else would you explain it? I know Belikov was very level headed before he was turned. How else do you explain the extreme reaction he had.ʺ

Ow I stepped in. Hans was toying with us and we all knew it. I was done.

"Because he fucking loves her and she loves him, Bbause he is just that fucking awesome. He would do anything for her and beating up the royal guard is just a walk in the park for him, Okay. Does he really have to be the best at everything?"

The last part I mumbled under my breath as I slumbed in my chair. I had heard of his awesome display of power. The man was a God in a fight.

Hans at least had the decency to look surprised at the news.

The other guardian in the room that was scribbling down things was screeching.

ʺShe′s underage!ʺ

ʺSheʹs eighteen.ʺ corrected Lissa.

Hans cut her a look. ʺI can do the math, princess. Unless they managed some beautiful, touching romance in the last few weeks —while he was mostly in isolation—then there were things going on at your school that someone should have reported.ʺ

"No one knew, and I doubt they actually acted upon it. I didn't even realize how she felt about him until I saw her reaction in the cave when he… was turned. She watched him die. You can't hide your feelings then."

I don't know if Janine actually didn't know about that time in the cabin or was wisely keeping their secret. I knew she hadn't known while it was going on. When Rose yelled at her after her mother found out she was pregnant was the first time she had heard about her relationship with Dimitri. However, Janine didn't know a lot of things about Rose, but Hans didn't know that.

I looked at the other people in the room. I knew Christian knew, Rose had told him about the babies, but I looked at Tasha and saw she wasn't surprised either. Tasha and Dimitri were friends, maybe he had confided in her. But I doubted that. I saw Tasha for who she was. I recognized the look in her eyes. I had had the same look in my eyes. Knowing that the person you love, loves someone else. But where I was accepting that fact and tried very hard to make her happy and try and make myself move on, I didn't see the same resignation in her eyes.

Alberta cleared her throat, speaking up at last. ʺI think we have more important things to worry about right now than some romance that may or may not have happened.ʺ

You had to love Alberta. Although there wasn't any real evidence, everyone could put two and two together. But she was making sure none of this would hunt them later.

"Now if we can get back on track. Belikovs involvement was foolish and born from irrational affection, however, I see no evidence for anyone else to be involved."

Of course not. Abe took care of everything. With anybody else I would have worried. But I knew even if we were implicated, Abe could cover it up either the legal way or the not so legal way.

We were let go out of the interrogation after that. Hans knew more of us were involved but there simply wasn't any evidence. I thought he be a little peeved about it. But I realized he did believe Rose was innocent but he had a job to do. But I think today he was glad we were outsmarting him.

"phew, that was close. Do you think we fooled him?" Lissa commented between bites of her lunch. We were currently at a small diner at court discussing our meeting with Hans.

I honestly did not know how she could call herself a spirit user. We were supposed to be able to see people's aura's and read their minds, but Lissa was oblivious to Hans' inner thoughts.

I saw Janine looking my way. She had also seen what I had seen and was sharing my opinion of the princess' gullible nature.

"I don't know, but it is not like there is any evidence for their involvement together and of our involvement in their escape, so I think we are fine."

She nodded and she looked a little relieved. I know this was stressing Lissa out a bit. She usually wasn't the one to be called into anyone's office because she did something wrong. And adding a wanted fugitive was definitely the most illegal this she had ever done.

I on the other hand had a few crimes on my record which beat that. Well not actually on my record. Either I evaded getting caught or aunt Tatiana just made it go away. I know not fair, but handy none the less.

"What do you think she is doing? Is she safe at whatever place Abe picked?"

I didn't want to tell her that Rose had probably already left that place in search of her sibling. Lissa had no idea she had another brother or sister, one born from her father cheating on her mother. I wondered when she did find out if she would be happy. On the one hand Lissa didn't have any family anymore and finding another Dragomir would be beneficial in so many ways. But I think it would be hard to accept him or her in her life when they hadn't grown up together.

But they didn't need to get along. All she needed was another Dragomir one way or another to take the council seat and eventually the throne.

* * *

 **Almost there. Almost**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

RPOV

I woke up in a hospital bed with a hospital gown on. I felt something cold on my stomach and I saw a doctor or a nurse check the monitor. I heard their heartbeats fill the room. I let out a small sob which made the woman turn around.

"There you are. We were beginning to get worried. It took you quite a while to come back around."

"What happened? Are my babies alright?"

"Relax they are fine. I am checking them now but they seem to be doing great. You hit your head and passed out. Although we can't actually find a wound on your head, but your blood pressure was high when you were brought in. Although it is a common occurrence in pregnancy you need to keep an eye out for it. If it gets too bad you could develop pre-eclampsia or full blown eclampsia which would endanger you and the children."

I was sure I saw blood before I passed out. Had I healed that quickly?

"So what can I do to stop it. Do it get some medication?"

"If it keeps happening we can start you on some medication and in extreme cases we would induce labour but you are not far enough along yet to induce and save the children. But my advice for you now it just to take it easy and avoid stress."

I snorted and the woman looked at me like I wasn't taking her seriously. It wasn't that. It was just that being hunted down because you supposedly committed high treason and tried to kill your monarch while being trapped with your ex-lover who's kids you carry but hadn't told him yet, but was still dreaming about inappropriately at night even if he was being a right prat wasn't exactly stressless.

"I'll try to keep the stress to a minimum. But they are alright for now?"

She smiled and turned the screen so I could see them. They were moving their arms and legs and looking like two tiny little humans. I thought I saw one hit the other and that one returned the favor by stretching out his or her leg and kicking their sibling.

"What is that?"

I pointed at something on the screen and she had to laugh.

"Well that is your son's penis."

I smiled at her and I almost cried.

"I am going to have a son?"

"Actually you are going to have a son and daughter. This one here you already know is your son and baby two, the one picking on her brother is your daughter. One of each."

I broke down crying. One of each. Seeing as this will probably be the only kids I will ever have I was grateful. I imagined a boy like Dimitri all stoic and serious. I also imaged a daughter looking and acting like me. I shuddered at the thought. Dimitri and I were going to have our hands full with that one.

I went from a blissful mindset to a terrified one.

"You didn't tell the people that brought me in that I am pregnant right?"

She shook her head. I relaxed back on the bed, but only until she spoke again.

"We didn't have to. He came in saying to take care of you and the babies. He was the one who informed us you were pregnant."

I was panicking. Dimitri knew. How long has he known? Who told him? Oh God, he must think Adrian is the father. Was that why he was acting that way towards Adrian?

"Is he the father?"

I nodded.

"You haven't told him because you were worried about his reaction?"

"Something like that."

"I wouldn't worry. He looked generally worried about you and the babies. He was threatening everyone when we weren't working fast enough for him. He really cares for you."

That made me smile a little.

I got dressed and she handed me some flyers on pre-eclampsia and signs to watch out for. I walked outside not really knowing how to handle this.

Dimitri and Sydney were waiting for me. He got up the moment he saw me.

"Are you alright?" Worry was clear in his voice. I wanted to believe he really did care about me, but my heart wouldn't let me.

I simply nodded without looking at him. I know we needed to talk but he seemed to sense that that was a private conversation to be held away from spectators and Sydney.

"Come one, Robert is staying with Sonia at the moment and I seriously wonder who the more stable one is."

The car right to Sonia's house was silent. I didn't know how much Sydney knew or heard but she wasn't asking what happened when I passed out so I guess she figured it out or heard Dimitri yelling it at the hospital staff.

We walked back into the house and I saw what Dimitri was saying. Sonia was in a chair legs hugged up to her chin and staying in the afternoon sun. She was sweating, she must be uncomfortable for a Moroi but she didn't seem to care. Robert on the other hand was a mess. He didn't seem to register we were there.

"Rose why don't you go upstairs and lie down for a bit."

I nodded towards Dimitri.

"Dimitri, we need to talk."

He nodded.

"Go, I got these two, I'll let you know if they get to much." I shot Sydney a grateful look.

I had been going over it in the car, but I simply didn't know where to start.

I sat down on the bed and Dimitri took the chair opposite the bed.

"You knew?"

He simply nodded at my question.

"How long?"

I saw him sigh as if to prepare himself for what came next.

"Since Vegas."

I looked up at him shocked. I hadn't expected that. He was Strigoi in Vegas.

"When I had you pinned to the wall about to … feed off of you, I heart their heartbeats. They were very distinct from your own."

I thought back to that moment. He had hesitated, there was something in his eyes, shock mixed with something else, but I didn't know what.

"oh." Was all my brain would allow me to say.

"Are you okay? Are they?" He did sound concerned. That was a start.

"Yeah, just hit my head and my blood pressure spiked. I am okay now. Her brilliant advice was to take it easy and avoid stress."

Dimitri chuckled a bit. I liked a smile on his face. It suited him much better. But after a brief moment his face dropped and he became serious again. His next question surprised me.

"Do you love him?" His tone wasn't actually neutral. It was something between anger and despair.

"Who?"

"Adrian!" His tone had now changed to complete anger. But I was meeting him there. This was his question to me? What did he have to be angry about? I distinctly remembered me telling him I loved him.

"No I don't love Adrian, you God damn moron. I love you. Even if I try very hard not to. Even if I don't want to. Because no matter how much of a prat you are being I will always love you!"

I was screaming at the end. My outburst shocked him firsts. I thought I saw relieve first but then it changed to anger again.

"Well if you love me so damn much, why did you fuck him the first change you got? I am not judging, I know I have no right to after what I did to you in Russia, but would it have killed you to wait a few days, a few hours even before you dove into bed with the next one."

I looked at him and I didn't see anger any more. I now understood what I saw in Vegas. Hurt. Even as a Strigoi this had hurt him. It was clear on his face now. I wanted to run up to him and take him in my arms, letting him know he was the only one for me. That he has always been. But my body didn't move. My body shook with anger. My anger wouldn't let me comfort him. It wouldn't let him get away with calling me a whore. Even if I did understand. But how could he doubt me. I knew the twins were impossible but how could he believe the lie we had been telling everyone so easily. That is why instead of gently telling him the truth I angrily shouted it at him.

"I didn't, They're yours!"

It was out before I could stop myself. He straightened out shocked letting the words sink in. I couldn't believe I had just blurted it out. I covered my mouth with my hand. I kept staring at him and he was staring at me.

"What?" It sounded more like a whisper than anything else.

I sat down on the bed. I sighed deeply before continuing.

"I found out the day after I got back from Russia. I am 17 weeks pregnant."

I saw Dimitri do the math. We had been together twice, although both shouldn't have gotten me pregnant. We still didn't really know how they could exist. Me being shadow-kissed, the spirit ring, Just that it is possible to get pregnant by a Strigoi but nobody knows because who is crazy enough to sleep with one and survive?

He sat down next to me, but he didn't say anything.

"It is a boy and a girl. I found out today. She could see it on the monitor."

I handed him a picture of the ultrasound. He took it and the way he looked at it, I wondered how I could have ever doubted him. He looked at his children with wonder.

"The last few months have been hell, for the both of us, but it was worth it because we got them. They are the only good thing to come out of this."

He changed his gaze from the picture to me.

"Dimitri, please say something." I knew I sounded desperate, but I needed to know what he was thinking.

"I love you." I was taken aback by that.

"I have always loved you, but after I was turned back all I could see when I looked at you was what I did to you. All I could feel was guilt. I was broken and you deserved better. But when you got arrested I was scared for you and for the first time I felt something else then guilt. I felt protective. And when we got you out of jail I knew I had to go with you." He paused trying to collect his thoughts.

"Roza, I want you , I do, I want us to be together, I just don't know how. I don't know how to get back to who I was."

He was looking down at his hands and I placed my hand over his.

"I am not the same either. These last few months have left scars on the both of us." I saw him flinch, so I clarified.

"No Dimitri, I am not talking about what happened between us in Russia. I actually felt glad that I still had a place in your life, no matter how fucked-up. I am talking about losing you in the cave, a memory that will haunt me forever. I am talking about having lost the man I loved, and having to hunt him down and kill him. I am not the same girl I was, but I don't have to be. I don't think we can go back to the way we were. But we have to move forward, and the only way to do that is together, so please don't shut me out anymore. Don't push me away."

While talking I had moved closer and closer to Dimitri. I was now practically in his lap and I held his face in my hands, keeping his eyes focused on me. He leaned in and our foreheads touched. He was moving down towards my neck and buried his face in it. Holding me tight. I didn't hear him but I could feel him sobbing, I could also feel the wet tears on my neck.

After a few moments he pulled back and placed his forehead against mine again.

I revealed in the feeling. I had given up hope. Even though I know Dimitri is still hurting and will probably take a long time before he is remotely ok, as long as I was by his side while he was healing I didn't care. We could heal together.

He tilted his head and his lips touched mine. I wondered if he had meant this or if he simply moved so I stayed silent for a bit, until he moved closer pressing his lips to mine harder. I responded and kissed him back. His hands moved to my hair and under my neck bringing me closer. There was desperation in his kiss. I had given up hope we would be together and I realized so had he.

The kiss intensified and I could feel his tongue slid across my lips, I opened my mouth and welcomed him. Our tongues performing their own dance. I moaned into him. This made him pull me closer. Me now completely in his lap, my legs on either side of him. His hands were moving from my neck through my hair down my back. I had missed his large and slightly rough hands. I also liked this position. It placed me slightly higher then Dimitri, letting me look down on him a bit. I was running my fingers through his hair taking out the tie at the nape of his neck. I let go of his lips a moment to look at him. He didn't look guilty at the moment, he didn't look hurt, he looked lustful. I liked it.

His gaze went up and landed on my stomach. His hands were also moving upwards and gently stroking my stomach. I knew that this was going to be a thing the rest of the pregnancy. He was kissing my stomach. He picked that moment to coo to his unborn children. Not that I didn't appreciate the gesture, but now was not the time. But I didn't dare interrupt him. His expression was so warm and sweet. But Gods, I needed him, I wanted him. But I knew we had two crazy spirit users down stairs we needed to deal with but that didn't mean my body was complying.

I had been keeping it together, but my body was screaming for release by his hand, (well figuratively), in reality I needed a different part of his body to find release. I had been dreaming about him the past few weeks. I hit the second trimester and the uncomfortable things from the first trimester were gone. Now the only symptom was increased hormones and increased blood supply to my nether regions and I needed someone to take care of it. I was getting tired of doing it myself. But I knew we needed to get back downstairs and we still needed to talk some things through.

"Dimitri, there is something you should know. When you were… not here, Adrian has claimed the twins as his own, and to the outside world it needs to stay that way. It was his way of protecting me and them. People can never know the truth about the twins."

I felt him pull me closer.

"I know. I hate that he has been there for you when I couldn't be, but I am also grateful. I understand his kick in the but now."

He chuckled a little.

"What kick in the but?"

"When I was in jail. After you came to see me, he came and yelled at me for hurting you and how stupid I was for letting you go. I couldn't accept it then but he was right."

"I am going to kill him."

He laughed.

"No don't, I needed it. I was too busy feeling sorry for myself to see your pain. He reminded me that I wasn't the only one affected by what happened."

I nodded and relaxed against him again but he still felt tense.

"Rose, there is something I wanted to ask."

He paused for a moment but when I didn't say anything he continued.

"There is something Adrian said about what happened after you got back from Russia."

I tensed. Adrian wouldn't tell Dimitri, would he?

"He said you were planning on killing yourself."

I cringed; I never wanted anyone to find out about that. Least of all Adrian and Dimitri.

I looked at him and saw his face held anger. I sighed.

"I didn't know I was pregnant yet, otherwise I would have never considered it. It was just I… I had just gotten back from Russia, where I thought I had killed you. The thought of having to live without you and even worse the thought of me being the one who took you from this world was too much for me to handle. I had only survived Russia because Lissa was in trouble, but when I got back she was fine. I had no life here anymore, I wasn't a student. I wasn't anything. So I stole the gun from one of the gate guardians and I sat on the bathroom floor considering following you into the next world. But I couldn't do it. I knew you would be mad at me for giving up. So I put the gun down, even though it took me all night to do it."

I hadn't even noticed the tears running down my face until Dimitri wiped them away with his thumb. He was running his fingers through my hair and pulling me close to him again. He kissed my cheek and with it, my tears. He found my lips and he kissed me hard. We conveyed so much in that kiss. I was apologizing for almost giving up. He was apologizing for not understanding my pain. We were moving forward. We had a long way to go, but we were moving forward.

After about another 5 minutes of kissing, neither of us willing to let go of the other, we finally made it downstairs.

"Wow". Both Spirit users said at the same time.

I raised my eyebrow. Actually Sonia seemed to be in the best place. Robert was on the coach moving back and forth. Sonia was enjoying the sun.

"What." I asked Sonia, thinking I had the best chance of getting something out of her.

"Your aura's, very bright." She said while averting her eyes.

I smiled. I imagine mine was very bright. It had not felt this good in a long time. I was also pleased to know that Dimitri's shown as well.

 **Okay so let me explain about the whole twin thing. I know it has been done to death. I didn't want to be another statistic but I kind of needed them to be twins. One: I need their interaction in a future story. I have two origin stories for the twins both ending in pretty much the same way. Dhampir kids with a Strigoi component. Two: Even if we now know that because Dimitri can turn back they can have kids together whenever they want, there are special circumstances around their conception. The reason for twins. I simply didn't want them to be alone. And three: Not in this story but in another story they will guard Lissa's son and it would be nice if they can go to school together and become his guardians at the same time. So although I agree with some that having twins will be no fun (trust me it is hard enough to keep just one alive) I kind of needed it.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

RPOV

There was a silent agreement between us that I would check on Robert and he would deal with Sonia. She seemed better, but I knew that talking to someone that has gone through the same thing was a good thing.

I walked over to Robert and gently nudged his shoulder.

"hey, you okay? Thank you, we weren't getting anywhere with her. Maybe now we have a shot."

He nodded, at least he was recognizing me.

"My brother told me to do it. Told me to help. This will help Lissa, this will help him."

I knew that was true. I wasn't sure it would be helping Victor any, I think he believed it but I wondered how it would help him in jail. But I did know one thing. It didn't help Robert. I knew from Lissa it took an immense amount of spirit magic to heal a Strigoi. He had already done it once in his life and he wasn't all there to start with. When I looked at Sonia I knew she would be alright. She was strong and had Dimitri and, I realized Mikail too. But Robert only had Victor. Victor had forced him into this, Victor was using Robert as a way to still be communicating with the outside world and implement his will. I knew it would be devastating to Robert to lose his brother, but I felt that the only way he could heal, the only way he could be free is if Victor wasn't around.

Robert was now busy chewing on his fingers. It was awkward.

"You hungry, I can make you something."

I didn't wait for an answer I went into the kitchen and looked around our supplies. Robert had followed me into the kitchen and saw a box of cereal. He simply picked up the box and took some cereal out and put it in his mouth. Okay, that will work too. He went and sat down on the couch again looking out the window and munching on the cereal. He reminded me so much of a child. I wondered if that was the spirit or the fact that Victor had been playing the older brother for most of his life, trying to keep him in line.

I walked over to Dimitri, Sonia and Sydney. I saw Sydney was in a conversation with Sonia and Dimitri was slightly disapproving.

"I can't tell you. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone."

I saw that they were still stuck on her not telling us about the child. I sighed. I stood next to Dimitri, he had his arms crossed over his chest.

"We shouldn't be doing this now. She needs time to heal."

I wondered if that were true. Sonia looked a lot better than Dimitri did when he was turned back. I know Dimitri blamed himself for all the things he had done. He had been consumed by guilt pushing everyone away. Sonia didn't seem to share that. Yes she was shaken. And I could tell there was some guilt in there mostly because she chose to turn. But she was handling this a lot different from Dimitri. I guess Dimitri was just a lot harder on himself. I saw he had noticed this too. He was slightly guilty about that. If he could have been the same way Sonia had, we would have been together the moment he was released. He regretted his decision I saw that. I took his hand in mine and squeezed it.

"But did you promise not to tell anybody where they lived?"

Sonia nodded again at Sydney's question.

I saw Sydney was trying to get Sonia to tell us about the child without breaking her promise. Sonia wanted to help, but she didn't want to betray her family.

"Did you promise not to lead anybody to them?"

Sonia's face lit up a bit and a small smile came across her face.

"No."

With 5 people in a car it was cramped. Sydney was behind the wheel and Sonia was sitting in the passenger seat giving her directions much to Dimitri's dismay. He was used to driving and was not pleased to be in the backseat. I also don't think the fact that his legs were stuck in between the small seat was helping much. But Sydney wasn't having it. And I think that Dimitri was too tired to argue at the moment. Robert was staring out the window on the other side and Dimitri had his head against the glass on his side. I leaned against him. We had missed most of last night due to the interview with Donovan. I closed my eyes and I felt his breathing slow down as I lay against him. He was asleep in seconds me not far behind.

APOV

There was something I had been wanting to do ever since the meeting with Hans and I decided that now was a good time to do it.

I walked up to her door and knocked. Tasha opened the door and let me in.

"What can I do for you Adrian?"

She asked but I could feel she didn't really mean what she said.

I sat down and leaned back on the couch my arms stretched out over the back. I crossed my leg over my other leg. My ankle at the knee.

"I need to talk to you about letting go of Dimitri."

She looked shocked. Well I was never one to be subtle.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Tasha. I know you still have feelings for him and somewhere I know you still believe you two will get together. Look I have been there. I was the same with Rose, that is why I am here. I am trying to convince you to let him go. It will save you a lot of hurt."

Oh she wasn't taking this well.

"Oh I do more than believe Adrian. Dimitri will realize once he finds out she is pregnant with your children that she isn't worth fighting for. We have always been good together."

I sighed. I was wondering if I should tell her about the twins. Tasha was one of Dimitri's closest friends, but something told me not to. It wasn't my story to tell anyway. I knew Rose had told Christian but he somehow also hadn't confided in his aunt about the twins.

"Tasha, that isn't going to happen. Rose and I were never together. We had a one night thing. And you know they can't have any children of their own. This is their chance for a family. I am sure they are on their way to be together, maybe already there. He can't stay away from her."

I swear there was steam coming out of her ears. But for my sake and the sake of appearances she was holding herself together.

"Look, he is never going to look at you the way he looks at her. I know. I would have done anything for Rose to look at me like that, but I realized she never would. Do you know what my first thought was after I heard he died? I thought maybe I would stand a chance now. That was until I saw her. She was devastated. She broke and I knew in that moment she would never love anybody the way she loved him. It took me even longer to come to terms with that, but in the end I did and was able to be there for Rose when she needed me. He is the same way. I see it in his aura. Even when he was pushing her away after he was turned back I saw that he still loved her."

When I mentioned Dimitri dying I saw something flash across her aura. I felt incredibly guilty for felling that way even if it was a fleeding thought. But when I mentioned it, I swear I saw excitement in her aura. Not that she was excited about Dimitri dying but the thought of the competition being permanently taken care of certainly held appeal for her. I decided to probe it further.

"When they find Rose innocent they will come back here. I hope by then you have moved on. It would be a shame if your friendship with Dimitri goes to waste. He doesn't have that many friends."

"They won't find her innocent Adrian, there is too much evidence against her."

Again excitement.

"Actually my aunt doesn't believe she tried to kill her, so she has at least revoked any order to 'shoot and kill' her on site."

Disappointment and shock.

"Do they have any other suspects?"

Now worry and anxiety was coming through her aura and I tried very hard to hide my surprise. A woman with dark hair. That was the description the guardian that had saved my aunt had said. I realized just how far Tasha was willing to go to get Dimitri. Even if it meant taking Rose out of the equation. She had framed her. She had tried to kill my aunt and in the process tried to get rid of Rose. I tried very hard to keep my composure.

"No they don't, not yet, but they will."

I stood up and walked up to the door.

"Look Tasha. The sooner you can accept that you and Dimitri are not going to happen the happier you will be."

I walked out of her apartment and heard he mumble 'we will see about that' under her breath. I don't think she knew I heard her.

I decided to visit my aunt. She needed to know. I had no evidence but I knew I was right about this. Maybe she had any ideas.

I walked into her office. She was now working in her office an hour each day. Well she was supposed to work only an hour, but usually she did a little more.

"Oh Adrian. Come on in. Please tell this baphoon of a doctor I am fine and I really need to finish this before the next council meeting."

I swear her primary physician had aged a couple of years in the few days he was in charge of her recovery. He sighed heavily and looked at me pleadingly to make her stop working. I could do no such thing. She wouldn't listen to anyone.

"Actually the council can wait. I need to talk to you alone. I have some insight you might find compelling."

She motioned for everyone to leave the room, even her guardians. She understood my meaning.

"I think I know who tried to kill you. I just don't have any evidence yet."

Her mood completely turned around. She was edging in closer.

"Who?"

I sighed. Now or never.

"Tasha."

I saw her eyes grow wide and then they became small slids as she was processing this information. It was as if she was going over in her head all the information she had about the killer and her own experience. She came to the same conclusion I did. Tasha was the woman in her room that night. She had staked her.

"I see. Well that is unfortunate. Can't say I am completely surprised."

"I just don't know how we can arrest her though. I mean my aura readings are hardly admissible in court."

She nodded.

"She had to have come in the palace somehow. Try and find if she is connected to anyone here. A staff member, a guardian, anyone."

I nodded.

"Also she had to have taken Rose's stake from her room. Maybe someone has seen her enter that part of the building."

I sighed. That wasn't going to work.

"Christian's guest quarters are next door. She would have had every reason to be there."

When I mentioned Christian I flinched. He was already ostracized for his parents turning Strigoi. I can only image what I'll be like when we arrest his aunt for the attempted murder of the queen.

"Adrian, he needs to stay far away from all of this. When we do have enough evidence to arrest her he needs to condemn her. More so then the rest of us. He needs to distance himself from her."

She had guessed why I was upset. He didn't deserve this.

"He is a good boy, despite some attitude issues, but his skills and determination will be important in the years to come."

My aunt had done a bit of a turn around with Christian. She didn't think he was worthy of Lissa when she suggested I marry her. Of course I laughed in her face when she told me of her plan. But I knew she wasn't holding what his parents did against him. She just wanted to make sure that Lissa had the best chance of being accepted as the new queen and being together with Christian wasn't the surest way of doing that.

I walked out of her office and decided to share this information with those that deserved it most.

I wanted to check in with Rose, but instead I decided to check in with Dimitri. I was wondering if they had made any headway and I had to make sure he was keeping Rose safe and out of danger. Also he would take this the hardest but would be able to compose himself. Rose on the other hand, would come back to court and strangle the life out of her and then she would still be in jail for murder.

I got comfortable and reached out towards his mind. It didn't take long before we were in his dreams.

He turned around and I could see confusion on his face. I checked his aura and I smirked. Well I suppose they made up huh.

"Adrian?"

"Hey there big Dhampir, how is everything."

He rolled his eyes at my nickname for him.

"I see you and Rose have 'talked'." Making sure he understood my meaning of the word talk.

"We actually did talk, well we talked too." The smile on his face wasn't lost on me.

"Thank you. I know what you did for her, for them. I am sorry I didn't listen to you before."

"Well as long as you make her happy we are good." I moved a little closer, even though he was a good few inches taller than me I looked into his eyes without fear and with great force.

"But if you ever hurt her I will torture you so much, this pain you felt from your transformation will seem like a walk in the park."

I straightened out again and plastered the smile back on my face, as if I didn't just threaten to mentally torture him until he broke.

"So how is our girl doing? She finally mastered up the courage to tell you huh?"

He sat down on the bench I had created. He ran his hands through his hair.

"Well, she didn't have to tell me, I already knew. I have known since Las Vegas, I just never knew they were mine. I just assumed they were yours."

"Oh. Well that explains your reaction a bit better."

He sighed. I could see guilt in his aura. He thought he should have known better, to have trusted in Rose more, but nobody would blame him for this. How could he have known?

"Hey. It is in the past. Now, you need to move forward and keep her safe. Like say preventing her from going off and finding Lissa's sibling?"

He sighed even loader this time. But not out of guilt but out of frustration.

"I have tried, but you know Rose, if she wants to do something, no one is going to stop her."

I smiled at that. That was true.

He told me about their adventures so far.

"Aren't you a little disappointed that they aren't yours?"

He asked me. I thought about it. Even though they weren't mine, I would always protect them. Blood or no blood. And I realized they actually were blood. They weren't my children but they are my cousins. Well second cousins. I really would be their fun uncle, sort of. Uncle Adrian sounded better then second cousin Adrian.

"well I will just have to be content in calling them nieces or nephews or whatever."

"A niece and nephew actually."

"Really, one of each?"

He nodded and his aura was almost blinding me. He was happy. This may just be what he needed to heal.

So I decided to drop the bomb now.

"Dimitri, I actually meant it literally you know, niece and nephew. Tatiana just told me you are Randall's son."

His head snapped so fast towards me at the mention of that name I knew Tatiana was right.

"How, do you know that name?"

"Randall, your father, is my uncle Rand. Randall Ivashkov, he was the rightfull Ivashkov prince but my aunt and father decided he wasn't exactly leading material."

He snorted at that. I supposed he agreed.

"That means that…"

"You and I are cousins, yeah. You are nephew to the queen and oh, she has been keeping track of you your entire life and she knows about you and Rose and the twins."

"What?"

"She told me. But don't worry. They are family and she will protect family. As far as the outside world is concerned the twins are mine. You might want to watch out for my father though, he was not happy when he found out I 'impregnated a low-life dhampir'."

He nodded.

"Dimitri as happy as I am for you two I am the bringer of bad news. Well I suppose it is how you look at it."

He looked confused at me and I saw him steady himself for the news.

"I think I know who tried to kill Tatiana and frame Rose."

His face lit up a bit. If Rose was found innocent it would solve a lot of problems.

"Dimitri, it's Tasha."

"What? No that can't be? She would never do anything like that."

"Anything like what? Try to kill Tatiana or frame a love rival."

He looked at me confused.

"What do you mean, love rival?"

Oh God he didn't know. He had no idea how she felt about him. How could he be so oblivious? Well I knew how. He spend most of his time focused on Rose not on Tasha.

"Dimitri. She loves you. She framed Rose to get her out of the picture so she could have a shot with you."

His eyes widened and I saw guilt flash through his aura. Oh great, maybe he wasn't back to himself yet. Although now that I think about it, he would have blamed himself regardless. That is just who he is.

"Don't Dimitri. This isn't your fault. Tasha is the one to blame. This is all her. You don't control her actions."

He nodded but I knew he didn't believe my words.

"I had no idea. I can't believe she would do that. She would have a pregnant woman executed? That is not the Tasha I remember."

"Well in her defense, I don't think she knew Rose was pregnant at the time."

"But she knows now and she hasn't come forward to exonerate her. Which is just as bad."

Actually worse in my book but he.

He put his head in his hands and sighed for a moment.

"How am I going to tell Rose, she is going to lose her mind over this."

"Yeah, well I don't have any evidence yet, but I did tell Tatiana."

I knew my job had been easiest. I only had to tell him. Although I could see he was devastated that his friend was capable of this. He had judged her wrong, very wrong. He was the one that had to tell Rose. I didn't envy him.

"Look I have to go. I am keeping this quiet for now. I am not telling Christian or Lissa, but maybe I can tell Abe and Janine or maybe Eddie. They can help with the investigation. But we will figure this out."

"Don't tell Abe. You can tell Janine and Eddie, but don't tell Abe. He will have her tortured."

I got a little angry with him. He was still protecting her?

"After what she did to Rose, you still protect her?"

He stood up and towered over me. And in that moment I was scared and I could tell why he had been such a strong Strigoi.

"No, I don't want Abe to torture her. That is my job."

A small smile came across my face. Oh yeah, I don't think there will be any better punishment for Tasha then Dimitri being the one to torture this remorselessly out of her.

"Well I have to go. Have fun explaining that to Rose."

I smiled and he groaned while I disconnected.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

RPOV

I woke up when Dimitri jostled awake.

"Who took the last cookie?"

I rubbed my eyes.

Everyone in the car looked at me funny. I was having a good dream to. I turned to Dimitri and his eyes screamed storm. Something was up. I wanted to ask him but he just shook his head.

"Not here." He answered. But I was curious. His whole demeanor changed. I wondered what had happened. He had been asleep, I realized Lissa or Adrian must have contacted him. Probably Adrian. Lissa was particularity bad at dream walking.

That meant news from court. But bad news by the look of it. Why had Adrian contacted Dimitri, why not me?

"We are here."

I was pulled from my thoughts when Sonia said we arrived. I had missed most of the ride here.

We were in front of a small house and I was getting excited. This was it. We discussed that me and Sonia would go and talk and Dimitri, Sydney and Robert would stay in the car until we were all clear.

The two of us walked up to the house and I felt Sonia get nervous.

"Don't fret, I know they will be happy to see you. Trust me."

She smiled at me and pressed the doorbell with more confidence than she had a moment ago.

The door opened and so did my mouth.

"Jill?"

She looked over to me and was confused.

"Rose? What are you doing here? Hey, aren't you wanted for the attempted murder of the queen? I mean I know you didn't do it. I told my mom so. I told everyone so. But still, you should be in jail. Did you break out?"

Oh how I loved Jill, sweet rambling Jill. And looking at her now I wondered how I never saw it before. She looked much like her mother but her eyes, her eyes screamed Dragomir. The same green eyes as Lissa.

"Sonia?"

A slightly broken voice came from around Jill.

I saw Sonia tear up and I saw Jill's mother do the same.

"Emily. It is really me. I am so sorry, but it is me. You don't have to be afraid."

Emily looked over Sonia critically and then flung herself at her cousin.

Both women were crying. We were lead inside where we met Emily's husband.

I knew he wasn't happy to see us and became even unhappier after we told him why we were here. Although in the end Jill's determination to help Lissa was what won out. Even though neither parent was happy with her decision. They had tried their entire lives to keep her away from court, and here I was dragging her there. I had to remind myself that we all had our parts to play and Jill seemed to want to do hers.

Dimitri and Robert were ushered into the house and Robert and Sonia were offered a feeder. Dimitri and I were shown to a guest room to freshen up.

"Okay, comrade, spill the beans already."

He sat down and sighed.

"Sit down Rose."

I sat down next to him and he ran his hand through his hair. Not good.

"God, I don't know where to start."

I placed my hands over his and this seemed to calm him down.

"Just start anywhere."

He sighed.

"Okay, well Adrian dreamed walked me while I was asleep in the car."

"Yeah I figured, everything Okay at court? I mean I didn't sense anything from Lissa other than an awkward conversation with Hans."

He looked at me but decided to ask later about that.

"Adrian told me a few things. One was that well, he and I are cousins. My father is his father's brother."

I just stared at him. Wow. Maybe that explained a bit of the connection Adrian had with the twins. They were family after all. I had to smile. I was wondering how Dimitri felt about this. I know he hated anything to do with his father and that side of the family, but I know he respected Adrian. I wanted to ask him about it, but I felt he wasn't done and this didn't seem to be the biggest revelation he had to give.

"The second thing, Adrian thinks he knows who framed you."

I didn't miss Dimitri's reluctant tone. Why wasn't he more excited about this? This was good news, this was huge.

"Tasha, Tasha framed you."

He looked down at his hands. I understood now why he was having a hard time with this. Dimitri's pool of friends was limited and despite the fact he turned her down a few months ago I knew he considered her a close friend. One of his oldest friends.

"Why, why would she do that? That can't be right."

Dimitri looked at me and I saw guilt in his eyes. What did he have to be guilty about? That was until I realized why she had framed me. I went from dumbstruck to murderous.

"That stupid, jealous fucking cow. I am going to kill her. I am going to make her suffer, I am going to rib her to little pieces and feed it to the Psi-hounds at court."

"Rose, please, calm down. Your blood pressure, remember?"

I took a few calming breaths and instead of feeling angry I was mostly feeling tired now. And a little sad. I started crying.

"How could she do this? How could she do this to someone that's pregnant? Oh God Christian. He is going to be devastated. He doesn't deserve this Dimitri. He has been through so much already."

He took me into his arms.

"Sush, Roza, It is going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay. I am so sorry."

I looked at him with fire in my eyes.

"Don't you dare apologize for her! This isn't something you did. You made it clear to her, you weren't interested. This is her delusional mind. Her very twisted sick delusional mind."

I put my head back onto his chest. How were we supposed to handle this?

"What's going to happen next?"

"I don't know, Adrian is gathering evidence. There isn't much to go on except his aura readings, so it will still take them some time. Also they are keeping Lissa and Christian in the dark for now."

I nodded that was probably a good thing.

"We should just focus on Jill right now. Let them deal with Tasha at court. Next time Adrian contacts us we should tell him about Jill."

I knew he was right. I should let it go for now. I needed to focus on Jill. I needed to focus on anything other than Tasha and her betrayal.

I needed to focus on Dimitri. I turned in his arms and his lips were so close. I needed him right now. I crashed my lips into him and we both knew where this was going. I started to unbutton his shirt, while he took my top off. He gently laid me down on the bed and was busy removing my pants. His hands were at the rim of my pants and slowly he pulled them down while touching every inch of me on the way down. Once my pants were removed he moved his hands up again. My ankle, my knee, the inside of my thigh. I couldn't hold in the moan that escaped my lips while he was running his fingers over the sensitive skin of my inner thigh.

But for some reason Dimitri was taking it slow. He was just caressing my body, kissing his way up and down. Not that I didn't enjoy it but I needed him to move it along. I had needed this for some time. I was seriously frustrated and with all of us on the run I hadn't had much time to relieve some tension on my own. Now preferably I wanted it him to release the tension for me, but if he didn't continue soon, I wasn't above getting someone else.

In order to speed the process along I grabbed his hair and playfully pulled him to my mouth. I kissed him vigorously making him focus on me. He kissed my mouth my neck my collarbone, down to my breast. He skillfully unclasped my bra and started to work on my breasts. I was squirming underneath him. I was loving his mouth on my breasts but I needed release elsewhere. Dimitri seemed to notice this too and slipped his hands between my thighs. He started rubbing my clit and I came undone in a few seconds. He let go of my breast and looked up at me. He had a knowing smirk on his face. Bastard. If he knew how much I needed this why did he beat around the bush?

But he was wasting no more time. He was taking off his pants and was pulling down his boxers. He was hovering over me, but he stopped briefly, he was looking down and I could see him contemplate something in his head. I realized he was worried about the twins. That was sweet but totally unnecessary. He couldn't hurt them, short of kinky bondage and SM, sex isn't harmful. I pulled his head down on my lips as a way of telling him I was sure about this and he couldn't hurt them. The moment he entered me we both groaned, revealing in the contact we had missed for some time. I don't think I would ever get enough of him.

He started slow and I was moving with him encouraging him to pick up the pace. He finally did and I could tell it took all he had not to let go and devour me completely. He was holding back. I didn't know why. I wanted him to loose himself in me. I thought back to the last time we had been together, when he had been Strigoi. He hadn't held back then. Despite having the spirit ring on he had still retained the dominant and possessive nature that Strigoi had. I was wondering if that is why he was so reluctant to take it a step further.

His eyes met mine and I knew I had been right. I decided to do something about it and guided the rhythm to a faster pace. I flipped us over and started riding him. His hands were on my hips and I felt him resist a little, but I wouldn't let him. I grabbed his hands and I pinned them above his head leaning over him. I moved over him and I could feel him relax underneath me. I closed my eyes as he entered me over and over again. I was close again. When I came I kissed him hard muffling my scream. He came moments after me.

I collapsed on top of him and moved slightly to the side to keep the pressure off of my stomach. I was panting and so was he. He pulled me close. He was kissing the top of my head. He placed his hands on my stomach and started rubbing circles.

"What are your feelings on Russian names for them?"

I looked up at him. He was being serious. I wondered about it. I hadn't given it much thought. I was busy trying to save their father and then you know me!

"depends on the names."

He rolled his eyes.

"But maybe it's fair. I mean due to… circumstances they won't have your last name, they will have mine. So maybe you can pick their first names. Although I had been thinking of maybe using Mason and Ivan as middle names but I don't know if that will work for a girl."

I knew it was bothering him that he couldn't claim his children as his own, but them calling him daddy would be enough for him. I know it would.

"Well there is one way of them having my last name."

He said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh what is that?"

He kissed my neck and whispered in my ear.

"If you took my name too."

I was shocked. Did he just propose to me?

I pulled his face up and I saw he was actually being serious.

I turned us around and was on top of him.

"Dimitri Belikov, I love you, but I am not going to marry you until there is at least a two in front of my age. But when the time comes, we can change their names along with mine. Although I might just have to hyphenate I mean I did make a name for myself."

He laughed.

"What? The name of a rebellious trouble maker, charged with high treason and blowing up court?"

I slapped him across his chest but he took my hands and brought his lips up to mine.

"a few years is fine with me Roza, as long as I can have you in my arms…"

He kissed my neck.

"Kiss you."

He turned us around again. He was hovering over me now.

"Love you."

He brought his lips back to mine in a mind blowing kiss.

"and wake up with you every day. I am content."

I believed him too.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 24:

RPOV

We were woken up by a load bang downstairs. Sydney came up when we both had put on enough clothes for it not to be embarrassing.

"Guardians, someone called guardians on you."

Oh crap. This was not good. Who could have called them? Robert? Jill's mom? Probably Jill's dad.

"I'll distract them, they can't really do anything with me anyway. You two go."

I was about to protest but Dimitri was already pulling me along and thanking Sydney. I realized the guardians where already coming up the stairs.

Dimitri and I jumped from the first story window and we were running in the opposite direction that we saw the guardian car in.

20 minutes later we were in a car Dimitri hot-wired. Yes really he can hot-wire a car! And were on our way to god knows where.

Dimitri seemed to have a plan though whereas I was still trying to catch my breath from all the running.

Dimitri moved his hand over mine and squeezed it. Neither of us needed to talk right now.

We drove for another hour before Dimitri pulled up at a hardware store.

"Stay in the car I'll be right back."

I nodded. Really not knowing what he was up to.

When he came back out fifteen minutes later with camping gear I was mortified. He wasn't honestly suggesting camping, was he? I would rather go back to the keepers.

He saw the look on my face and chuckled.

We drove to a camping site and he was setting up the tent. He had it up in record time. I wondered if this was part of guardian training in Russia or if Dimitri just had been camping a lot. Camping in Siberia that must have been absolutely horrible.

Once the tent was set up Dimitri ushered me inside. He had sleeping bags down on the ground and it actually looked cozy.

We lay down and he zipped the two bags together. I was snuggling close to him.

"So now what do we do? Will Jill go to court by herself now?"

"I think so, we just need to disappear for now. We can't worry about Jill right now. She is safe with her parents and we can always contact court and they can get her."

I nodded. Now we just needed to stay away from the authorities.

We fell asleep and Sonia came to me in a dream.

"Oh, Rose, you and Dimitri alright?"

"yeah were are, how about you?"

"I got away in time. I am not ready to answer those questions yet."

"So is Jill going to go to court with her parents?"

I saw Sonia's face fall. Oh not good.

"Rose, Robert took Jill. We have no idea where. He snuck out in the chaos."

What? What would Robert want with Jill? My eyes narrowed. Not Robert, Victor.

"Rose, I talked to Jill in a dream she has given me a location. Where are you guys, I am going to come to you, but we have to hurry, I don't know how long he will keep her there."

I gave Sonia our location and she ended the dream. She promised she would be there soon.

I woke up and I saw Dimitri was still asleep. He held me close to him and one hand was on my stomach. He snuggled into my hair and he inhaled my scent. I giggled. He couldn't hide his fascination with my hair in his sleep.

The giggling seemed to wake him up. I was almost sad. He looked so sweet and handsome and at peace. It had been a long time since I saw that look on his face. And here I was disturbing that peace with the news.

"Hey, handsome, you need to wake up."

He pulled me closer and kissed my neck.

"That desperate again huh?"

I giggled. I hated to break his mood, this playful Dimitri that I had missed for so long.

I pulled back from him and my face showed the seriousness of what I was about to say and when he saw the look on my face he became a serious guardian again.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Jill. Robert took her, probably on Victor's orders. Sonia has made contact and is on her way here. We need to get her back Dimitri."

I heard Russian cursing and I had to get him to teach me that.

He started to pull on all of his clothes and handed me mine. We got dressed and started to pack our things when Sonia put her head inside our tent.

We were on the road in minutes. I have never seen anybody put away a tent that fast before.

"What could Victor possible want with Jill when he is in jail. He is dying and he can't do anything from there."

Dimitri asked exasperated and speeding along the highway.

"I don't believe Victor thinks that way. Whether it is delusion or if we are underestimating Victor's influence from jail, I don't know. I do know he has Robert in his greasy little paws. He uses Robert to communicate with the outside world and to do his bidding. I don't think Robert will ever hurt anybody voluntarily but he will do anything for Victor and that makes him dangerous."

"He is definitely unstable, I have seen his aura, I don't know what he was like before he restored me but his aura is all over the place. I don't think he has any coherent thoughts anymore."

I saw Sonia look guilty about that. Robert healing her had hurt him, but honestly he was already quite a few cards shy of a whole deck before he restored her. It hadn't helped, but I wonder if you could actually be a little crazy or a lot crazy.

We pulled up on the parking lot from the hotel and I saw a car I recognized from the driveway from Jill's parent's house. Robert would relocate her soon so we waited in the parking lot quietly until Robert and Jill came outside again.

Robert was leading the way and Jill was following him. She didn't have any restrains on her and I noticed an empty look in her eyes. He had compelled her. We had discussed that I would approach Robert. I had seen him the most and he was likely to respond to me. Dimitri and Sonia would take Jill. I am sure Sonia could undo the compulsion and get her to safety.

I walked around the corner and I saw Robert stop and look at me.

"Hi Robert, I didn't get a chance to say goodbye when the guardians came into the house. Everything went so fast. I am glad you made it out okay."

He looked at me and he wasn't liking what he was seeing. I recognized the look he gave me as looking at my aura. I had seen Adrian do it a million times. He could probably tell I wasn't really interested in him, well I was, but he wasn't my main target.

"You are not getting Jill, my brother needs her."

"Alright, Robert, calm down, we all want the same thing here. Help Lissa and get Jill to court. That is what Victor wants too right?"

I saw him narrowing his eyes as if contemplating this. But then his eyes turned and I knew this wasn't going to end well.

I suddenly felt my breath hitch and I felt like I was suffocating. Robert was crushing my windpipe with magic. He lifted me up in the air and he was strangling me. My feet were dangling below me. I desperately tried to grab at my neck to get it away so I could breathe but there was nothing to grab.

"You don't want to help Victor, you are the one who put him in jail. He told me I shouldn't trust you. I won't let you stop my brother. He didn't deserve to be locked up and now he is running out of time and it is your fault. It is your fault your babies are going to die."

He squeezed a little harder and I was turning blue. I was seeing stars and I knew that it wouldn't be long before I passed out.

I saw Sonia and Dimitri had gotten Jill safely, when I distracted Robert, and Dimitri was now returning. He was taking in the scene in front of him. He knew he had to act and he knew he only had one chance to do it. Robert´s magic was too great to take the risk. I saw resignation in his eyes and as his eyes met mine I knew what he wanted to do. What he needed to do to save me and his children. Robert was too far gone and his magic was a great threat even when he wasn't physically around anyone. Dimitri was grateful to him for providing us with the information we needed to get him back but Robert was beyond saving. Dimitri had to end it here. He stepped behind him and as I heard the sickening crack of the bones in Robert's neck break I also felt Dimitri's heart break along with mine. Dimitri had quite the body count as a Strigoi, but this was different. This was his first kill when he had a soul, his first kill of someone that had a soul.

I felt the moment Robert left this world when his magic released me. Dimitri came running towards me and Sonia was right behind him. I gasped for air and coughed my longs out before I passed out.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

APOV

I had been going over the guardian rosters with Janine. We hadn't found anything out of the ordinary. I was getting frustrated, we knew who tried to kill my aunt and frame Rose, we couldn't prove it though. I wondered if I compelled her to tell the truth it would hold up in court?

Tasha had to have gotten into the palace somehow.

And then there was the issue of the stake. Rose had her own stake, the one she brought back from Russia. While most stakes were plane hers had geometrical shapes to it, identifying it as unique. Really not handy in this case. We were waiting on the security footage from guest quarters. However there weren't any camera's outside her door. Seeing as they were mostly used for non-royals and Dhampirs, and of course Christian. But there were camera's in the main lobby going towards the entrance of that side of the building.

Lissa and Christian walked in and I shared a look with Janine.

"Any luck?"

Lissa asked hopefully.

I sighed as a way of answering.

"No, we have been going over the guardian roster but so far no discrepancies. There are a few guardians that were recently instated, but all have an exemplary record."

"Which ones?" Christian asked.

I checked the list again.

"Guardian Jenny Wilkens, Guardian Gustav Antonescu and Guardian Ethan Moore."

I saw recognition cross over Christian's eyes.

"I don't know about the other two, but I know Ethan, he and my aunt are sort of dating I guess. He adores her. He is a good guy."

I shared a look with Janine again. Christian's testimony for Ethan did the opposite of what he was intending. Any connection with Tasha was more incriminating.

"Well we are waiting on some security footage, maybe we can get a lead from there."

Lissa sat down and sighed.

"I wonder what Rose is doing right now, I know sitting in a motel room not doing anything isn't really her strong suit."

Yet another lie we were telling Lissa and Christian. We had been informing them about our efforts to find a lead, just not who our current object of suspect was. I hoped they could forgive us after this was over.

We spent the next hour or two just hanging out on the couch watching a movie. Janine had excused herself and went to check on the security footage.

It was nice hanging out, but we were all missing Rose,

I did notice Lissa and Christian were kinda close together and half way through he had grabbed her hand.

"Speaking of people getting back together"

I said and both of them looked at me foul and let go of each other's hand. I grinned and continued.

"Rose finally mustered up the balls to tell Belikov. I think it went well."

Lissa sat in her seat excitingly.

"Oh really, good for them I mean we all knew he would come around. You sure this isn't just because of the children?"

"Oh I am positive, he can't hide his aura. Turns out he already knew she was pregnant and assumed they were mine. Although I don't think he would have jumped into her harms if he had known right of the bat, he had to work out some issues. I do think he kept her at arm's length because of me."

"That is good. At least she has something to do, or someone."

Lissa giggled at her own dirty joke. Christian and I just stared at her. It was rare to see Lissa make a joke at all, let alone a dirty one. Although I have no doubt she and Christian had been intimate, Lissa was a prude if you have ever met one.

I got a text from Janine saying she to meet her at her apartment.

I came up with a lame excuse so Lissa and Christian left and I went to Janine's apartment.

Janine opened the door and I saw Eddie had also joined us. We went through hours of footage. Nothing really stood out. People came and went, but we didn't see anything peculiar. Most people didn't go up to that part and if they did they were mostly guardians. After 5 hours of fastforewarded footage we saw someone go up to the stairs empty handed, but when he came back down he was holding a bag. There wasn't much in the bag but it seemed to be heavy. Her stake. I didn't recognize the man. He was Moroi and he had one bad hand. At least as description go this was an easy one.

"I'll ask around headquarters about the guy, maybe someone knows him and we can tie him to Tasha somehow."

Eddie offered and Janine and I both agreed.

After Eddie left Janine looked at me and she had a bit of a gleam in her eye.

"Well I think we should have a talk with Ethan then, now won't we."

Janine was clicking her knuckles while saying it and doing some stretches. I was suddenly very scared of Janine.

"We need to be careful, word can't get back to Tasha before we have enough evidence."

She nodded.

"Well can't you compel him to forget afterwards?"

I just stared at her. Did Janine 'stickler for the rules' Hathaway just suggest me compelling someone?

I smiled.

"Yes."

Ethan Moore, because according to Janine if you did the things he had done you don't deserve the title guardian anymore, came off shift about 15 minutes ago. He would be heading straight towards his apartment. We had let ourselves in.

I was surprised to see Janine had picked the lock. I had raised my eyebrow at her and she just waved it off.

"yeah yeah, she doesn't get all of her rebellious nature from Abe."

I had laughed. Rose certainly had won the genetic jackpot there. I was glad the twins would have a bit of sensible Belikov thrown into the mix, otherwise the world would have been doomed.

We were currently waiting in the dark on his couch. Janine had placed her arms across the couch and her legs were crossed. I was sitting with my arms on my knees leaning forward. We looked menacing and it would be the first thing he would see when he would turn on the lights.

We waited another 5 minutes before he turned on the lights. I guess not everyone's guardian masks were as good as Dimitri's or Janine's. The shock and then fear was clear on his face.

"Take a seat Ethan."

Janine's tone was calm. Very calm. Except for 'Ethan', that was laced with disgust.

He sat down and I walked over to him.

"You will answer every question we ask truthfully and when we leave you will not remember we were here and what you have told us."

I sat back down and started the wheel of questions.

Question after question I became more and more depressed. This was not something Tasha had done on a whim. She had meticulously planned this and had manipulated Ethan to do her bidding. He thought she loved him and that they had a future, but when I told him the reason she had framed Rose his world seemed to come crushing down around him. I realized Ethan was our way in. His testimony would at least be enough to implicate her and gather evidence against her. After all she didn't have an alibi. But Ethan needed to do this on his own accord and not under compulsion.

After we had everything we needed I had an idea. I briefly talked to Janine about it, she agreed. I compelled him to forget everything we had just talked about but remember we had come in.

"So what can I do for you Guardian Hathaway and Lord Ivashkov."

He was nervous, but he didn't remember spilling the beans a moment ago.

"Actually I had been going over the roster again with guardian Hathaway trying to figure out who had tried to hurt my aunt and your name was on the roster around the time of the attack, could you talk us through it one more time."

He swallowed.

"But miss Hathaway was already arrested for it. The case is closed, besides I already gave my statement, you could simply look at that."

I saw Janine's fists ball up and she wanted to defend her daughter. I saw her cringe at the mention of 'miss' Hathaway. Not only was she innocent, but Rose had worked hard for her title as guardian. I gave Janine a look to calm down and let me handle this. I needed Ethan to become nervous, he needed to believe we were suspecting him, but he had to stay oblivious about the fact we knew about Tasha.

"I have read the statement, but hearing it from you might give us a new perfective. And Rose was obviously framed, even my aunt believes so."

He swallowed again.

"She does?"

I simply nodded.

He started to tell the series of events that evening. I sometimes asked him about details he had just told us, but didn't remember telling us and by the end he was visibly sweating.

"Okay, well I think we have enough for now."

Janine and I left the apartment.

"Janine see if you can get his phone records and content of the calls. I have a feeling he will be calling Tasha in a moment."

She nodded.

"I'll keep the pressure up on him and start circulating rumors amongst the guardians that it looks like an inside job."

We were hoping that we could implicate Ethan enough so he would try and save himself and throw Tasha under the bus. I had a feeling we were getting somewhere. We had erased the part about why Tasha had framed Rose, so we needed him to figure out on his own that Tasha still loved Dimitri and was using him. Than he would snap and turn himself in. Never underestimate someone with a broken heart.

That taken care of I decided to check in with Rose, maybe she would be sleeping at the moment. I tried to contact her but what I felt was strange. I could sort of feel her but I couldn't connect. It was like she was asleep but not asleep.

RPOV

I woke up and saw the warm chocolate eyes of Dimitri boring into me. He was holding my hand and it seemed he had been doing that for a while. Sonia and Jill were in seats a little way away from the bed.

"Hey, how are you feeling? Are you okay? Are the twins."

Ah he was rambling. Cute. I actually felt fine. I was surprised to know that I had no wounds around my neck. I swear I would have had a wicked bruise there. Sonia must have healed me. I was more concerned about Dimitri. He was still so fragile and I knew what he had done would haunt him. But at the moment he was focusing on me. And I think he needed to, to keep his mind off of things.

"Thanks Sonia, for healing me"

She looked at me funny.

"Rose I didn't heal you."

Well of course she did. I knew there should be bruises around my neck.

"Rose, when I got to you, you had passed out and Dimitri was holding you. I was about to heal your wounds, but they… they healed themselves. I checked your aura, Rose, the healing came from the twins."

I touched my neck and then my stomach. I felt Dimitri squeeze my hand. I thought back to when Sonia's restoration knocked me against the wall. I swear there was a headwound. But the twins were making me stronger and faster in a fight. Why not have me heal faster too. I knew the twins would be special, but I was starting to worry that they were more Strigoi than Dhampir. But Adrian said they were good. And I felt it too. I had to remind myself they weren't just protecting themselves; they were protecting me, lending me their strength.

"You know, a mommy is supposed to protect her children, not the other way around."

I said to my stomach while slowly stroking them.

Dimitri's hand joined mine.

"I am glad they did."

I saw Sonia and Jill leave the room, not so discretely.

"Is that why you went with me to Donovan and to Sonia. You knew you couldn't get hurt."

He didn't look at me when he asked me that. I knew now what those looks were when he was telling me not to come. He knew I was pregnant. And even if he thought the babes were Adrian, he didn't want me in harms way.

"No, I didn't know that. I did know they were keeping me safe. I survived Russia with them, I survived Las Vegas, I knew I would survive this. I could feel their strength running through me. It was like they were telling me to do this. That they would be alright, that I needed to help Lissa. To still be me even though I was pregnant. I would never have risked them, but I knew they would be safe.

He nodded. He understood me but his thought were a million miles away.

I gently moved his chin into my direction with my finger and grabbed his face in both my hands.

"Dimitri, what you did, you did for us. You protected us, I am sorry about what happened to Robert, but we both know that was the only way."

"I don't regret what I did. I saw in his eyes he wouldn't let you go. Victor was in his mind to much. But that is the thing. Shouldn't I feel guilty, shouldn't I regret killing a man. I will always hear the crack in his neck and feel the life drain from him as he hits the ground, but I will never regret saving my family. Does that make me a monster?"

I smiled at him with all the love I felt for him.

"No. It makes you an amazing father and an incredible man."

I kissed him gently and when I pulled back I saw he had made peace with it. I knew we would both have a few nightmares about it for a while. But we weren't going to beat ourselves up over it. He did what he did to protect his family. So did I.

I kissed him again and this time he returned the kiss with vigor. He leaned over me and I lay back. He was gently stoking my stomach, my back, moving his hands down my hip and thigh. He was moving his kisses to my neck. His hand moving towards the rim of my pants, undoing the buttons. I was running my hands down his shoulders and under his shirt. I picked up the hem of the shirt and pulled it over his head. I was running my hands over his chest. God I loved the feeling of his rippled muscles leading provocatively down into the V and in his pants obscuring the promise of pleasure.

The rest of our clothes went rather quickly. I moaned when he entered me. He gripped my leg and he pulled it up a bit against him. Keeping me there with his large rough hands. He was able to penetrate deeper this way and I was coming undone with each stroke. I ran my hands down his back and my nails were digging into him desperately. He groaned at the sensation, I don't know if I hurt him but the groan didn't sound like one of pain. I felt him release himself a moment later and I followed suit.

We lay together on the bed and I saw I actually broke the skin on his back. He didn't seem to care.

"I love you, Roza, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you."

I smiled. I think he had proved that.

"I love you too."

We were both asleep a few moments later.

I was having a nice dream of me and Dimitri going round two when Adrian popped up. Good, we needed to tell him about Jill.

"Wow, little Dhampir, what happened. Your aura is all over the place. Sad and happy at the same time."

I explained to Adrian all that had happened.

"No way Jailbait? Lissa and Jill don't exactly get along right now, this isn't going to go over well with her."

I knew he was right. Lissa had thought Jill had liked Christian and she was insanely jealous. Even if most of it was paranoia from Avery she still wasn't Jill's biggest fan. But she didn't need to be. Jill just had to exist for Lissa to take a council seat.

"So what about on your end, any news?"

Adrian had a small smile on his face.

"Nothing definitive yet, but we are getting closer. We are putting some pressure on one of her accomplices. I hope he will break and turn her in to save himself."

Well that was good news.

"Is he okay, after Robert I mean."

Adrian was such a good guy. He knew how much this would be eating at Dimitri. And despite everything he still asked about him.

"Yeah, he will be."

"Good, you guys have to get back to court with Jill, I can sneak you guys in and we can come up with a place where you guys can stay under the radar. I would feel a lot better to have you close again."

I nodded.

"Sonia will come too. I think she will want to see Mikhail."

"Okay. I'll arrange everything from this site and I'll contact you again tomorrow night with the details."

I hugged him and with that he left me to go back to my own dreams. I was thoroughly disappointed to see I did not go back to the dream I was having before.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

RPOV

The next day we snuck back into court. I suppose it wasn't that difficult if the queen was on your side. She wanted to see Jill and talk with her before she would announce things to Lissa.

We were actually in a very nice house right now. One of Tatiana's old residences. Nobody uses it anymore and nobody would be looking for us there.

I was sitting at the table with my head on top of my hands.

"What's wrong, Roza?" Dimitri asked.

I sighed.

"This place is great and all, but we can't leave it, until this is over. And God knows how long that will be."

He sat down next to me. His hand on mine

"Well we will just have to find something to distract you then won't we."

He had a cheeky smile on his face. Actually cheeky.

"humph, looked up in a house with just you to keep me company, I could think of worse things."

I saw his face fall. Good job Rose. I hadn't meant to, but I had just described our time in Russia. I kissed him gently on his lips and I just gave him my most brilliant smile I kept just for him. He did return the smile a bit.

"Well maybe not just the two of us, Sonia is also here and I am sure once we can get Mikhail to come over we will have another set of lovebirds on our hands."

He was stroking my hands with his.

"Good things there are bedrooms across both stories." I giggled to myself.

"Also I think a saw a major tub in our bathroom."

I scooted over towards Dimitri and was only inches away from his lips as I was standing in between his legs.

"I think it will fit the both of us."

He groaned and in that moment Sonia walked into the kitchen, I saw her blush no doubt having picked up on our aura's or our bodies proximity what we were discussing.

"Hey, Jill nervous for meeting the queen?"

Sonia just sighed. I knew Jill had been stressing out over this. I knew she was worried about the queen, but I knew she was even more worried about talking to Lissa. Lissa's jealousy of her and Christian wasn't lost on Jill, not to mention that Jill was the product of Lissa's father's betrayal of her mother. Adrian had told Lissa and Christian to meet them at our current residence tonight. Although they had no idea that we were here.

Jill would meet with Tatiana this afternoon.

Dimitri and I were on the couch when Adrian and my mom walked in. My mother quickly ran to me and hugged me.

"Oh you had me so worried."

It was an oddly maternal fraise for my mother but I appreciated it.

She then turned her attention to Dimitri.

"I know you love her, but hurt her ever again and I will make sure they never find your body."

He gulped and nodded.

"So find anything yet?"

I asked Adrian trying to take the focus off of Dimitri.

"Yes and no, we are working on it. We have to let Ethan know somehow that Tasha still has feelings for Dimitri, it will give him more incentive to give Tasha up. Also we think we have found the person that took your stake and Eddie said they he was spotted with Tasha in an alchemist facility once, so they are at least acquainted."

We both nodded.

We were interrupted when Mikhail entered the house and saw Sonia. First he tensed and grabbed his stake. Ready to strike but then when Sonia's eyes began to water and he saw her for who she was. A Moroi, he dropped the stake and rushed towards her. She flew in his arms and he twirled her around. She buried her face in his neck and he stoked her hair. After a few moments he pulled back and kissed her deeply. I had tears in my eyes. But I refused to let them fall. I wasn't that emotional.

APOV

Their reunion was blinding me. I saw Rose fight back tears, I had to chuckle, Rose never seemed to be so emotional, I guess the hormones were getting to her.

I did see Dimitri flinch. I knew what he was thinking. That should have been their reunion too. I was wondering why Sonia seemed so much better then Dimitri was. I mean it was only yesterday that she was restored.

Mikhail, Sonia and Rose were deep in a conversation when I noticed Dimitri stepped outside into the sun. I followed him. It was only the last rays of summer sunshine so they wouldn't be that detrimental for me.

"Hey."

I said standing next to him. We were both looking out over the backyard not looking at each other. I noticed we had the exact same posture. Must be a genetic thing.

"Hey."

"Why do you beat yourself up over it? Everything worked out in the end."

He sighed.

"I know, and I am happy I am where I am, but I should have been that way from the start, I should have picked her up and spun her around and kissed her the moment I saw her."

"Well you couldn't, there were bars in between you two."

He looked at me and I saw annoyance in his eyes. I know that wasn't the point, I was just trying to lighten the mood.

"So, why didn't you. I mean why is your guilt that much worse than Sonia's. She choose this, you didn't. Not that I blame her. We all know the effect spirit can have on you and Sonia is a very grim reminder for all of us, where we can end up, but I would think she would feel guiltier or at least equally guilty. But she doesn't, which means you are unnaturally hard on yourself. Why. Why does Dimitri Belikov have to adhere to a higher standard than the rest of us?"

He just stared at the backyard.

"It wasn't how I was turned that mattered or even that I was turned, it was what I was like as a Strigoi. Sonia was cruel like all Strigoi, she fed off of humans, but otherwise she led a secluded life. I know I was not that person, but I know enough to know that your personality does come through. I feel guilty because…"

"Because you were so good at it."

It wasn't a question on my part. It was a statement. I saw Dimitri nod as a way of conformation.

"I climbed the ranks so fast, I wasn't just cruel, I was a vicious animal, tearing down anyone in my way. All control I had built over the years as a Dhampir was gone. I became the worst version of me and that version could install fear into creatures that know no fear. What does that say about me?"

"That you fear becoming your father and have tried your entire life to not be him. So much that when your restrains were finally let go, you flew the other way. We all have our demons Dimitri. No one is perfect."

He sat down on the bench behind us. I joined him, still not looking at him.

"If I ever do that again, go off like that, Strigoi or no Strigoi, I need you to keep Rose and the twins save."

"Dimitri if I thought you would even hurt them, you wouldn't be here."

"I would do anything for them. But even when I loved her, I hurt her. I need you to promise me, you will keep them save when I can't. when they need to be kept save from me."

I doubt that would ever happen. He was not his father and he was not Strigoi anymore. Dimitri was just a natural leader and his strong skills would automatically lead to being a strong Strigoi. But I knew he needed to realize this himself, nothing I could say would convince him.

"I promise."

He nodded and we just sat there for a while in silence.

After about fifteen minutes, Rose came out and sat in between us. We had left enough space between us for her to squeeze herself in. She grabbed Dimitri's hand and I was a little surprised to see she grabbed mine in her other hand.

"So what are my boys doing out here."

I chuckled. I was wondering if I still had a place in her life now that Dimitri was back. But I was glad to see I had a function in both their life. A small life line of sorts.

"I don't know what Dimitri was doing here, but I couldn't stand the mushiness of those two anymore. I was getting a headache from the blinding affection."

She smiled. And I saw Dimitri shake his head a little but I saw a small smile tug at his lips as well.

"Just catching the last rays of sun."

Rose leaned against him. She wasn't saying anything. She knew why he was here. She knew he was struggling. I got up and went inside. Rose looked at me and mouthed a 'thank you' to me.

It was time for dinner. When Lissa and Christian got here and saw Rose, Lissa flung herself at her. Rose stumbled back a little.

"Oh Rose, Are you okay? What are you doing back at court. Is it safe?"

"Well safe as I can be in this situation. Nobody will think to look for me here."

I heard Christian chuckle.

"hiding in plain sight, huh."

Rose smirked at him. I wondered if they would still be like this after Christian finds out his aunt tried to kill her. I knew it wasn't his fault or Rose's for that matter, but the situation was awkward. I suppose I was included in that too. His aunt tried to kill mine.

"So how was the motel? It must have been hard to sit still for so long."

I saw Rose look down a little guilty.

"yeah, Liss, about that…"

Dinner was certainly interesting. Lissa had met Jill again as her sister. She was taking it rather well. At least on the outside. Those of who knew Lissa or could read her aura or read her mind, knew different. I shared several looks with Rose over dinner.

Lissa made up and excuse to go home early with Christian so she wouldn't have to continue her very awkward conversation with her sister.

I knew my aunt would be stopping by later tonight but I decided not to share the news with anybody yet. Rose would definitely make a run for it.

When she entered the house Sonia and Mikhail were no were insight and it was just me, Dimitri and Rose. I saw Rose's mouth open and then glare at me.

"Well I am happy you two are safe. You did a good job Rose, now Vasilisa can get het council seat."

Rose crossed her arms over her chest.

"Does this mean that the Dhampir age law will be revoked? I mean Lissa deserved her seat, she had a chorum, just nobody knew about it. She deserved to cast her vote on the issue."

"Well, we will see about that, I already have a legal advisor seeing if we ca do that legally. But that is not what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to know how far we were with catching Tasha."

I explained to my aunt the progress or lack thereof we made.

"Ethan is the weakest link here. And I am sure he is getting nervous. If he would just see Tasha was using him to get to Dimitri he will sing like a bird."

Tatiana thought about it and a small smile came across her lips.

"Dimitri, can you and Rose come by the palace tomorrow I'll arrange a meeting with Tasha and Ethan. The first reaction is always to most honest. I can use that."

I had no idea what my aunt was up to but I knew she had a plan.

Dimitri nodded and I saw Rose do the same.

In the morning I escorted them to the palace. I knew all the backchannels where no one would be able to see them.

I knew my aunt had summoned Tasha and Ethan in a joined meeting but didn't mention why. They should be getting nervous.

I was standing behind my aunt and Dimitri was standing on the other side. Rose was still in the back room. We would bring her out only if we needed to.

Tasha and Ethan were being let in. Tatiana had doubled the guards. Not that she believed it necessary, but she wanted to add to their suspension.

When Tasha walked in the look on her face and her aura were very telling. She saw Dimitri and her whole demeanor changed. She was elated to see him.

"Natasha, guardian Moore, thank you both for stopping by. I have a few questions of my own regarding the investigation."

Tasha completely ignored Tatiana and was only focused on Dimitri. She took several steps forward but stopped when several guardians also took a step forward.

"Dimka. I am so glad to see you are back. I am glad you were able to get away from Rose. What she did was horrible and getting you involved was just plain cruel. I am glad they found you innocent."

I had to hand it to Dimitri, although his aura was flaming with anger, his face didn't move a muscle.

"Well of course Dimitri is innocent. I knew that from the start. I will not have my own nephew in jail for something completely out of his control."

Two things were happening in the room. Tasha being shocked Dimitri was related to the queen and Ethan was starting to pick up on the obsession Tasha had with Dimitri.

"Well then, let's get down to business. Tasha I asked you here to see if you know this man."

She handed her the picture of the Moroi who took Rose's stake. There was shock in Tasha's aura but hardly any on her face.

"No, I don't believe I know him."

"Well that is odd. I do believe he was an associate of yours when you visited the alchemists together. Or are you saying the video surveillance at the alchemist centre are faulty?"

Tasha gulped.

"No, what I meant to say was that I haven't been involved in any business with him for quite some time."

Uhu, nice safe but not good enough. Tasha was starting to get anxious and Ethan was definitely sweating.

"Guardian Moore. I would also love to hear from you one more time your statement about the night. There seemed to be some… discrepancies."

Oh he was panicking.

"Why are we discussing this again? Rose was already arrested for this."

Tasha was now more annoyed then anxious.

"Well, I think everyone in this room knows Rose is actually innocent."

My aunt said with a not so subtle hint towards Tasha.

"Besides I can't actually execute the mother of my grand-grand niece and nephew right. Rose dear why don't you join us, maybe you can shed some light on the situation."

Our trump card, Rose. This would piss Tasha off to no end and Ethan would see her for who she really is.

Rose walked from the backroom and straight into Dimitri's arms. He placed his hands on her ever growing stomach and started rubbing circles on it, while placing a gentle kiss on Rose's forehead.

Tasha just stood there wide eyed.

"Dimka, what are you doing, she tried to kill the queen, forced you to help her and those aren't even your kids. You can't be with her!"

Oh this was better than a soap opera. She was losing it. Her voice was screeching at the end. Ethan just started at her wide-eyed.

"It doesn't matter Tasha. You know Rose and I could never have kids of our own, but now we can be a family and these kids will call me daddy, besides, I am related to them."

Her mouth was open. She didn't know how to process this. It was like her aura was all over the place. If she was a computer it would read fatal error across her forehead. But in an instance that changed. Her aura focused and so did her eyes. And they landed on Rose. I saw it too late. The guardian was close enough and before any of us could see it, Tasha had pulled the gun from the holster and fired.

RPOV

I felt the bullet hit me. Dimitri was already moving me out of the way but it meant the bullet hit my left side a bit more then my right. I felt the bullet hit my heart. It was a strange feeling. What is it called when your heart has stopped beating, but you are not dead yet. Isn't the heartbeat the deciding factor whether someone is alive or dead. Dimitri had a heartbeat as a Strigoi so maybe not. Is that what I was at the moment: undead?

I fell to the ground. I could hear sound coming from all over the room, guardians restraining Tasha. But all I could focus on were the green and chocolate eyes looking my way.

"Please Adrian, do something." I heard the desperation in his voice. Every time we tend to get close either of us seemed to die. It wasn't fair.

I felt a bit of spirit enter me but it was erratic and I knew it wasn't enough to heal me. Tears were coming down Adrian's face because he realized it too.

"Please, little Dhampir, please, work with me here. Stay with us."

He tried again but it wasn't enough. I placed my hand on his. It was okay. I didn't need him. I could feel my heart repairing itself. It was a weird feeling. I felt their energy coming from my stomach. It wasn't like the healing power of spirit. It wasn't fluffy feelings and rainbows when the twins would heal me. It was more rudimentary, this was something their bodies could simply do. And they were sharing it with me. I had to ask Dimitri later if that was what it felt like when he healed as a Strigoi.

I saw Adrian gasp as he realized I was healing on my own. I think it took five minutes for the wound to heal completely. Luckily the bullet had gone straight through otherwise I would have ended up with a bullet permanently lodged in my chest. That would have been a bitch at the airport.

Dimitri had me in his arms and I saw visible relieve on his face when the wound had healed. He broke down and buried his face in my neck as he pulled me close to him. I heard Adrian weep behind me.

"What happened?"

A guardian of the queens guard asked.

"I guess Lord Ivashkov is a better healer then he lets on. And just in time too. That was close. Tasha has been arrested?"

The guardian nodded.

"Lady Ozera and Mr. Moore are detained. Mr. Moore has promised to testify against her for lineage in his own sentencing."

I got up and was being fused over by two men. It was quite funny. They were holding me up and making sure I was okay.

"Come one let's go home."


	21. Chapter 21

**So we got the keys to the new house yesterday and I spend all day painting. There isn't any internet in the new house yet, so I can't upload anything there. We are still technically living in**

 **our old house, while we get that finished, but I am not sure if I can update everyday. But I will try. There are only a few chapters left and most of it is fluff. Although a Tasha-Rose scene will be featured. But I don't know when I will be able to upload it. The chapters are already written, so it I only need to check them again and upload them but still might take me a while. Don't worry. I plan to have it finished before Christmas.**

* * *

Chapter 21:

RPOV

When we arrived back at the house Lissa launched herself at me.

"Rose, are you alright?"

Woh word had traveled fast, I thought we had contained the situation.

"yeah Liss I am fine."

She looked at me funny.

"Rose, I felt something, It's like… I don't know, I felt you leave."

I was very confused. I tried checking through the bond to see what she meant.

I gasped. I looked over at Adrian and I saw he was looking at our auras.

"Yup, no more bond." He commented.

"What. How is that possible?" I asked Adrian.

"Well, you did sort of you know… leave." I knew he had a hard time with that. He tried so hard to heal me. I could see guilt across his face for not being able to heal me.

"only for a moment or so."

"Well it was long enough. Interesting."

"What? The bond is broken? But why? What happened?"

Okay I guess Lissa hadn't heard. I was about to tell her the bad news, when Christian came in through the kitchen door. His face was pale. He had his phone in his hands. I guess he had gotten the call about his aunt.

"They just arrested Tasha for the attempted murder of the queen." He sat down on the coach, a good thing to because I think if he hadn't he might have fainted. But that wasn't the worst part of it. He looked around the room. Lissa was obviously shocked, the rest of us not so much.

"You guys knew?" Lissa asked as she looked around the room and saw everyone looking down at their feet.

I nodded.

"We just came from the meeting with the queen. Tasha all but confessed she did it and framed me."

I said, looking at Lissa and not looking at Christian.

"What, no, she would never to that. She wouldn't frame you. There must be a mistake."

I was going to try the gentle approach with Christian, after all it wasn't his fault, but Dimitri had other ideas.

"She shot her, Christian."

"No, the queen was staked." He asked as if Dimitri was stupid.

"Not Tatiana. Rose. She shot Rose. When she knew she had been exposed she took the gun from a guardian, who I going to make sure losses his job for that, and she pointed it at Rose. Without hesitation she shot her."

Christian looked over to me taking in my form.

"Well apparently she isn't a very good shot then." He said with a light chuckle which no humor. He looked defeated, empty, tired.

Christian commented, but I heard Lissa gasp.

"No. No. That can't be true. I mean did Adrian heal you? Are you bonded to him now?

"Oh Thank God no!"

"Hey" Adrian was actually offended by that, not because he felt guilty he couldn't heal me but because I found the mere thought of being in his head repulsive.

"I mean he tried, but it uh, wasn't necessary."

Lissa looked at me confused.

"What do you mean? You died Rose, again."

Yeah I did tend to do that a lot. I looked down at my stomach.

"It was the twins. They healed me."

Lissa had a very funny expression of her face thinking about how they could do that. I wish I could read her mind. We had been unbounded for less than an hour and I was already missing it, but restoring it again by dying again, I wasn't so keen on.

"She really did shoot you Rose?"

Christian's voice was breaking. I could barely understand him.

I nodded but I sat down next to him.

"I am sorry Christian. She was desperate. Desperate to get out of the situation, and she was blaming me for the failure. She just lost control."

He nodded but hugged me anyway.

"I am so sorry. I never thought she would do something like this. And then to shoot you, when you are pregnant. I don't even know who she is anymore."

Dimitri said down next to him. He had a forlorn expression on his face.

"Christian, Tasha and I have been friends for many years, and I considered her one of my closest friends. I want to remember that Tasha. The Tasha that was funny and kind and loved her nephew whom she raised right. Something happened for Tasha to become like this. Our society getting to her and her being desperate to change it. Whatever version of Tasha she is now, I want you to remember the woman that raised you and not this version. I won't."

Dimitri patted his back briefly and got up from the couch.

"Now you, my sweet, sweet Roza are going up stairs and rest. You have to start taking better care of yourself and the twins."

I humped a bit at that but walked up the stairs anyway. I noticed Dimitri was following me while Adrian stayed behind with Lissa and Christian for some damage control.

"I'll draw you a bath and bring you some food, after that you can take a nap."

"Yes to the bath, yes to the food and yes to the bed but not for a nap."

I smiled a cheeky smile.

"I mean it Rose. You need to start taking it easy."

I pouted.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal. I'll take a nap afterwards, or at least rest and lie on the bed calmly watching TV, if you take a bath with me."

I wiggled my eyebrows at him.

A small smile came across his face.

"fine."

I was naked in seconds and Dimitri chuckled.

"You might have waited for the bath to be full."

I walked over to him swaying my hips.

"We can do other stuff while were waiting for the bath to be full. Besides, with all four of us in the bathtub we don't actually need that much water."

I started to unbutton his shirt while smiling at him. I knew he was having an internal struggle. He wanted me, but he also wanted me to take it easy after you know… dying. But I felt great.

When I started to kiss his jaw and his neck he was lost. He kissed me back and started to roam my body. We made out for a few minutes while the bath filled. Both of us very turned on, but the bath was calling to me. I was getting a bit cold.

We got into the tub and I let myself rest against my big Russian. For a moment I just stayed like that, taking in his breathing rhythm, the way his hands trailed down mine. I was at peace; I never wanted to be anywhere else.

"What did it feel like to heal as a Strigoi?"

I felt him tense for a moment, but I knew he was thinking about my question. He knew why I was asking. I wondered if it felt similar to when the twins heal me.

"It's weird. It's like you can hear your skin closing up. You feel your cells working hard to repair the damage. You can almost feel them moving around. It doesn't hurt, but it is just weird. Does it feel the same when the twins healed you?"

"It's a little different. I can't hear or feel as much as a Strigoi, but it was definitely different from when Lissa heals me."

He sighed deeply into my hair. He pulled me a little closer and stroked my belly. I was 17 weeks now and I was starting to develop a bigger bump. I was almost half way and I knew the biggest growth spurt was still to come. I groaned I was going to be huge.

"I am glad they saved their mother, but I wonder…"

He couldn't finish his sentence. I knew he was worried. I was worried to. He was wondering if they would be more Strigoi than Dhampir. What will they look like? Will they have red eyes and fangs? They are showing Strigoi traits, how deeply are those imbedded into them.

He was asking himself those questions as he was rubbing my belly.

"The way I see it? They were created out of love in a situation where love wasn't meant to be possible. So they are impossible as well. They protect me, and Adrian sees their aura's and tells me that they are bright and happy and good. But we will just have to see about their appearance. I doubt they will look Strigoi though."

He nodded not totally convinced.

"We will have to be careful when they are born. You should have them away from prying eyes in case we do need to cover something up."

I had been thinking about that for a while. Even before Dimitri came back. I needed a place that was safe but far away from court. I knew just the place and I think Dimitri will like that idea.

"I was thinking of maybe going back to Baia. Nobody will think twice about a pregnant girl there and I know you family wants to see you and the babies."

Dimitri turned my head slightly around and he had the biggest smile on his face.

"You mean it?"

I nodded.

"When I was there I felt safe. I felt connected with you and your family, bar Sonya, was nice to me. I actually thought about staying there, they even offered but I knew I had a mission to complete."

My face dropped a bit when I said the last part.

Dimitri lifted my chin towards his face and gently kissed me. I laid my head into his neck and just inhaled his scent. I remember how lost I felt when I was in Baia. How depressed I was to be killing Dimitri. The thought of never seeing him again. Never having him hold me again. I snuggled in a bit closer, as if he would disappear again if I didn't hold on to him hard enough.

A thought occurred to me that had me pull away from Dimitri abruptly.

"Oh God, they are going to think I slept with someone else. I mean, they will take one look at me and see I am pregnant and be certain I slept with someone else when you were Strigoi. What will they think of me when they do find out the truth? I slept with you when you were Strigoi, to them you were dead. To them I slept with a monster. They won't understand."

By the end I was panicking.

"ssh, Relax Roza, calm down. If I know my grandmother she already knows and we can explain about the spirit ring, I mean no one else judged you when you told them, neither will my family and if they do they will have me to deal with. But I think they will just be glad. Glad to have me back and glad to have more grandchildren and a niece and nephew."

"Do they know you are back?"

He shook his head.

"I haven't told them and I don't think anyone else did either."

"Why haven't you called them?"

He racked his hand through his hair.

"Honestly I don't know how."

I buried my face in his neck again.

"It will be alright. They will be happy once everything is said and done. And so will we."

I kissed him and conversation of his family was forgotten.


	22. Chapter 22

**I am all for being emanicpated. I consider myself a feminist, but right now I hate it. I spend the entire morning painting my sons room. I have done all the painting work in the house while my husband went swimming with my son. Because, wel he can't paint. He is pretty handy but he just can't paint. If he paints I just have to do it again, so I have been painting. But I am done now. So just moving boxes and furnature. A real mans job ;)**

* * *

Chapter 22:

RPOV

"Have you two been thinking about allocations?"

Tatiana was sitting across from us and next to her was Hans. She had called us in for a meeting. I didn't know what she wanted but was pleased to know today's meeting wasn't about my trying to kill her.

No, today Dimitri was getting his guardian title back.

Dimitri shrugged. Before he was turned he was Lissa's guardian but we had already decided he would change charges once I graduated. Ideally he would have guarded Christian and I Lissa, but I was already slotted to guard Christian.

"What about you Rosemarie?"

"Christian offered. He doesn't mind that I have to take maternity leave soon and he even said he likes having the twins around once they are born. I know that I originally wanted to be Lissa's guardian and I still do, but I just can't with the twins. Maybe Dimitri should be Lissa's guardian. I can stay here with Christian and Dimitri can go with Lissa. There isn't anyone else I trust more with Lissa than Dimitri and I know Lissa feels the same way."

Dimitri looked at me. Some of it was news to him.

"Are you sure. I can always stay with Christian and you can go with Lissa."

I shook my head.

"She is entering in the fall. I'll be on maternity leave then. I'll already be behind on school if I start a few months later. It's alright comrade. Maybe in a few years when Lissa is back at court we can switch?"

He smiled.

"Actually, someone has requested guardian Belikov. Now you don't have to accept. You can make a formal complaint, but maybe you should take the allocation."

Hans said. Tatiana was just smiling.

My heart was racing. What kind of sick person would have requested Dimitri. Some bored Royal piece of shit that wanted to watch the freakshow or show off how he was being guarded by an ex-Strigoi. Maybe parade him around his other royal friends.

"Who?" I asked very indignantly.

Tatiana's smile grew wider.

"Adrian."

She said.

"Oh."

Well bored royal sure was accurate. But it meant Dimitri would stay here at court with Christian and I. I also know Adrian didn't just do this to keep Dimitri here. He also did it to spend time with the twins. I giggled. Dimitri and I weren't allowed to bring our kids to work, but if Adrian offered to baby-sit them while we 'worked' it still meant we could spend a lot of time with the kids. I know Christian had offered the same. I know both would still need us as official guardians from time to time, but with both of them staying permanently at court it meant we could swap around whenever one of us was needed in a more official capacity. I know Christian would want to visit Lissa at Leigh and I would love to go with him. If Dimitri was with Adrian then they could stay behind the wards with the kids.

Tatiana was looking at me and had a bit of a smirk on her face. No doubt she had guessed my initial apprehension.

"You both know I have Vasilisa pegged for my succession. I would like the two of you to stay here at court and train yourselves to be on the royal guard once she succeeds me."

"Wait you want me to be part of the royal guard?"

Dimitri asked a bit shocked.

"Yes, maybe indeed switch and guard Christian in a few years, but both of them will have guards from the royal guard. A royal guard which will eventually be led by you."

Hans looked pointingly at Dimitri. He seemed very shocked. I wasn't though. He was one of the best out there and it wasn't surprised Hans had noticed this too. Of course when you take down ten of the royal guard it is clear you are good enough to be on there.

"Is that such a good idea? I mean, I don't know how everyone will feel about taking orders from an ex-Strigoi."

He almost whispered the last part.

"You have been restored and you were one of the best before you were turned it is only right that you are restored to your position as well."

I said while my hands were on his.

He nodded but seemed unconvinced.

"Guardian Belikov, most of the guardians I have talked to think it is a miracle you came back and see it as a second chance for you. They don't hold you accountable. We all know the ramifications once we are turned. Many of us have seen our peers die and come back and try and kill us. We know like no other the difference between who a person used to be and who they are as a Strigoi. I don't think you have to worry about that with your colleagues. I can't make the same assumptions on Moroi though."

Hans said and with his last statement he made a face. It was funny if it wasn't sad.

Approval of Hans went a long way.

"Well if that is settled. Hans can file the paper work. Oh one more thing. Lady Ozera has requested to talk to you Dimitri."

I heard a growl coming from Dimitri.

"Then she will be waiting a long time."

APOV

I saw Dimitri and Rose walk into the house and I knew my aunt had informed them I had requested Dimitri. They both headed my way.

"Hey Comrade, I am starving, mind making me one of your delicious sandwiches?"

Or another way of saying she needed to talk to me alone. He nodded and left for the kitchen.

"Thank you Adrian. It means a lot that you requested him. I think we were both afraid he would never be a guardian again. But I don't want you to do this just for us. You have already given up a lot for me and I don't want you to feel obligated to keep helping me or Dimitri. I don't want to be the reason you can't live your own life."

I stepped a bit closer to her and hugged her.

"You aren't. I am needed at court here anyway. My father and Aunt have been harassing me for years. I made a promise to Dimitri and I kind of need to be around him to keep that promise, besides I didn't just do this for you and Dimitri. Even if I am not their actual father, I kind of like to be in their lives. I know it will be a little weird for the outside world but who cares. The twins are special and I want to be around them, see them grow up, see the amazing things they will do in the world. I want a front row seat."

She looked at me and she had tears in her eyes. Silly hormones. I have never seen Rose cry out of joy before. But it was a nice change.

"I'll be here for you and for them, little Dhampir, and as for keeping me from my own life. There a plenty of hot girls here at court. Nobody Royal of course, my parents might actually approve of her. No maybe a Dhampir girl that works at the spa or maybe I'll even contact your alchemist friend. Is she hot?"

She laughed and then seriously thought about it.

"Sydney is pretty, but I doubt she will want anything to do with you. We are all evil creatures of the night, especially the blood drinking type."

I laughed at her.

"Well challenge accepted."

She giggled and hugged me again.

That afternoon I walked out on the deck again. And the same as yesterday Dimitri was leaning over the railing. I think this was going to be a thing for us.

"So you happy with your new charge?"

A small smile crept its way onto his face.

"I hear he can be a real prick, quite the hand full. I may have to ask for a raise to be able to guard this one."

I can't believe he made a joke. Stoic, brooding Dimitri made a joke. Maybe he wouldn't be so bad to have around.

I smiled and he smiled back.

"So any idea about what you will do now? I mean it will be a while before the twins are born. I honestly have no idea what to do. I am bored already."

"We talked about going to Baia for a while. Rose wanted to have the babies there in case they… don't look like dhampirs."

I sighed. I knew the babies were good. But I have no idea what they would look like. So yeah maybe being in a small town in the middle of nowhere would be a good idea.

"Does your family know you are alive again?"

He shook his head.

"I don't know how to explain it to them. I mean, how do you start that conversation? Hai Mam, no, I am no longer an evil bloodsucker, someone saved me with Spirit magic."

I chuckled.

"Well maybe start out a little different. I think someone else should tell them. Or maybe you just show up on their doorstep and show them. Gives it a whole nice dramatic effect… Oh Dimka, My baby."

I immolated how Dimitri's mother would respond by throwing herself at her son. Except I was throwing myself at air.

"Yeah definitely need a raise."

I hear him mumble under his breath.

"There is a spirit user in Baia right?"

Dimitri nodded.

"Well then. Once Rose goes on maternity leave we can all go. I'll go with you guys. Maybe Lissa will want to come to when she has her winter break. There aren't many of us out there, so I am really curious to meet her."

"Adrian. I don't want you to bend over backwards just so I can see my family. I know what it means to be a guardian."

Oh he was so similar to Rose. Both being scared I was living for them. Both thinking they didn't deserve to have someone take care of them because that simply isn't the way our society works.

"I am not doing you a favor Dimitri. I want to meet this Spirit user. Maybe if you and Rose weren't going it would take me a bit longer to get to her and I would party some first. But I am simply rearranging my schedule a bit. I know you think I am helping you guys out a lot and maybe I am but I am mostly helping me."

He smiled. I was telling the truth too. I wanted to be there for them and make it easy for them but I wasn't going to do anything I didn't want to. I mean if Rose was guarding Lissa and was following her to college there was no way I was going to go back there. He would have been out of luck. But here at court I didn't care. I would eventually have to have a job but mostly I just wanted to play with the twins.

RPOV

We were lying in bed. I was on Dimitri's chest but was facing upwards, my stomach not allowing for me to lie beside him the way I wanted to.

"So you aren't going to see Tasha?"

"No."

There was no hesitation, no kindness, no nothing just an icy no.

"Aren't you curious about what she wants to say? Why she did what she did?"

"I know why she did it. She is crazy."

I rolled my eyes. Yes she was a few pennies short of a dollar but that doesn't mean she didn't have reasons for doing it. I mean did she want me dead and Tatiana was the easiest way of doing it, you know one stone, two birds, or was Tatiana the main target and did simply saw me as an easy target?

I wanted to know. I hoped Dimitri would have asked her about it. But it was clear he wasn't going. Well then I guess I'll have to get those answers myself.

We fell asleep but I woke up early to pee. No surprise there. It was about five in the morning and Dimitri was still sound asleep. Good. I got dressed and went to the holding cells at court.

They were a little hesitant to let me in seeing the nature of my relationship with Tasha but decided that if anybody had a right to question her it was me.

She was sitting with her back to me as the guardian announced she had a visitor.

"Dimka?"

She turned around and was surely disappointed when it was me.

"Oh. What do you want?" Her venom was clear in her voice.

I sat down at a chair the guardian had provided and was far away to make sure she couldn't reach me. I knew they had her weakened so she couldn't use her magic.

"How did you survive? I know I hit you."

"You did. Adrian healed me."

"Of course he did. He wouldn't want anything to happen to his precious Rose or his children. Tell me why do all men just throw themselves at you. I see you for who you really are. Nothing but a rebel whore. Open your legs and they will do anything for you. I hoped Dimtiri had better sense but you even bewitched him."

I smiled. I had expected this. Hell I had been hearing it for most of my life. How I only accomplish things because of my looks. People really think very lowly of men when they think I can get anything done by just swaying my hips.

"I loved him. I cherished him. I understood him. I hunted him and tried to kill him to save his soul. That is why he loves me. That is why he chose me. Tell me did it ever occur to you to go after him and set him free?"

She was taken aback by my statement. I saw she hadn't even contemplated it.

"I loved him so much, I was willing to live with the fact I killed the man I love so he could be free. Tell me did you have the same dedication to him. No you didn't even realize that that was the most important thing for him if he was ever turned. Did you think about him at all as a Strigoi after he was turned or did you just consider him dead, like most people. He wasn't dead. He was a monster. A monster which held my lovers body and soul hostage. Did you go looking for a cure? No it was me. So don't tell me I bewitched him. I loved him and unlike you I have proved it."

She didn't say anything. She just looked at the ground. I knew I was right and she knew it too.

"Dimitri will not come. He has nothing to say to you and he doesn't want to hear anything from you, but I do. I have a few questions."

She humhped. I doubt she was willing to answer them.

"Was I your main target or was Tatiana."

"Conceited much"

Oh okay so I guess Tatiana was her main target.

"When you found out I was pregnant did you think about coming clean or handing over some kind of evidence to prove my innocence to save the children?"

"It's not like they would have executed you while you were pregnant and to me the children would be better off without you for a mother."

Well, no matter how she justified it for herself, she at least wasn't prepared to kill the twins. Somehow it made me feel a bit better.

"Did you really think Dimitri would have been with you, after he found out you had framed the woman he loved."

Now she was laughing diabolically. The chills went down my spine.

"Woman, woman, you are a girl, no matter how many men think you are a woman. He would have eventually seen that. He would have been looking for a real woman and I would have been right here."

I smiled.

"If you really believed that, you wouldn't have had to get me out of the picture."

Her face fell and I felt triumphened.

"One last question. Did you know Tatiana was working on having Lissa take her seat on the council and revoking the Dhampir law? Did you know she was against the law but politically had little choice?"

The slight widening of her eyes gave me the answer.

I got up to leave but Tasha wasn't done with me yet.

"That's it. No yelling, no screaming. Just you sitting here calmly judging me?"

It was like she was unhinging in front of me. I think Tasha did feel guilty. She wanted to be punished but I wasn't providing her with that. She needed me to be angry so she could be angry with me. But all I showed her was pity.

I was starting to walk up the stairs but I did turn around at the first step.

"No Tasha I am not angry. I understand. I am probably the only one that understands. Because there is _nothing_ I wouldn't do for him. And I wouldn't hesitate to eliminate any threat to that position."

With my not so veiled threat I left a gawking Tasha behind the bars.

When I got back to the house Dimitri was standing in the doorframe with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

He knew where I had been.

"Just because you didn't have questions, didn't mean I didn't."

I walked right passed him, but he was hot on my trail.

"Roza, she is dangerous she has tried to kill you twice now. And you go willingly to her?"

"Oh please, Dimitri stop with the drama. She is contained behind bars and they are keeping her weak so she can't use magic. No guardian is near her from whom she can swipe the gun so let it rest. I was fine."

He sighed. We sat down at the kitchen table and I started pulling things out of the fridge for breakfast. When I was on my seconds egg and the shell fell into the bowl, Dimitri sighed deeply and pointed for me to sit down while he prepared breakfast.

"How did it go?"

"Okay I guess. She was definitely feeling the effects of prison. She seemed almost deranged. But she did clarify some things even if she didn't mean to."

He nodded.

"They will be transporting her soon."

He nodded again.

"I am okay if you want to go see her, you know. I know you hate the person she has become, but I will be alright if you say goodbye to your friend."

He sighed deeply.

"I know. But that is exactly why I can't go. I want to keep a bit of the good memories I have of Tasha intact. I want to remember my friend, not this person she has become. And seeing her now, being in jail for framing you and attempting the murder of the queen isn't going to accomplish that."

I understood. And in this case I guess it needed to be his decision.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

APOV

I had boosted all three of us up to first class. Having a seven months pregnant women and a giant six foot seven Russian in coach wasn't worth the savings, besides that meant I could enjoy the complementary bar.

"Please Adrian. Dose yourself. I don't want you drunk when we arrive at my family."

These glasses weren't nearly enough to get me drunk, but this wasn't about me. This was about Dimitri being nervous about meeting his family. Rose had phoned them that she would be coming and bringing some guests. She hadn't specified which guests.

He was fidgeting. Rose seemed to sense his nervousness and placed her hands on his only marginally helping. But when she placed his hands on her stomach he visibly relaxed. I could tell the twins were waking up. When one of them tapped against Dimitri's hand he had a smile on his face and rubbed the spot where the baby had kicked.

"Oh Rose, watch…"

"Oumph."

"… Out."

"A little earlier next time Adrian."

She said as she was rubbing the sore spot.

Rose had been feeling the twins kicking since week 18. Just a little bit after everything calmed down. Two weeks later Dimitri said he could feel it too so everyone was on Rose in a second. After the fifth person had placed their hand on her stomach I saw she was done. But I had special privileges. The twins were really starting to get strong. Even though it is normal for a woman to be a bit bruised and battered from kicks and punches from their children is wasn't normal you could actually see the bruise on the outside. The twins would heal her but you could see just how much damage they were doing. But we had come up with a bit of a system. I could tell by their aura's when they were awake and warn Rose if they were starting to get active. I was just a bit too late this time. But even though I knew it hurt her, this one seemed to be the normal hitting your mother in the ribs instead of the Strigoi powered kicks they had been giving her lately.

We were flying in a bit early but Rose wasn't allowed to fly after 32 weeks. Now at 30 weeks she was still allowed to fly but it was just very comical. She kept moving around in her seat. Even in first class she was uncomfortable. But she was uncomfortable everywhere. It was hilarious seeing her get up from a couch. Of course when I pointed that out I got hit several times by several people.

Lissa and Christian stayed behind. Lissa was at Lehigh and she and Christian would join us when it was winterbreak there in a few weeks. We were all hoping the twins would wait to be born until they got there. Lissa and I were also very excited to meet with Oksana. Rose had said she was amazing. Didn't seem crazy at all. I think we both needed to reassurance of that possibility after Robert.

We had landed and I had no idea where to go, most of the signs were in Russian and I had not paid enough attention in that class or any class for that matter. Rose just looked tired. Dimitri was still on edge and even forgot we didn't read Russian so it took him a few moments to realize we needed him to show the way. I didn't know what he was stressing about. His family loved him, why wouldn't they be happy he was back?

RPOV

Dimitri drove towards Baia. It was a long ride and I was uncomfortable. I kept switching positions but nothing helped. We had to stop four times for me to have a bathroom break and to stretch my legs. I know it was still early for them to come but I didn't know if I could last another ten weeks.

When we drove into town I was relieved, no more car. But Dimitri was practically jumping out of his seat. We had discussed I would go to the door first with Adrian and Dimitri would stand back. It was still sunny outside which helped. If his family did fear him he would be far enough away so I had time to explain before they felt threatened.

I walked up to the door. Adrian was leaning against the car and Dimitri was still in the car, Adrian mostly blocking him from view.

I rang the doorbell and after a few minutes Olena opened the door.

She took one look at me, looked me up and down and then engulfed me in a big hug.

"Rose, oh god Rose, I am so happy to see you. You had as all worried. We worried something had happened to you."

She pulled back and placed her hands on either side of my face. I saw tears in her eyes. I was feeling a bit guilty. I hadn't informed them I went back to school. I knew I was welcome here anytime but I hadn't known they were this invested in me.

"Sorry, a lot happened."

Olena looked at my stomach and smiled gently. She then looked over at Adrian.

"Is that…"

No doubt she was gently asking if Adrian was the father.

"Long story, but one that will have to wait. Besides Adrian there is someone else I brought. Someone that really wants to see you. I need you to know it is really him. You don't have to be afraid."

She looked at me confused.

I motioned to Adrian to let Dimitri out of the car.

Dimitri slowly stood up and was walking around the car. I saw Olena's eyes widen. She was frozen in place. First apprehension and then as Dimitri tried to reassure her with a small smile and the sunlight hitting his brown hair giving him and almost angelic glow, Olena lunged herself forward and threw herself into her son's arms.

"My baby. Oh my baby boy."

I saw Adrian snicker behind them and Dimitri giving him a glare over his mother's shoulder.

"Oh it is freezing outside, come on in, we can talk inside."

Dimitri stiffened. People inside the house hadn't seen him yet.

"Only Yeva is home and the babies, but they won't know what is going on."

He let out a sigh of relieve when he entered the house. When he stepped over the threshold is was like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He took a deep breath as if inhaling all the scents of his childhood. It had a calming effect on him. He grabbed my hand and let me to the living room. Olena was already in the kitchen making hot coco.

When we entered the living room Yeva was sitting in her chair knitting. She took one look at me and Dimitri and went back to her knitting.

"Babushka."

Dimitri greeted.

"Dimka. I am glad you made your way back."

She said without looking at him. I saw a small smile came across his face.

Olena came back in handing us our hot chocolate. I saw Adrian put in a little something from a canteen. Both me and Dimitri looked at him scolding.

"What?"

We both sighed. He was really going to have to work on that. I couldn't have him smoking or drinking in front of the twins.

"So, tell us what happened after you left here. Did you find Dimitri? He wasn't turned after all?"

I sighed deeply. This wasn't going to be easy to hear for her. I told her what happened since, leaving out some of the more juicier or horrible details. When I was finished she just sat back into her chair. Yeva never looked up from her knitting. I guess it wasn't news to her.

"Well… that's…" She tried to formulate some thoughts, but was having trouble organizing it all.

Then a brilliant smile came across her face as she hugged me tightly.

"I am going to be a grandmother again." She practically squealed.

Really that is what she took from the story. I mean, not that that wasn't important. But still. But I knew that had been the exact reaction Dimitri had needed. No mention of his time as a Strigoi, no questions or judgment. Just happiness he was back and brought along extra babies.

I smiled. She really was the best mother ever. Although I must admit other than mentioning abortion to me, my mother had been pretty supportive as well.

We spent the rest of the afternoon chatting and Olena was beside herself with excitement about the twins. She was particularly thrilled we would be staying here until the babies are born.

The back door shut and Olena got up immediately. I heard two women and a boy talking in Russian. Olena met them in the kitchen. And started to excitingly tell them something I couldn't understand. When Karolina came storming into the living room her eyes widened and her hand went to her mouth.

"Dimka."

She whispered and finally she walked over to him and hugged him. Sonya was only moments behind.

Paul was standing there a little confused. He walked over me as the women were balling their eyes out.

"Hey Rose. You're back."

"I am."

"Who's that?"

"Do you remember when I was last here we had a memorial for your uncle Dimka?"

He nodded.

"Well sometimes, miracles happen and he came back to us."

Paul looked confused but he started to recognize him from the pictures on the wall. He kept looking back and forth between the pictures to make sure it was the same person.

"So he came back to you?"

I saw the women turn around as well, wanting to hear the answer.

I smiled brilliantly at Dimitri when I answered yes.

"Dinner is in the kitchen."

Olena said and I got up from the coach albeit it very awkwardly. I had been having a pillow in front of me and it had hid my stomach when I was sitting down. Now when I was getting up Karolina and Sonya just gawked at me.

"Wow."

They both said at the same time. Oh great, that other thing we had to explain it to them. Dimitri walked over to me at the same time Adrian did to help me stand up straight. It was funny. I, a highly trained lethal weapon, needed people to help me stand up from the coach. The two women were looking at each other and then between the two men helping me to the dining room table.

"And who is your friend?"

Karolina asked quite carefully.

"He's my charge." Dimitri answered.

I smiled. Although that was true I doubt that is what the women wanted to know.

"So what is he doing here?"

Adrian decided to answer that.

"Well, this way Dimitri can stay with Rose while she has the babies and I can talk to a spirit user in town. Everybody wins."

"So you aren't the father?"

Sonya was being less subtle then her sister, but I suppose this needed to be said. I was about to explain the whole thing but Adrian just made it worse.

"Depends on who you ask." He shrugged and sat down in a seat next to me while Dimitri sat at my other side.

I punched him in the arm, while two very confused women were staring at me.

"A long story."

"We got all night."

Sonya said a little accusatory. Dimitri gave her a glare and Karolina did the same.

"What she means is… well we are curious. You weren't pregnant when you were here last were you?"

I shook my head.

"It happened a few weeks after."

I started to retreat further into my chair. Dimitri's hand was on top of mine.

"But you were hunting Strigoi with Dennis. After that he hadn't heard from you anymore. We thought the worst. Yeva seemed to think you were alright so we stopped worrying a bit."

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I should have told you I was back in the states safe and sound."

"So what happened?"

I didn't know where to begin. I didn't know how much details I wanted to tell them.

"Well I met Dimitri."

Both Sonya and Karolina looked at each other confused. They turned to their brother but he was looking at his hands. I placed mine on top of his.

"I'm their father."

"First of all… Their?" Karolina asked.

I nodded.

"yup, twins."

"Oh okay. And second of all… What?"

So I explained about Dimitri holding me captive and the spirit ring.

"You're sure?"

I looked at Karolina a bit annoyed.

"Yeah. I am sure. I have never been with anybody else."

Now Sonya looked at me shocked.

"Your first time was with a Strigoi?"

My cheeks were red by now.

"No." I said while suddenly finding the wallpaper very interesting.

"But you just said… Oh my God. You told us you left the academy at your eighteenth birthday a week after he died. Oh my God. You slept with him before, didn't you. Oh my God, Dimka you slept with your seventeen year old student?"

Bothe women were running away with this.

"Really? That is the point you are focusing on. We produced the impossible together. I brought him back from being an undead monster. But the fact he slept with me a week before I turned eighteen is more alarming to you than that?"

Karolina and Sonya looked at each other and shrugged.

"All those things seem more likely than Dimka breaking the rules."

Adrian was cracking up beside me. I was stunned and Dimitri just sighed heavily.

"As for the other things. It just sounds so amazingly romantic. Like a fairy tale. The love from the princess saved the prince from the monster. Practically beauty and the beast." Karolina gushed. Well maybe if you look at it that way.

"Look Rose, Dimitri, I am not trying to belittle what you went through. I can't image what it was like, but you two came out stronger at the end and you can start a family you wouldn't otherwise have had. It is always darkest before the dawn."

Now she just sounded like a fortune cookie.

"So how do you fit in?"

Sonya motioned towards Adrian.

"Well as one might image, telling the world about Strigoi-Dhampir off spring might not be so wise, so I am playing the part of the biological father in this little fairy tale. Rose and I have always been close."

A growl escaped Dimitri and Adrian returned his growl with a dazzling smile his way.

"And I have never been very secretive about my interest in Rose. So when she came back from Russia pregnant we simply told everyone she and I had a one night stand and are staying friends. And as for Dimitri: Dimitri being ex-Strigoi wasn't helping much with getting a new allocation. So I volunteered to be his charge. This way I can play with the twins anytime."

He bend over to my stomach.

"Can't I. You can play with Uncle Adrian any time you want. Uncle Adrian will spoil you two rotten."

A little kick went to the spot where Adrian's hand touched my stomach.

"Omph."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Luckily it was directed at you."


	24. Chapter 24

**So everything has settled down with the move and internet and TV ware working again. So here is the last chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 24:

RPOV

"I can't believe my family."

We were lying in Dimitri's old bed under a heap load of blankets. Apparently it got cold here at night. Well it was Siberia after all. I was firmly pressed against him.

"Why, because they accepted you without second thought. I knew they would."

He smiled.

"No. my mother didn't care I had been Strigoi, all she cared for was the babies. And then my sisters, one juicy piece of gossip and they run with it."

"Would you rather have had they talked more about your time as a Strigoi?"

"No. But this was just not what I expected."

I think tomorrow the more serious conversations would take place. Once everyone is calmed down a bit and had some time to think about it, I was sure that they would ask him a few things. I just hoped he wouldn't shut down again.

I looked around the room. We were going to have to put the twins here. It wasn't big but I had seen Karolina's room and it was a lot smaller and she had Zoya in there as well. And Katya stayed in Sonya's room. I suppose we could fit two cribs in this room. Olena had gushed and gushed. She wanted to take me shopping this weekend for baby stuff.

We were in a baby store with Dimitri, myself, Olena and Adrian. It was like watching a natural disaster. You couldn't help but stare. Olena and Adrian were piling on the baby stuff. Although Dimitri and I were excited too, we didn't go around the store like two crazy people. I think we could have handled on of them, but these two were fueling each other one. I suppose I was grateful Lissa wasn't here.

"What about this one. They will absolutely need this."

"Oh yes definitely, get a pink and a blue one."

They were like two raging bulls in the store.

"No, I don't want my children already in gender roles, take two yellow ones."

Both Olena and Adrian had pouted but eventually complied.

Dimitri leaned into my ear and whispered.

"what are those things for?"

I leaned in too and whispered back.

"I have no idea."

We looked at each other and started snickering.

We looked around and I saw Adrian put two automatic baby bouncers into the cart. They were wickedly expensive.

"Oh no, I can bounce my own babies, thank you very much."

There was luxury and there was just plain indulgence. I had seen the price tags, regular bouncers will do.

"You guys do know we will go back to court after a few weeks right."

"Well if the twins don't have red eyes and fangs otherwise you might have to stay a lot longer. And we can always have it shipped to court."

I sighed. I appreciated Adrian's honesty but did he have to be so blunt about it? I was getting nervous. What would it mean for our lives if the twins did show Strigoi signs? We would still need to hide them.

Dimitri and I had talked about it. If the twins were 'different' we would take them far away. They wouldn't be safe in Baia either. It meant breaking with family and friends but we both didn't hesitate about it for a moment. 'They come first' no longer applied to Moroi, it applied to our children.

"Oh little Dhampir, come on a look at these." Adrian practically gushed.

I slowly walked, well waddled over to him. He was holding up the cutes little onesies. It spelled mini pooper and had an emblem of the mini cooper car on it. I looked at Adrian and we both laughed.

"yeah definitely need that one. Get a yellow and..."

I saw Adrian's face distort but he was too late to warn me. I wondered if it would have mattered though. I got kicked in the ribs and I could feel the bone break. Now I knew that wasn't normal. I was struggling to breathe. I think the rib had punctured the long.

Adrian seemed to panic. He was looking around for Dimitri. I grabbed his arm

"Don't tell him."

I saw he was thinking of telling Dimitri anyway. But I didn't want him to worry. Dimitri knew about his rambunctious children but a bruise was definitely something else then a break. I didn't want him to feel guilty.

He had been a lot better. But sometimes I could still see the guilt in his eyes, occasionally he would wake up in the middle of the night bathed in sweat. I would just simply hold him and try and soothe him. I always had a calming effect on him. Although as my belly grew he also got comfort from the twins. The only good thing to come out of his time as a Strigoi.

I smiled through clenched teeth; it would only take a minute to heal and I was trying to breathe through the pain, no easy feat with a broken rib. After a few moments the pain was gone and I could breathe again.

I let out a breathe of relieve.

"What are you two doing back here?"

My delicious looking boyfriend walked around the corner.

I held up the onesies and he laughed.

"Well get used to it comrade. You'll be doing the dirty diapers."

He laughed. Knowing full well I had to take my shifts too.

After two more hours I was exhausted. I was sitting on a bench with Dimitri next to me. Whenever Olena or Adrian thought our approval was needed, which wasn't that often, they would show us on the bench. At least I had picked out some of their clothes.

"So what really happened with you and Adrian back there?"

Oh he knew me to well.

"One of the twins decided to play punching bag with my ribs. I didn't want to freak out your mother"

Okay so not really a lie, but not really the full truth either. He looked at me and I knew he knew I was downplaying it but he let it go.

The pile they had accumulated over the course of an afternoon was astonishing. But they finally seemed to be done. Dimitri got up to pay and carry the larger items. I was handed a small bag with clothes. It was a pity bag. They didn't want me to carry anything but knew I would have protested saying I was pregnant and not an invalid. I could carry stuff for my own children. So they gave me one small light bag. It was hilarious seeing Dimitri being overrun by bags and boxes. His entire body covered by it. Adrian wasn't much better off. But where Dimitri wasn't complaining and carrying most of it the car without incidence Adrian was struggling. Olena and I followed and giggled behind the two men.

Once at home Dimitri carried the stuff upstairs and started working on assembling the cribs. Olena and I were taking the tags of the cloths and washing them. Adrian was passed out on the coach. I guess shopping takes a lot out of him.

Once I got myself to bed, already a great task these days, I looked around the room. There were two little cribs and a changing table in our room. We had made some space in the closet for the twins' clothes.

"We need a bigger room."

I complained knowing full well we would only need more stuff and it would get a lot messier.

"We need a bigger house."

Dimitri replied. He was right. But the thing was until the twins would be born we had no idea where that house will be. Lissa and Adrian had been discussing the housing situation at court, much to Christian's dismay. Lissa had gushed about a townhouse we could all share. Adrian was already hiring a decorator when Christian pointed out Lissa wouldn't be around that much so he should get more of a say in the matter. Christian was fine with sharing a house. God knows the houses of Royals at court are big enough, he just had a completely different take on the matter then Lissa and Adrian. Lissa had pouted and Christian was about to give in when Dimitri and I stepped up and convinces the both of them to look for something a little more low key. It was three against two now. Adrian had replied that royal votes would count double. I then replied my count should count triple because I was technically three people at the moment. They had relented after that, waiting to see what would happen with the twins. Although I kept hearing Adrian's phone chime with messages from Lissa saying she had found the perfect house. Adrian would then show us and we vetoed it immediately. Lissa wasn't hung up on the houses for too long. She had found four 'perfect' houses this week alone.

"I will be glad once they are here for more reasons than one."

I said to Dimitri as I was trying to get up. He helped me up before asking:

"Where are you going."

"To pee."

I broke down in tears as I was making my way to the bathroom. It had only been like half an hour since I last went.

After that we settled in to sleep. Well as settled as I could get. Dimitri was sound asleep, but I was still awake even after being exhausted from today. Everything itched and I had restless leg. I hadn't worn a pajama in weeks. I could barely tolerate the blanket on my skin I couldn't abide another piece of clothing. Everybody kept saying just a few more weeks. But hours seemed even too long. But eventually exhaustion won out and I was able to fall asleep.

Lissa and Christian would be coming today. It was three weeks until my due date, but twins were known to come earlier. Adrian was keeping busy these days with Oksana, learning the finer points of Spirit. He told everyone he was here to learn spirit but I knew he was avoiding me. Everyone was avoiding me. I was cranky because I now could barely move. The only one who could tolerate me were Olena and Dimitri and that was because really they had no choice. I sometimes saw the look Dimitri gave Adrian whenever he would say he would be going over to Oksana's. Annoyed, betrayed and a little jealous. But he needed to stay. He was the one that did this to me after all.

But at least today everyone seemed relieved to have a distraction. I couldn't drive the long way to the airport anymore but Adrian and Mark had volunteered to pick them up. It was funny how fast they had volunteered and how almost everyone had their hands half raised in order to volunteer. I doubt anyone has been ever so eager for a few hours' drive. Oksana had weaseled her way in there saying they could already discuss Spirit on the way back.

It was dinner time when they arrived and I heard everyone let out a sigh of relieve once the front door opened and I was distracted from them for a moment.

"Rose!"

Lissa came running up to me and hugged me tight but gentle.

"Oh my god, look at you. You're…"

I swear every other person in the room besides us was signaling to Lissa to stop. Some even went as far as to try and tackle her to stop her from completing her sentence. But she just sidestepped them.

"Glowing."

She finished and everyone let out a breathe.

Christian came up behind her,

"Jesus Rose, you're huge."

I looked at him in shock before I started crying. I vaguely saw people around the room throwing their hands in defeat and some were visibly trying to hurt Christian.

Dimitri took me in his arms as he was trying to calm me down.

"You're beautiful, Roza. As Lissa said, you're glowing."

It took him half an hour before I was coherent again enough to listen to how their trip here had been.

"I am just glad we were on time. I mean how long can those kids stay in there. Can't be much room left."

Christian slapped his hands over his own mouth realizing just what he had said. He looked at me frightened. And I saw everyone just stare at me waiting for me to burst into tears. But instead I burst into laughter.

At first everyone started laughing a bit nervously but eventually everyone chimed into our chorus of laughter.

As I laid in my bed that night I skootched over to Dimitri a little closer.

"I am glad they are here. I missed Lissa and even Christian."

"Me too." He mumbled. "Me too."

I woke up in the middle of the night. I had turned around and felt something wet escape me. But I am pretty sure I didn't have to go to the bathroom. As I sat up in bed, it was still flowing out of me.

"Dimitri."

"Hmp."

Great. The man is on always on alert but now when his children were about to be born he wouldn't wake up.

"Comrade. NOW!"

"Huh, what? What's wrong."

He sat up straight in his bed obviously startled.

"I think my water broke."

Dimitri got out of bed and lifted the blankets. Oh yeah definitely broke my water.

"Any contractions?"

I tried thinking and feeling but nothing yet.

I shook my head no.

"Usually labor starts with contractions and your water breaking doesn't occur until later. I'll call the clinic asking what to do. Rose why don't you take a shower."

That actually sounded like a good idea. I was getting up from the bed and Dimitri was already changing the blankets and maternity pads underneath. I was walking into the shower when I heard Dimitri on the phone. No doubt with the clinic.

I was in the shower and the warm water was nice and relaxing me a little. This was it. Within a few hours or a little more I would have my children in my arms. The past few days I had been both excited as well as a little frightened. But right now I didn't feel any of those things. I was focusing on the task at hand. Childbirth. There was no room for fear or even excitement. I needed to prepare and relax. I had read books though and I knew normally you would start with mild contractions for the first few centimeters and then your water would break speeding up the process and the intensity. But mine started with my water breaking. That usually only happened in ten percent of the cases. I was wondering if that also meant the stronger contractions would come much sooner.

As I had the thought I felt one. It wasn't pleasant but it wasn't debilitating yet either. I didn't have to urge to scream and cuss Dimitri's name. So all in all I was feeling confident.

That lasted all in one hour. After that my contractions were coming in much stronger and much faster leaving me almost no time in between to catch my breath. It was interesting getting to the clinic.

We had discussed it before I wanted Dimitri and Adrian and Lissa with me. The rest could come after the twins were born. I didn't need everyone looking straight into my private parts. And even Dimitri, Adrian and Lissa were clearly instructed to support me only near my head.

I had been in labor for ten hours and I had progressed fast. I was fully dilated but I knew the hard part was still to come.

"Okay, Miss Hathaway, I believe it is time to push. Now remember when I saw breathe, you must breathe and stop pushing."

Every contraction I pushed. And every contraction I could feel something move inside of me. I always thought that the baby was in you one second and after a lot of effort was out the next, but the truth was he or she was moving inch by inch through the birth canal burning as it went along. The contractions hurt more but at least the only lasted a minute. This was a constant feeling of burning I knew would only end once both babies had made it out. So I pushed.

"God, They get that big head from you. I don't have such a big head. Why do they have to have such a big head. Why is yours so big. I wish they really were Adrian's, his head is smaller."

I knew Dimitri would forgive me for that, because he knew I wasn't really in a sane frame of mind at the moment. I heard Adrian laughing a bit.

Both me and Dimitri glared at him and that seemed to shut him up.

"One more big push. You can do it."

I cussed and I screamed and I cried but I finally felt my body give way to my child as I heard its first cries.

"The girl is out."

I looked at her for a moment before they whisked her away. I was panicked. Adrian and Lissa were there to compel anyone if the twins came out looking different. Lissa followed the nurse. I knew I wasn't done yet, but surprisingly his sister had made a nice road for her brother and he was out a few minutes later. They too let me see him before they took him to join his sister. My head fell back into the pillow and I saw Dimitri had tears in his eyes.

"They're beautiful. You are amazing."

I just smiled. Too tired to actually say anything. They cleaned me up and after a few minutes they brought in the babes.

We were handed a child each. Dimitri held our daughter and I held our son. I knew from that moment that this was the way it would always be. Daddy's girl and mamma's boy. I looked at the babes. Both had slightly lighter brown eyes resembling more their father then me, but the dark mop of hair on both of them left no doubt who their mother was. They did seem a bit pale. But I had read that it took babies a few hours to get their skin tone. I hoped it would resemble me. They seemed content and were looking around at us. I was almost willing them to cry so I could see if they had fangs or not.

"I checked earlier when they were crying. No fangs, they really do look like ordinary dhampirs."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I was glad. Their lives would be a little easier.

Adrian and Lissa were hovering. They knew better then to ask to hold them. Not yet but they both seemed fascinated.

"So what do we call them?"

"Tiny Dhampir and small Dhampir?"

I laughed.

"No, this is Alexander Mason Hathaway and Dimitri is holding Valeriya Ivana Hathaway, but we call them Sasha and Lera."

Epilogue

APOV

It was two in the morning and I could hear Lera in her crib. Somehow I was the only one in the house that could tell the babies apart based on sound. To everyone else they sounded the same. At least they looked different enough.

We had been back from Baia for two weeks now. They had finally consented to Lissa and I getting a house, we just had to promise not to go overboard. I think we managed that a bit. I might still have bought way to many baby stuff and surprisingly so did Christian. I thought Olena could rival me in shopping but Christian had completely surprised me. He was adoring the twins and I saw he was giving Lissa longing glances. I kinda understood it. Christian didn't have any family other than us. Lissa on the other hand was oblivious.

I slowly opened the door to Dimitri's and Rose's room where the cribs were. Lera wasn't crying but she was vocalizing and she was waking up her brother. Although at three months old they didn't do baby talk yet, they were discovering that their mouths had other functions then just eating. It was the cutest thing when they laughed, but at two in the morning maybe a little less cute. I was too late as I heard Sasha return the conversation he was having with his sister.

"Ssh. You'll wake mommy and daddy."

Dimitri was on his back his hand over his face and snoring. The fact he didn't register I had come in was testimony of how exhausted he was. Rose was on her belly, I saw she had barely made it into her bed before she passed out. One foot was sticking out.

I peeked into the cribs and both babies were laughing.

They always did when the saw me. I had a special bond with them that nobody did. First we thought it was because I was a spirit user. People were always attracted to our charisma. A power I mostly used on girls. But the twins didn't have the same response to Lissa. They liked her, but they adored me. Although I would never be a substitute for their parents I was glad I had a special place in their heart as they did in mine.

As I was looking at the twins as they fell asleep again in the happy surroundings of their family that they were indeed the product of a fairy tale. The Prince had been rescued from the monster by the Princesses' love and devotion and they all lived happily ever after.

I just had to remind myself it wasn't _my_ fairy tale. And surprisingly I was okay with that. I knew in that moment I was truly over Rose and ready to move on. Maybe I would give that alchemist friend a try. I thought to myself deviously.

* * *

 **Another story finished. I know it wasn't as long as Soul Bound but don't worry, story three is almost finished and I'll be uploading that soon. I hope everyone has a merry christmas or happy holiday and a good 2017.**


End file.
